Howls Apart
by ms.gringotts
Summary: Complete. Bitten by Greyback Harry is taken from the Dursley's. The Ministry begins a search, what happens when Harry is found and he refuses to leave his Sire? HPFG slash. Due to mature themes the spin off, Howling Desires is posted on another site.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! If you've opened up on this story read it and let me know what you think! The story facts are completely different from the books. **

**hp/fg**

**Harry runs into someone unexpected!**

………………………………………………………

Harry Potter and Co. Belong to Rowling!

………………………………………………………

Chapter one. Escape and Capture.

………………………………………………………

Harry's hair was matted with sweat, he'd been running for a little while and his side hurt. He dared not stop; if they caught up to him it he was dead, well not really dead but at least pretty beat up. He looked back he and was happy to see that he had lost them, _for now_. Sighing in relief he turned back and saw a high rusted fence looming over him a split second before he crashed into it. He lay dazed, his glasses on the ground next to him; placing them securely back on he rose unsteadily to his feet. He looked at the fence knowing that he couldn't go back and decided to climb it. He was glad when he got to the top but any hope of escaping was dashed away when he heard someone shout, "There's the little bastard!" Looking up he saw Dudley's bunch running towards him, startled that he had been discovered he lost his footing. He hung for a couple of seconds his arm caught on a wire and cried out as it pierced his skin. Landing with a tud he tried to ignore the pain, the fence was very old and rusty it would not hold them back. Securing his glasses a second time he turned from the group and ran as fast as he could. He could hear the his cousin's gang trying to get through the fence. Harry was a small boy who could not stand and fight so he had opted for running away, feeling the cut on his arm he wondered if it had been such a good idea. He wiped his brow with a thin arm and jumped over a small log and quickly slipped underneath it before he could be seen. He waited until the stampede of footsteps passed him by.

He closed his eyes hoping he could just disappear somewhere. Minutes later when the footsteps seemed far away Harry poked his head out and ran deeper into the forest_. They would never dare follow him this far in_. He ran until he came to a small clearing, near it he could see an opening maybe as tall and wide as Uncle Vernom. He knew there were no dangerous animals in this area, exhausted he walked towards it and made his way inside. A good five feet into the cave Harry tripped and remained on the ground too tired to get up. He opened his eyes and sighed, sitting up he examined his arm. It was a nasty looking cut at least six inches running down the inside of the forearm, it wasn't too deep but it hurt. He felt so exhausted and so hungry. _Why had he run away? It would only be worse when they caught up with him_…he sighed and lay down to rest.

-0-0-0-

A tall naked figure stopped warily and sniffed the air. _Someone was inside!_ He smelt blood and his stomach rumbled hungrily. _He hadn't eaten anything in three days! He approached the cave slowly. Was it a wounded animal? No, this was not an animal…a human perhaps? No, more than that! A Wizard! _He entered the cave slowly and came upon a sleeping form. His mouth watered as he saw the child, a sweet innocent young boy. He was hungry for food but the boy would not be his dinner. _Werewolves were social creatures and his pack was scattered, he was in need of companionship he had been running for seven months alone and he needed someone. Food he would get elsewhere._

Harry was dreaming of two gold eyes coming closer and closer. With a start he woke up only to be grabbed roughly and pinned to the ground.

"Hello Pup." The man growled pinning the boy. Harry gulped and remained completely still staring not at the eyes, but at the fangs no human should have.

"Don't say a word." The man said his face coming close to Harry's. H_ad he jumped from the frying pan into the fire?_ When he felt the man's hot breath on his neck he panicked and struggled to get free. The man simply squeezed his injured arm leaving Harry too weak to move.

"Please don't! Please it hurts! Please!" Harry begged sobbing openly. The man growled and bit him. Harry's screams were muffled by a large hand that covered his mouth to the point of near suffocation.

The werewolf was in his human form so the boy would not turn until he reached puberty; bites like these served another purpose, to link the victim to the attacker. _He had been betrayed and in hiding for a while. He needed to gather his pack. The child was a Wizard and he would use him…little boys were not just good for dinner! He was too young to be completely turned but old enough to be initiated as part of the pack. His pack! He needed it and they needed him! Remus would pay for what he had done!_

Harry felt the fangs bite through his skin and struggled to get free. For some reason this angered the wolf and he squeezed the boy's injured arm mercilessly. Harry was crying but his tears had no affect on the man…unable to take anymore he fainted.

After the bite the man licked Harry's wounds and held him as one would hold something infinitely precious and through their link saw everything. Harry dreamed his whole life for him…the first moments, kind arms holding him…his father playing with him, distant memories became present ones, hugs and kisses, _and a pair of gold eyes watched everything with interest_. Then it all changed and he dreamt of a flash of green light, a shooting pain, screams, a fire and a ride across the sky! _Stunned the yellow eyes widened but continued watching_… after that everything changed. Now there was hunger, shouts, loneliness, darkness and pain. There were no more kisses, no hugs, no more love…_the gold eyes saw it all and smiled._

Hours later Harry woke up completely alone and if it weren't for the scars, one along his arm and another on his neck he would have thought he had had a nightmare. He got up unsteadily and sensing danger he moved to the entrance of the cave as fast as he could. He was almost out when a snake like grip pulled him back.

"Did you a have a good nap pup?" The werewolf asked. He wore a torn pair of cut off jeans. The only clothes he needed or wanted. He was too close to the muggle town to take any chances.

"Let me go!" Harry screamed trying to pull away. Wanting to establish his dominance over the new member of his pack he slapped the boy's face. Harry's face exploded in pain and he tasted blood. Whimpering he pleaded his release. "Please! Just let me go! Please!" Harry whispered sobbing. "I won't tell! Please let me go! Please!"

Fenrir Greyback smiled and dragged him back inside. Harry struggled to keep up but the man's strides were too long. Minutes later they came to another opening that led into a large cavern at least two stories high and three stories across. Without a word the man threw Harry in a corner and stood before him. "PLEASE I WON'T SAY ANYTHING! PLEASE LET ME GO!" The boy shouted completely frightened.

"I don't think so…Harry."

…………………………………………………

**The story begins a week before Harry is supposed to get his letter from Hogwarts. Although this story will be slash and they will develop feelings for each other. There will be no s-e-x until Harry comes of age. **_**Read and review!**_


	2. Inocent Ignorance

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS FEW THOUGH THEY MAY BE. **

**Remeber this story deviates from the books so the ages and so forth will be off. Thanks alot!**

**hp/fg**

………………………………………………………

Harry Potter and Co. Belong to Rowling!

………………………………………………………

Chapter two. Inocent Ignorance.

Harry's eyes went as wide as saucers; his pain and fear completely forgotten. T_he man knew his name! How? His relatives never let him out of the house and he didn't have any friends! _"You know me?" he croaked out.

"I know of you boy." Greyback saw Harry bristle at the boy comment and smirked.

"Did you know my parents?" Harry was hopeful. _Maybe the man could tell him something about them. Except for their names he didn't know much._ His Aunt and Uncle never spoke of them and the only time he had ventured to ask about them he had gotten punished for it so Harry had learnt to keep any questions to himself.

"Can't say I did?" the werewolf admitted kneeling on one leg.

"But how?" Harry asked feeling nervous with the man's nearness.

Harry leaned back as Greyback reached out and tilted his chin up with one hand and with the other swept the unruly black hair back, _there it was the famous scar_. He traced it with his rough fingers. "Your scar that's how."

"It's a just scar."

"Not just a scar boy!" Greyback corrected pushing Harry away from him. Caught unawares Harry biffed his head on the large stone behind him. Before he could help himself he gave Greyback a look that spoke volumes. The werewolf immediately went on all fours and bared his canines Harry did not lean away but he did lower his eyes frightened. The Werewolf leaned forward _he had to mark the boy, better now before they left._

Greyback touched Harry's neck and tilting it bit his ear. The boy whimpered in pain and tried to move away but a growl stopped him. Greyback tore into the tender flesh he had never marked one so young but it had to be done. When he was done the earlobe had been split down the middle. Harry closed his eyes in pain while Greyback licked the wound clean. His saliva would cure the cut. A little while later the cut stopped bleeding and minutes later it was completely healed. Harry sat looking at the werewolf in shock.

Greyback could see the boy was confused and how could he not. _It seemed that the great Dumbledore had placed the boy with relatives bent on keeping the young Wizard in the dark. He wondered if the old fool knew about it. When it came down to it he didn't care. The boy was his now. Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived was a werewolf and part of Greyback's pack. _

"Who…who are you?" Harry asked fearfully.

"Fenrir Greyback alpha male of my pack." Harry didn't understand _…what was alpha? From the way the man said it it sounded important. _

"Wh-…." He cleared his throat, "What are you?"

"I am a werewolf."

"Werewolves don't exist."

"They do. Would you like me to show you?" before Harry could say yes the man's eyes turned and his fingers nails elongated.

Harry took a step back in shock.

Greyback sniffed the air, he smelt fear. Looking at the young boy he advanced purposefully and then to Harry's surprise he licked the boy's face. Harry's fear soon turned into glee, Greyback's tongue was tickling him. _Maybe the werewolf wasn't so bad._

Several hours later and Harry lay on the ground covered with what could only be called a rag. He was hungry and cold. Greyback had been licking him when the werewolf suddenly turned and cocked his head to one side. His ears moved from side to side and then as if deciding something he ran off. Harry had followed him but the man had turned on and swatted him.

Holding his face Harry argued,"If your leaving then I'll go home now."

Greyback showed his teeth once again...any normal person would have gotten the message but Harry's fear of his own relatives out weighed his fear of the werewolf. "I can't stay I have to go back. I'll be in trouble... I have to get tea ready," he insisted.

The werewolf growled viciously. This time Harry got the message and went back and sat down. when the werewolf was certain that Harry would stay put he continued on his way. Harry sat with only his thoughts as company. _He had met a werewolf! Wow! _He touched his ear and his shoulder,_ yes it had been real. _

About an hour later Harry sat biting his nails. He wanted to say good bye to the werewolf and maybe ask him about what the scar meant...he'd wait a little longer, tiredly he fell asleep.

-0-0-0-0

Harry woke up with a start. He didn't have a watch but he knew it was very late_. He was going to get it. He had to go back! His Aunt and Uncle would be so furious._

It never crossed Harry's mind that he had been bitten by a werewolf and that he was now one himself. It also did not occur to him that he had been marked and as such had no other home but Greyback's pack, nor that he had been ordered to stay put. No, none of that ever occurred to him. The Dursley's had never told Harry about his parents, his scar, or about magic. Harry the most important Wizard of his time was completely ignorant. Things were about to change. He waited for as long as he could and then fearfully and against his better judgment left the cave. He walked slowly out of the forest and sooner than he had thought possible reached the Dursley's.

He was at the front door afraid to go in when the door was yanked open and he was pulled inside. He was beaten with anything his Uncle found within reach and then dragged bleeding to the cupboard.

Once inside Harry whimpered in pain wondering why he had ever come back. _The truth of the matter was that he had no where to go, no family that could love or protect him. There was only the Durlsey's and they hated him_. Harry curled up trying to ignore the bruises and fell asleep. His dreams were haunted by angry gold eyes and evil red ones.

………………………………………..

I have the day off and am working on all my stories. Thanks for reviewing I hope you enjoy the story. Read and Review!


	3. I Speak Werewolf!

**Thanks for the reviews and all of your comments. I was worried that this kind of pairing wouldn't find an audience I'm so glad it did! **

………………………………………………………

Harry Potter and Co. Belong to Rowling!

………………………………………………………

Chapter three. **I speak werewolf!**

Greyback made his way back to the cave; he had found three wolves belonging to his pack and they had exchanged news, it seemed there were twelve others about 100 miles north of the town as well as another ten in another camp and they were waiting for instructions. Greyback had sent the word out, _"Regroup, capture Lupin and bring him back for execution_." He had sent two of the three wolves back, he would be following them directly. All he had to do was pick up the boy and he'd be on his way.

Greyback came to the clearing and knew the boy was not there. He growled in anger, _how dare he leave without his permission! He had made it quite clear that he was not to leave the cave, yet the boy had defied him. He sniffed the ground and began following the scent. He would bring him back. Did Harry think he was above following orders just because he could do magic?_ With a growl that turned into a howl Greyback made his anger known and ran to find the boy. The younger wolf ran after the Alpha wondering who the new scent belonged to, this might be something worth reporting.

0-0-0-0

Harry's eyes shot open as he heard his cupboard door flung aside. In reflex he tried to inch his body out of reach but a pair of hands caught him and dragged him out. Amidst shouts and terrified screams he was flung over someone's shoulder and taken from the house.

0-0-0-0

Harry cried out in pain as he was thrown down on the ground. He opened his eyes and closed them immediately _it hurt so much. He hurt all over!_ He moaned loudly as those rough hands grabbed him again and began examining him.

Greyback swore profusely and then lowered Harry on to the ground this time a bit more carefully, though not enough to prevent the boy from crying out. _It was clear the boy was dying, he could smell it on him_. _Damn him for his disobedience! Damn him!_

"He's dying!"

"I know that!" Greyback swatted the other wolf with an open hand. The wolf in human form was knocked to the ground where he lay dazed for a couple of seconds before he got up his eyes submissively lowered.

The Alpha male was enraged; the young pup had disobeyed him and now lay in a bloody mess. There was only one thing for him to do, morph into his werewolf form and bite him. Goddess he never turned one so young!

A couple of hours later the wounds began to heal and Greyback unwilling to wait any longer flung Harry over his shoulder and carried him off while the younger wolf ran in front to serve as a guard.

……………………..

The next the Daily News reported that an attack had been perpetrated in Mr. and Mrs. Durlseys' home at Privet Drive. The couple had been found beaten and had had to be hospitalized, they were reported to be in critical but stable condition. Their young son had been at a neighbor's house but assured everyone that it was his cousin's fault the attack had occurred. The cousin had not been found when the house was searched, a missing person's report had been sent out to all the local authorities to assist in finding Harry James Potter.

……………………….

Later that same day,

The owl looked down at the house and circled it once, twice, three times but did not leave the letter. He hooted and flew away, Harry Potter was not here.

…………………………

Minerva sat reading over the list of new students. This was the year _he _would come. The- boy-who-lived would be in their midst and Professor Mcgonagall couldn't help but feel just a little nervous that a boy who had survived the darkest magic would soon be one of her own students. She swallowed and allowed herself one moment of weakness before she went on to the next list. Ten minutes into the second list a large owl flew in and landed in front of her …the bird lay a letter on her desk and flew away. Confused the Professor reached out and took the folded parchment. A hand flew to her mouth; it was Harry Potter's acceptance letter to Hogwarts.

The Professor ran to the Headmaster's office. When she got inside she was surprised to see the Minister waving what seemed like a Muggle newspaper in the air.

"Headmaster! Something terrible has happened!"

The Headmaster did not say anything but took the owl and then asked Fudge to allow Minerva to read the article. The Professor scanned the article and put it down, "We have to get him back!"

"Oh we will! I'll get my best man on the case. Auror Moody should be able to get him back. They'll start an investigation immediately."

Hours later Albus received a preliminary report on the kidnapping. A scan had revealed that werewolves had been in the house. Auror Moody had moved the search to the forests surrounding the residence.

…………………………………….

Harry woke up and heard shouting; he moved and tried to sit up but was pushed down. He was thirsty and hungry and he hurt all over. He tried to speak but his mouth wouldn't move to make the words.

"TRAITOR!" someone shouted. Harry tried to concentrate, _traitor? What was going on?_ He felt a cup put to his lips and he swallowed so eagerly that he choked on the first couple of swallows. When he finished the cup was pulled away and his back was rubbed softly… minutes later a second cup was pushed to his mouth this time he half growled and pulled his head away. _It smelled awful!_ Awful or not it was pushed to his lips and he was forced to swallow. He was asleep moments later.

Threeclaw soothed the young boy; she was one of the few females still alive from the Ministry's last extermination campaign and was aware of the pup's importance to their pack. Greyback had left him with strict orders to watch him and to not let him out of her sight. Greyback had bitten the boy while in his wolf form to save his life. No one had ever been turned so young. The next moon would be in three weeks and the boy was expected to run with the pack. It was up to her to make sure he was healthy enough to do so. Threeclaw arranged the furs around the boy. He was fairing better. Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived belonged to their pack. She didn't know if that was a completely good thing. She touched the boy's face he looked like an angel; he reminded her of her own son. She shook her head and refused to think about the family she had lost…

"Traitor!" the shout broke into her thoughts. The traitor's punishment would begin soon. Harry would not wake for another day so she had to carry him wherever she went. Greyback's orders had been explicit. _Do not let the boy out your sight_. She didn't mind, the boy weighed nothing. She arranged his form and covered him with a large fur and walked out into the large clearing.

……………………………

Remus lay in the hot sun his hands and feet had been bound by chains that bit into his skin. He had been caught and beaten but had not been told why. Looking around the camp it was clear that an attack had happened. He only saw a third of the pack and half of them bore fresh scars. He tried to move to get a better view but his effort was rewarded by a kick in the gut. He doubled over in pain stretching the chains as he struggled to breathe.

"Traitor!"

Remus was surprised by the words _Traitor but why! He hadn't betrayed anyone! Oh Merlin! Had his tolerance of the Ministry led to his being branded as one? He knew he hadn't betrayed anyone but would they believe him._ From the faces he had seen, it didn't seem likely. He lay breathing hard and closed his eyes trying to calm himself. Minutes passed and he smelled Greyback the alpha male of the pack. The man stood over six feet, muscular with a black and silver mane that had lent him his name. His body was covered in scars; some from the looks of it were very recent.

Remus was focusing on breathing when he got a wiff of… him…it was faint, so very faint…_James? The wolf inside him howled! James was here…but James was dead! James was dead!_ He looked around frantically in the direction of the scent and saw Threeclaw standing a good 5 yards away. She held his stare with murderous rage but that wasn't what caught his attention it was what she carried over her shoulder a small bundle, _a child?_ He breathed in deeply, _OH MERLIN! IT WAS JAMES SCENT!_ He inhaled again _James scent and …and Greyback's. What was going on? What was going on?_ _Had Greyback turned a child? And if he had, what child? What was going on?_ Before Remus could speak, the blows began again. He was as good as dead; if Remus was thought to be a traitor nothing would stop Greyback or the pack from killing him! Remus held on for as long as he could. In minutes he was nothing more than a bloody heap that sent the rest of the pack into a wild frenzy of howls. His last thought before he slipped into unconsciousness was for the child and the real traitor in the pack.

His barely breathing body was found in front of the Ministry the next day; the word traitor had been carved onto his chest.

……………………………….

The day after that Harry lay awake next to a woman he had never seen before. Thinking he must be dreaming he shook his head and closed his eyes. Seconds later he opened them, the woman was still there. He looked at himself he was still wearing Dudley's over sized shirt and old jean minus the shoes and socks. He felt like he had slept for a week…he looked around confused and saw that they weren't the only ones there. There were at least thirty others sleeping soundly_. Where was he? A cave_, he thought looking up _but a cave where? What was going on?_ The last thing he remembered was his Uncle's fist coming down the side of his face…_had he been rescued?_ He shook his head not understanding anything. He was about to wake the woman when he felt the need to go to the bathroom. Wiping the sleep out of his eyes...he got up slowly and walked to the large opening.

Harry's legs felt like jelly but he forced himself to walk as fast as he could_. The last thing he wanted was too pee in front of everyone._ _He wanted to be outside!_ _He wanted to be outside! He wanted to be outside! _With a pop the boy found himself in front of the cave. He stood in shock wondering what had happened? Any further questions were interrupted when his bladder reminded him of what he needed to do. He walked into the forest, when he thought he had gone far enough he did his business.

After he finished he heard water, _were they near a river?_ He was thirsty all of a sudden and went to drink some. Unaccustomed to walking barefooted he tried to avoid small rocks and twigs that hurt the bottom of his feet. He was in the middle of gorging himself on the cool liquid when he heard shouting.

"FIND HIM! HE COULDN'T HAVE GONE FAR!" Harry was immediately struck with an overwhelming sense of fear and ran away. He found refuge under a broken log. The shouts reminded him of his Uncle. _What was happening? Were they looking for him? Who was looking for him? Was it his Uncle? What if he found him? He would certainly kill him this time!_ Harry's mouth was suddenly dry he closed his eyes and wished he were somewhere safe! _Somewhere safe! Somewhere safe!_ He murmured. With a pop the boy apparated in another part of the forest. When he heard footsteps near him he opened his eyes and found himself looking straight into Greyback's furious eyes. The man reached for him and securing his large hand around the back of the boy's neck walked him back to the cave. Harry was too shocked by what he had done to be worried about the man…_Had he appeared from where he was? Had he performed magic? No that was impossible! Magic didn't exist! But Werewolves didn't exist either and here was one! _

Greyback had been furious when the sentry had rushed to tell him that Harry had walked out of the cave. _How had the boy slipped by the pack?_ The answer had come to him when he saw the boy simply appear out of nowhere in front of him. Apparating at eleven was quite a feat in the Wizarding World. _Precocious pup, _he thought and walked faster. Unable to keep up with the long strides Harry stumbled and fell.

"Walk." Greyback ordered pulling him up.

Harry was breathing heavily Greyback was walking too fast for him to keep up. "I can't! My feet hurt! You're walking too fast."

Greyback's lips pressed together angrily so much that Harry pulled away in fear of being hit. Greyback sensed the boy's fear and pulled him up and slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes …a very light one. Before continuing he threw his head back in a howl. The howl was so loud that Harry cringed and made to cover his ears but stopped when he discovered that he understood what the howl meant. "I speak werewolf!" He whispered in awe. Greyback grunted and continued walking. "That's because you are one!"

HGHGHGHGHHGHGHGHGHGHHGHGHGHGHHGHGHGHGHGHGHHGHGHGH

Thanks for your reviews I hope you enjoy the chapter! One thing don't expect Greyback to go all soft in the story just because it'll be slash when Harry comes of age. He's a werewolf and Harry is going to prove to be more than a handfull! I CAN'T WAIT !

**Read and review! Read and review! Read and review!**


	4. My name's Scarfang!

**Thanks for the reviews. You're awesome! **

………………………………………………………

Harry Potter and Co. Belong to Rowling!

………………………………………………………

Chapter four. **My name's Scarfang!**

Whispers could be heard as Greyback entered the cave with Harry over one shoulder…Harry who was starting to feel dizzy was relieved when he was unceremoniously dropped in front of the woman he had been sleeping next to.

"This is Threeclaw. Mind what she says." Greyback said turning to leave.

"but- but-…" Harry looked from the woman to Greyback confused. _Was that it? Wasn't he gonna talk to him? He was a werewolf! One of theirs!_

"Hey wait a minute!" Harry shouted the quiet whispers immediately came to an end.

Greyback turned slowly ever so slowly and faced Harry. Harry swallowed, he had wanted the wolf's attention and now that he had it he didn't know what to do…swallowing again he cleared his throat, "What happens now?" he asked

"You learn." Greyback growled in a tightly controlled voice. Harry opened his mouth and closed it again…_Oh! He had to learn to be a werewolf. He could do that, but wait a minute...!_ "What about my relatives?" he asked quickly.

"We're your family now." Greyback walked away followed by two other men but his words hung in the air. _Had he heard right? They were his family. He had a family_.

He looked around the cave questioningly and received a nod from those present. _He had a family now and the Dursleys could never hurt him again. He'd be all right!_

One by one the barely clad men and women came to him and after sniffing him; licked, nuzzled or patted his head. Harry had never been hugged or kissed but he figured this was how werewolves did it so he allowed them to do so. By the time they were finished Harry's eyes were prickling with tears. He had never been made to feel loved or wanted not ever…not until now…he rubbed the tears away and breathed deeply. _So this is what it felt like._ He looked up at the grown-ups his emerald eyes reflected his gratitude.

…………………….

In the darkness Greyback, Redfang and Blueblood sat around mulling over their options. Blueblood had brought back two newspapers one Muggle and one Wizarding. The Muggle paper reported the news of the attack on Privet Drive and reported the Aunt and Uncle as being in critical but stable condition with no suspects while the Wizarding one reported that werewolves were reported as being responsible in the kidnapping of the young hero.

"It appears the pup is not the only one who disobeys orders." Redfang whispered. Greyback nodded, his eyes a dangerous gold. Whitetail had been told to kill the Muggles but he had left them alive. Greyback knew that they had probably already been questioned by the Ministry and given descriptions of their attackers. Plans were made to move the pack to the mountains in the Black Forest and to round up the last of the pack. Tomorrow would be a long day. Harry would be named as well as disciplined and Whitetail would be questioned on his disobedience. Werewolf questionings were quite different from Muggle or even Wizarding ones.

The only thing that was not discussed was Harry's future in the pack. That future was obvious to everyone but it would be Greyback who would have to set it in motion. Greyback was probably holding off because of the pup's age but he would not be able to do so any longer. No one other than the Alpha Male could mate with someone as powerful as Scarfang that much was clear. Greyback had a responsibility to his pack and that was to claim the cub as his and wait until he came of age.

………………………………

_the next day…_

Remus woke up in St. Mungos, he had received extensive medical care for his injuries and had been visited by the Ministry twice in hopes that he could be recruited to inform on the pack. Lupin who had never betrayed his comrades in the first place was evasive in his answers, he needed to get out and find out who the real spy and the child were and he needed to do it fast. He touched his chest and traced the accusing word and winced in pain, it would hurt for the rest of his life.

He played out the events that had led him to this point. His mind ran like a movie reel until he came to the point that did not add up…he swallowed and wondered how much longer the Ministry would allow him to remain free if he did not cooperate. He needed to leave. The Aurors were led by Moody now and he would not give up until he got Remus's cooperation. He got up slowly and called on his wolf to lend him the strength he needed to slip by unnoticed.

Moony growled and sniffed the air there was two Aurors outside…smiling the wolf opened the window. _Only the third floor!_ Dressing as fast as he could Moony braced himself and jumped. The ward around the room went off sending both Aurors into the empty room.

………………………………

Remus breathed hard clutching his side. Greyback had broken every single rib in his body and although they were healing he could not help but wince with every step he took. Even though the jump had been the easiest way out it had not proved the safest. _No wonder they had had only two Aurors! No one would have expected him to jump._

Remus was sweating from a slight fever and could only hope that he made it to the forest where he could take refuge there. He was leaning heavily on a walking stick he had taken from a man when he saw an old copy of the Daily Prophet on the ground… The headlines_, The Boy Who Lived Kidnapped_! _Werewolves Suspected! _made him gasp. He walked towards the paper ignoring his injuries and picked it up clutching it in his hand he resumed his walk. _Harry_ his mind chanted…_Harry, Harry, Harry_….He continued walking among the crowd until he finally slipped past every Auror he came upon. His mind was set; he'd find the pack and James's son.

……………………………..

_the same day…._

Harry/Scarfang had gotten five lashes for having left the cave the first time to go to his relative's home, he had tried to explain that he hadn't understood Greyback but it had been no use. Threeclaw had removed his shirt and told him not to move.

When Redfang, Greyback's second in command had taken the leather strap and swung it across his already scarred back Harry had winced but not cried out…he was surprised that it didn't hurt as much as he had thought it would. The truth was that he had gotten worse from his Uncle.

Redfang didn't want to hurt the pup and had voiced his protest over the whipping but Greyback had not only not listened but he had thrown the leather strap at him to use. He was lifting his hand for the third time when Greyback knocked him aside and with as much force as he could and finished the punishment. Harry had been knocked to his knees with Greyback's first swing, by the time the five straps had been laid Harry was sobbing openly. The pup had cried but he had never asked for mercy. Satisfied with Harry's strength Greyback had touched Harry's forehead and had shouted a name, _Scarfang!_ The pack had echoed the name and thus Harry James Potter had ceased to exist.

Threeclaw had helped the pup up and walked him back to the side while WhiteTail was dragged into the circle for _questioning_. The werewolf had disobeyed a direct order and Greyback wanted to know why. After Remus's betryal they couldn't be too careful.

……………………

_five days later…_

Completely healed from his punishement Harry was off by himself again. He had stopped being mad at Greyback. The alpha male was hard but he was fair and once his punishment had been carried out he had been accepted by the man and had oddly enough been left alone.

Harry/ Scarfang was concentrating on making the stone apparate from one place to another when he got the feeling he was being watched. Looking up he saw a pair of blue eyes looking at him. Harry/Scarfang shifted his body feeling uncomfortable for some reason. He didn't know what it was about Whitetail but he just didn't like the wolf. Greyback's viciousness was ten times worse then Whitetail's but the Alpha did not try to talk to him or try to ask him questions when he thought Harry/Scarfang was alone.

He was sure Threeclaw had noticed the wolf's behavior so he hadn't said anything himself. He continued with his practice and tried to ignore Whitetail but it all came to naught when the werewolf walked over.

……………..

Whitetail had been wanting to get the boy alone but he was a slippery brat and he was getting tired of it. He was glad he had waited though because now he had his chance.

"Hello Harry."

Harry/Scarfang did not answer in hopes that Whitetail would go away. Threeclaw had allowed him to go off by himself after he had had his lessons. Lessons that went from identifying different kind of flora to mixing and applying them, she was also teaching him History and different kinds of languages and hunting. Harry/Sacarfang was proving to be a good student and tried to absorb as much as possible, he didn't want to let his pack down.

"I said hello Harry."

"My name's Scarfang." The boy answered coldly before running away.

Whitetail looked around making sure they were alone. _The pack would not be gathering for another hour._ _He had enough time. _The werewolf knew that Greyback would be moving the pack soon, probably somewhere in the mountains. Once there, communication with the Wizarding World would be practically impossible. _He had to act now._

Harry heard the footsteps and tried to outrun them but Whitetail was too fast and he soon found himself being tackled from behind. Not wanting to take any chances with magic Whitetail raised his fist and hit Harry/Scarfang in the jaw the young pup's world exploded in pain and then darkness….

………………………….

Moody sat at his desk completely furious. _Remus had escaped! Incompetent fools! __Good thing they still had their man in the pack. _

_**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **_


	5. Pleased to meet you Mr Lupin

**Thanks So Much For Reviewing! **

**A note:Rememeber that Harry's werewolf' name is _SCARFANG!_ **

**hp/fg**

………………………………………………………

Harry Potter and Co. Belong to Rowling!

………………………………………………………

**Chapter five. Pleased to Meet You Mr. Lupin **

Harry woke up to a hard ground under him and ropes that bit into his arms and legs, _ropes that he couldn't see_. He seemed to be alone but his nose told him otherwise Whitetail was close he could smell him. He tried to move slightly but found the ropes tightening; figuring magic had been used on him he quit trying to get loose. Whitetail was getting closer and he felt his stomach tighten nervously. He hoped the pack would arrive soon.

……………………………

Remus walked through the forest his wolf senses completely on the alert for any attack. He still had a slight limp but that would be taken care off with the coming moon so he didn't worry about it too much. The thought that Greyback's pack had Harry had shocked him at first but in the end he knew that Harry would not be harmed. The pack watched over its own and would take care of Harry; the only thing that made him nervous was the traitor. Someone inside the pack had framed him for the attacks and that someone would not stand by and see _the-boy-who-lived_ become a werewolf.

He was also worried because he knew the pack had been courted by Voldemort at one time, Greyback had played a dangerous game and had never really committed himself as a full supporter but had offered just enough help to get by. Unfotunately, the Wizarding World had learnt of it. How would that World feel about the fact that its savior had been cursed to become a werewolf at the age of eleven? Remus shuddered and tried not to think of it.

Remus was so engrossed in his thoughts that he did not see the bundle in front of him until he tripped over it. A_ rock?_ _Wait a minute this wasn't a rock_! Thinking it might be an injured animal Remus quickly moved to the side and then rose to his feet. It was dark but he could easily make out the shape of a small child.

"_WHATTA!"_ He choked out looking into the greenest eyes he had ever seen.

…………………………

When the pup had failed to return at sundown and Whitetail had not turned up either. The pack had searched the surrounding forest they had found the spot where Harry had sat practicing his magic. Greyback followed the two sets of footprints and when he got to the spot where Harry had been tackled and found the blood Greyback drew his fangs and claws and set of running. The_ pup was gone and Whitetail would pay!_

The pack ran after Greyback struggling to keep up with the alpha. Greyback did not once look behind or slowed down. He would find the pup and he would tear Whitetail's throat out.

………………………

Whitetail got to the Ministry's floo network that would take him to Auror Headquarters. Unfortunately nothing was happening, someone somewhere had shut down one of the network stops and it was interfering with the magical flow. His ears were alert to even the slightest noise and his nose to any smell that may seem out of the ordinary. He had taken a great risk by removing the boy from the camp but he had had to do it; he couldn't stand and see the boy slowly turn into one of them, _a cursed werewolf._ Maybe if the boy was taken back to the Wizarding World something could be done for him. It saddened and angered Whitetail that _the-boy-who-lived_ had been stolen from his Wizarding heritage and been turned into a creature of the night, a dark beast that would one day turn on his own magical kind.

When talk of moving had arisen Whitetail knew that he had to rescue the boy. Greyback was a smart one and would not stay in such an open place now that he had Harry. The beast had bitten the boy himself. He wondered what plans the Alpha had for the boy…once an alpha male bit someone two things could happen the apha male could simply allow the new werewolf to become part of the pack or claim him as mate. Harry was too important to be just a simple werewolf…Greyback was not a fool this was an opportunity for the pack and werewolves in general. Who could stand against Greyback and _the-boy-who- lived_? Not many.

He was in mid thought when a slight breeze brought the unmistakable scent of the alpha male. At the same time the floo began pulsating he looked at the green embers that crackled with magic. _He had to go now!_ He tried not to panic as the alpha's scent became stronger. _Sweet Merlin he had to go!_

Scarfang heard the footsteps coming closer and swallowed. He could smell the werewolf's fear.

"We're leaving!" Whitetail announced picking Scarfang up by the front of his shirt.

"You Traitor!" _Scarfang knew he had to make time! He had to stall the werewolf!_

"Shut up or you'll be sorry!"

"You coward! When Greyback finds you-"

"Shut up! Shut up!" Whitetail hissed slamming the pup against the stone wall. Harry sucked in his breath as his back made contact with the stone. He ignored the pain and began concentrating…_the binding was so he wouldn't run away but it couldn't prevent him from disappearing!_ He saw Whitetail's hand rise up, the werewolf back handed him repeatedly until he whimpered from the pain. He could feel blood running from his nose and his cheek beginning to swell but the small boy didn't allow that to break his concentration. _He had to escape! Go Somewhere, Go to the Pack! To the Pack! TO THE PACK!_ His mind demanded as Whitetail dragged him outside.

Whitetail had not meant to hurt the boy…but he had to make sure the boy did not give their position away. _Why couldn't the brat just cooperate! Oh Merlin! Was the boy so infected by the werewolves that he would rather stay with them than go back to his own people? _

It happened so fast that Scarfang didn't even feel the slight dizziness he had felt the couple of times he had apparated before. Indeed at first he had thought that Whitetail had let him fall to the ground. He lay unmoving until he felt a weight fall over him. He opened his eyes and found himself looking into kind golden eyes.

"WHATTA!"

Sensing kindness in the startled man he pleaded, "Please help me!"

…………………………………

One minute Whitetail was dragging Scarfang outside and the next he was on his face. He patted the ground next to him trying to find the boy but he was gone. VANISHED! He got up quickly to look around but found himself knocked to the floor by a heavy weight that threatened to suffocate him. When he opened his eyes he found himself looking into Greyback's murderous eyes.

Whitetail's scream was cut short by Greyback's claws ripping his throat out.

……………………………………

Moody paced back and forth. The floo had been interrupted by one of the Minister's many calls. Moody had rudely told him to call back later and the foolish man had been insulted and tried to give him an earful but Moody had told him to bugger off! He would probably get a reprimand but he didn't care, he wasn't there to make friends.

"The floo! What's going on?" Moody asked slamming his hands on the table.

"We're working on it!" Wizards ran to and fro…working on the floo system.

"Hurry up!"

"Yes sir!" A young witch answered waving her wand in an intricate spell that managed to piece the magical flow to the network.

Moments later the floo began working and the dismembered remains of Whitetail "a. k. a." Auror Curtis were sent through. The Floo was then consumed by blue flames, _Greyback's magical trademark. _

"Damn it! Get Dumbledore!_"_

…………………………………

"Don't move child."

"All right." Scarfang answered trying not to wheeze; it was starting to hurt to breathe.

Remus removed the wand he had rescued from one of his many hiding places and waved it infornt of the boy, "fini incantum!"

Scarfang felt the ropes disappear and stretched his limbs carefully in relief. He touched his face and with the bottom of his shirt and wiped the blood from his nose. It was still bleeding a little bit and his back hurt a lot. He closed his eyes hoping nothing was broken.

"Are you all right?" Remus asked trying to look at the boy's face.

"I will be in a little while Sir." Harry said thinking the man smelled a little familiar. _Was he a werewolf too?_

"How did you come to be in a body bind?" Remus said looking at the black haired boy, his green eyes reminded him of Lily but he couldn't be sure, Harry was supposed to be eleven, this child looked eight, nine at the most.

Scarfang didn't understand the term _body mind_ but figured that it was the name of the spell Whitetail had used.

"I was taken from my _pa--family_." No sense in telling him he was a werewolf until he knew a little more about the man.

"I see. Would you like me to help you find your way back?" Remus breathed in slowly…_he was almost sure but he did not want to make a mistake._

Scarfang opened his mouth to say yes but he changed his mind. The man looked nice enough but he had to be careful…he looked at the man…he was dressed in very old style clothes and was wearing a long robe, he had used a wand. _Did that mean he was a Wizard? Threeclaw had told him not to trust Wizards because they didn't like werewolves._ Scarfang wished he were home with the pack. He looked around aware that the man was watching him closely. "Would you like my help son?"

Scarfang shrugged, "I'll find my way back. Thank you for your help Sir."

"You're welcome…Harry." Remus whispered. _It was him! Merlin it was him! James scent! James and Greyback's! _

Scarfang looked up surprised but didn't contradict the use of his old name. _How did the man know his name?_ "I have to go." He said getting up with Remus's help. Remus eyes had gone a slightly golden; his nostrils flared as he got a good look at Harry's injuries… "You're hurt" he whispered his voice deeper.

"I'm fine..just got knocked around a bit but I'll be on my way," The boy said sensing the man's anger and walking away.

"HARRY POTTER!" Remus growled, the werewolf inside him cried for his best friend.

Scarfang turned around…_Harry Potter? So the man did know him. _"I don't use that name."

Remus nodded understanding. The boy was _a pup_ and had a new name. Tears sprung to his eyes, "And what is your name son?"

Harry hesitated but the man didn't seem to be evil. Taking a deep breath he said, "Scarfang!" He lifted his long bangs to show his scar. "I don't have fangs yet though.…and you?"

"My name's Remus Lupin, I used to know your parents…they loved you very much."

Scarfang felt his chest tighten…something inside him told him the man wasn't lying. He nodded and walked back. When he was a few feet away he stuck his hand out, "Pleased to Meet you Mr. Lupin"

Remus took the boy's hand and then unable to stop himself pulled Scarfang close to him.

He held him until Greyback's scent struck him like a ton of bricks.

Scarfang smelled the alpha too and pulled away from Remus. The young pup looked around. _Yes! There he was! Greyback was running towards them and behind him the rest of the pack! They had found him! _

He looked up and saw Mr. Lupin's eyes go completely gold, his fingers elongate into claws and his canines turn into fangs_...Mr. Lupin was a werewolf ! Maybe his parents had been werewolves TOO!_

………………………………

**Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them very much! Please don't stop!**

**Read and review, read and review, read and review!**


	6. We have to put him down

**Thanks So Much For Reviewing! **

**Note: There are going to be several parts in the chapter where I will refer to Harry as Scarfang and vice versa, remember they are the same person. I do it because some characters will see _the-boy-who-lived_ as Harry while others will see him as Scarfang. **

**hp/fg**

………………………………………………………

Harry Potter and Co. Belong to Rowling!

………………………………………………………

**Chapter six. We have to put him down.**

Scarfang waited eagerly as the pack approached_. They had come! They hadn't forgotten about him! His family had come for him! _

Remus braced himself when Greyback stopped about ten feet from him reeking of blood. He saw Harry recognize the scent and felt him shift nervously. The rest of the pack spread around surrounding them. If Remus had tried to escape he wouldn't have gotten very far unless he apparated, but he wasn't here to escape, _not anymore._

"Come pup." Greyback ordered his eyes never leaving Remus. The slighter werewolf had been considered the most mild mannered of the pack but here he stood…_the werewolf either had guts, was innocent, or was plain stupid,_ Greyback thought. He looked at Scarfang the young pup was hesitating. "NOW!" For some reason this angered him more than he thought possible.

Scarfang swallowed and cleared his throat…_something was happening_. "You have a problem with your hearing?" Greyback growled.

Remus saw Harry's struggle and felt for the pup, "Go on son. It'll be all right." he whispered quietly.

Harry nodded and walked to Greyback. The Alpha felt himself growling, the Traitor had spoken to the pup as if he cared for him. The werewolf took Scarfang by the arm possessively and looked at Remus furiously, Remus swallowed and looked down. He had been right; Greyback would claim Harry if he hadn't already.

"Threeclaw take him and see if you can keep him safer this time." Threeclaw stepped up and took Harry's arm and walked him back to the edge of the circle without saying a word.

"He helped me Threeclaw." Remus heard Harry whisper urgently.

Greyback felt something inside him, _Why was the pup so worried about the traitor?_ To the see his pup hesitate and worry about someone other than him angered him, angered him to the point of no return. Had anyone had the guts to talk to the Alpha they would've told him it was _jealousy,_ no one inside the pack was that insane. Greyback's nostrils flared and he flexed his claws wanting to kill again. Whitetail had been too easy maybe the Traitor would prove a little more difficult.

"I did not betray the pack." Remus knew he had precious little time to convince the Alpha of his innocence and hoped that Greyback's blood lust could be contained until he could get his two cents in.

"You were foolish to come back Traitor."

"I did not betray the pack." Remus tried to keep calm and focused on Harry who was whispering to Threeclaw. _"He helped me Threeclaw. Let me go and tell Greyback." _Threeclaw looked down at the dark haired pup but did not let go and tightened her had around his. _If Scarfang got away from her she'd get more than one backhand this time._

"Words…you have always been an outsider, ashamed to walk with us."

"I-" Remus wanted to contradict the Alpha but he knew in his heart that his werewolf had always been a cause of shame to him and his family. To lie would be ridiculous, Greyback knew what was in his heart.

"I, what?" Greyback bit out.

"I was but _I didn't betray the pack_." Remus could feel the anger around him, _the pack's suspicions had been just been confirmed. He had to convince them of his loyalty._

"Tell me why I should let you live!" Greyback asked taking a step forward. Remus swallowed and looked at Harry just seeing the boy gave him strength; _he had to be in the pack. He had to be there for Harry or die trying._

"The Ministry came to recruit me at the hospital, I have a pensieve. I can show you."

Greyback looked at him warily it was clear to him that Whitetail had been the traitor but he didn't care. _Moony would not be coming back especially not after the way he had spoken to Scarfang, spoken to him like he loved him._ "You want to use your Wizard's magic to prove your innocence."

"I was born a Wizard…I can't stop being one just because-"

"So why come back? It is the pack that doesn't want you now _Moony._" Greyback whispered using Lupin's pack name. Remus breathed in sharply, _he was losing they would walk away from him._

"PLEASE I DID NOT BETRAY THE PACK!"

"MAYBE NOT WITH THE MINISTRY BUT HERE…." Greyback growled pointing at his heart "IN HERE YOU DID. GO BACK TO YOUR FIRST WORLD LUPIN YOU ARE NOT WANTED, YOU ARE NOT NEEDED, YOU ARE NOT WELCOMED." Greyback growled and turned away. He walked past Harry ignoring the pup. He could feel the wolf inside wanting to welcome Scarfang back but Greyback pushed him down. _He had to think. The pup had set his werewolf on edge and he needed time to get him under control. _

Remus felt a coldness come over him…_No! He couldn't lose Harry! No! No! No! _He felt tears of frustration and loss come to his eyes. He heard the quiet crunching of leaves and branches as the pack began to leave. Looking over to where Harry was, he saw Threeclaw. She eye him warily and then turned away taking Harry with her.

"But why? He's a werewolf!" Scarfang couldn't understand. _The nice man had helped him. He could sense he was good. Why was Greyback being so mean?_ He pulled on Threeclaw but her grip was too strong.

"He's not one of us." Threeclaw explained briefly.

"Yes he is and he helped me!" Scarfang couldn't understand it. _Moony wanted to be part of the pack! Why wasn't Greyback letting him?_

"Enough Scarfang! He betrayed the pack in his heart. He's always denied us. We don't need him." Scarfang was too young to understand what it all meant but he knew what it felt to be alone and he couldn't bring himself to give in. The man was lonely he could feel it. Using his werewolf strength he pulled away from Threeclaw's grip. He ran back hearing the she-wolf after him but didn't care, "Mr Moony!"

Remus saw Harry give Threeclaw the slip and run to him, "I'm sorry you can't come with us Mr. Moony I really am! But it was nice to meet you and I appreciate your help." Scarfang got out quickly and stuck his small hand out.

"It was nice to meet you to too." Remus was about to shake the small hand when Greyback jumped in front of him and grabbed the pup, threw him over his shoulder, and growled at Remus in murderous rage.

Greyback growled possessively holding Harry over his shoulder. Remus flinched in submission and looked at the ground as a werewolf would. To all present except for Scarfang the message was loud clear, the pup had just been claimed. Greyback continued growling to the point that Scarfang was frightened…Remus could only watch them leave…_he had to get back in; he had to do it for the pup's sake…if Greyback had claimed him hard times would be ahead for the young werewolf. The Wizarding World would never accept it, would never tolerate it!_

………………………

Hours later Remus was alone in the forest, he needed to prepare himself. He would have to begin the long process of becoming accepted by the pack once more. What had been given to him at one time he would now have to earn. He had to be strong for Scarfang.

………………………

Scarfang lay sleeping against Greyback, the young boy hadn't known why he would no longer be sleeping next to Threeclaw. He figured that he had gotten into so much trouble that Greyback must've thought it was best if he stayed with him from now on.

Scarfang really hadn't given the whole situation too much thought. After being carried by Greyback for what must've seemed like an eternity the pack had come to a small opening that led them into a large cave. Everyone had lay down to sleep, Scarfang had tried to go to Threeclaw but Greyback had held him back, the young pup didn't know what to make of it but not wanting to anger the Alpha he stayed put and allowed Greyback to check him over and to lick his injuries clean. He had remained calm throughout the whole experience happy that Greyback was not angry like he had thought at first. He hoped Mr. Lupin would be all right. Maybe he could try and convince Greyback to let him come back…He doubted Greyback would listen but he would try. _It was the least he could do._

Greyback had finished washing the pup and motioned for him to lay down. Scarfang had hesitated for a second and that had brought a deep growl from the Alpha…the pup had immediately lay down after that. He had been covered with a warm fur and snuggling in its warmth had fallen asleep in seconds.

Greyback growled pleased and walked out of the cave to guard the pack. He walked by the half sleeping pack…the growl was a warning to keep away from his pup. Redfang and Blueblood gave the Alpha male a few moments and then walked after him. Greyback had claimed Scarfang, the pup would be the Alpha's mate when he came of age. His two seconds nodded in satisfaction, Greyback had done his duty to the pack.

Hours later the Alpha male and his two seconds returned from guard duty and three other werewolves left to replace them. Greyback went over to Scarfang, the pup was still sleeping soundly. Greyback lay down next to him and Scarfang immediately scooted over to the warmth he offered.

………………………………..

_**The next day….**_

Dumbledore and Moody sat going over the facts.

"Once a werewolf always a werewolf, I always say." Moody began, he had gone to Hogwarts to see the Headmaster. School would be starting in a week and preparations were in full swing so the Headmaster had been unable to meet with the old Auror. Well that's what Dumbledore had told him Moody didn't believe him for a minute. Dumbledore had been avoiding him in hopes of stalling this meeting well it had worked for a week.

"Not so. Auror Curtis was a loyal Wizard after he was turned Mr. Moody"

"We was turned as an adult. We're talking about a child."

"We don't know if Harry's been turned."

"Headmaster he's been in their hands for almost two weeks, believe me he's been turned. Remember what the Uncle said, the boy had a bite mark."

"I'm sure something may be done."

"Nothing can be done except prepare ourselves."

"Mr. Moody you are not going to start with that again."

"The boy is a threat! He brought down the Dark Lord! Not you or me! Not the Aurors or a hundred Wizards! But him! A toddler!"

"If we could find him and change him!"

"There is no cure for lycanthropy or have you forgotten. No, _the-boy-who-lived_ is gone. We have a werewolf to contend with…a powerful werewolf who will most likely be mated with Greyback of all creatures!" The Auror spat out in disgust.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" Dumbledore protested agitatedly.

"I DO KNOW THAT! Do you think Greyback would allow anyone else to mate with the boy? Greyback is many things but stupid is not one of them!"

"We have failed him!"

"No Headmaster we have not failed him yet!"

"What are you talking about?"

"There's no worse curse than lycanthropy…we have to do what's right."

"Do what's right?" the Headmaster asked hoping the Auror was saying something different.

"Think of him as a deceased animal…."

Dumbledore closed his eyes, _Kill him? Merlin help them! Merlin help them! _

"The Ministry backs me up on this. I have several ideas on how to go about it."

Moody continued but Dumbledore was no longer listening. _Merlin help them! They were going to murder the child! If only Harry could understand how evil werewolves were! He had to rescue the boy! _

**hghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghgh**

**Thanks so much for your reviews they are awesome! ****Please don't stop and neither will I!**


	7. Welcome back Mr Moony

**Thanks So Much For Reviewing! **

**Please and I meant it. Forgive me for any grammar or spelling mistakes. It is not done on purpose! **

**hp/fg**

………………………………………………………

Harry Potter and Co. Belong to Rowling!

………………………………………………………

**Chapter Seven. Welcome back Mr. Moony.**

……………………………………………………………

_Continues the conversation between Moody and the Headmaster…_

"I know of a spell that may bring Harry back all on his own but it involves restricted magic so I will need to meet with the Wizengamot for their authorization." The Headmaster told Moody interrupting the Auror's tirade

"Restricted magic? That powerful?"

"That powerful…" Dumbledore nodded looking at his hands. "Discretion would be of the essence. The meeting should be called without anyone but the Wizengamot's knowledge or we might lose the element of surprise."

"I will arrange the meeting and no one will know Headmaster. I guarantee it." Moody promised solemnly before leaving the Headmaster's office.

…………………….

The meeting was the next morning at 7am. Dumbledore sat watching the Wizard Elders closely…he needed their support, _so much was riding on it._

After much debating the tipping of the scale had been the prophecy. As one of the Wizard elder's had said, "It's tragic but Voldemort's body was never found. We have all heard the whispers of his return; we can't allow the only Wizard capable of bringing about the Dark Lord's demise to enter into a union with a werewolf. We can not add another threat to the Wizarding Community. Better he be gone than in league with a creature of the dark. If Harry Potter can not be called back to the Wizarding World then he will cease to exist."

Dumbledore left the meeting with a heavy but resolute heart. Sacrifices had to be made…the spell would take a lot out of him but he had to do it. He owed it to the Wizarding Community.

Once in Hogwarts he set to work.

The Headmaster held the vial with a sample of Harry's blood. He had often wondered what had possessed him to take the blood before he had left the boy in front of his relatives but now he knew.

_Two days later...a couple of miles from Greyback's camp._

Scarfang walked with Blueblood a deer leg strung over his back, the older and much larger werewolf carried the rest. Blueblood was grilling him about smells, it was extremely important that he become more accustomed to discerning smells as it could very well save his life one day.

Scarfang was listening carefully. The young pup had fallen into an interesting routine with the pack. Though he hardly ever saw Greyback during the day, he always slept next to him at night. It was odd really because the Alpha hardly ever spoke to Scarfang except to give him orders which consisted of one word such as: Eat, Sleep, Sit, Yes and Greyback's favorite, _No!_

The other werewolves always seemed to have an eye on him. It kind of made him feel like a trouble maker that needed to be kept in line but he figured that it could be worse. He could be back with his relatives. Shaking his head he smiled, _who would've thought that magic existed and that he was now a werewolf._

Blueblood was keeping a close eye on his charge Greyback had told him to take the pup hunting while he scouted new camp sites with Redfang and Earthpaw. _Tire him out_ had been his exact words.

Blueblood felt for Greyback, things were difficult for the Alpha. His mate was only eleven and would not reach sexual maturity till he turned seventeen or eighteen. Until then the werewolf had to look for company elsewhere, nothing worse than to have your mate next to you and not be able to touch him or her.

Blueblood knew the pup had questions but Greyback was not the talking type and the pack was not about to say anything that might frighten Scarfang. It was a sensitive subject that he did not feel qualified to handle. Blueblood wondered how long it would be before Scarfang figured it out. The pup was not stupid and was starting to piece things together. Just that morning he had asked why he couldn't sleep next to Threeclaw's nephews. Greyback had told him that the pup's place was with him. Scarfang had been about to ask why when Redfang interrupted giving Greyback the opportunity to walk away. Undeterred Scarfang had then gone to find him/Blueblood and asked why his place was with Greyback? Blueblood had feigned confusion and told him that they would be going hunting.

Scarfang had thought that this would be an excellent opportunity to ask Blueblood questions about _the looks_ from the pack, about Greyback's attitude, and about a thousand other things but the older werewolf was proving more of task master than Greyback and had Scarfang so busy that he had had to push the questions aside. Wishing he could understand what was going on he inhaled deeply and began reciting the different smells to Blueblood. He was talking away when something strange happened…a smell…he concentrated… there it was again… he could smell it. He stopped walking and looked behind him…_blood?_

"What's wrong Scarfang?" Blueblood questioned sniffing the air. _Nothing there! Not even the Traitor's scent,_ the older werewolf thought calmly.

"Nothing Sir..." Scarfang apologized feeling a chill down his spine and the hair at the back of his neck stand.

Blueblood accepted the answer but informed Greyback of it as soon as the werewolf got back from scouting new sites.

………………..

Dumbledore added Harry's blood to the potion and began reciting the spell…if everything went well the boy should be in Hogwarts before the week was out.

…………………

_A week later…._

Dream sequence.

_The man with the red eyes was looking at him…Scarfang whimpered but the man wouldn't look away. He saw his parents and a castle with high towers and ghosts, his parents were there. He was walking to the castle when he heard howling calling him back. He hesitated and began crying. Why were his parents at a castle! He didn't know what to do! He wanted to go home!_

Scarfang opened his eyes with a start. Someone had been watching him or had it been a dream? He didn't know but he had a terrible headache. He sat up everyone was asleep including Greyback. _Why was he always waking up in the middle of the night? _He kicked the furs off and got up grumpily. Licking his lips he took a step towards the cave's entrance. He had walked three steps when he felt someone grab him by his ankle.

Greyback had been woken up by the slight movement next to him and had been surprised to see his cub walking away from him. He stretched his arm and grabbed the cub's ankle easily. Scarfang whimpered and looked down frightened.

"I'm thirsty!" Scarfang said relieved that it wasn't the man with the red eyes.

"Sleep!"

"I'M THIRSTY!" Harry felt like he shouldn't be arguing but he couldn't help it something was burning him from inside and he needed some water.

Greyback sniffed, "Do you feel sick?"

"I wanna go home!" Scarfang announced much to Greyback's annoyance.

"You are home!" Greyback pulled on Scarfang's ankle knocking the cub to the ground and dragging him back to him.

"I wanna go home!" Scarfang shouted kicking at Greyback.

Greyback's nose twitched. _Something was wrong? _"To your Aunt and Uncle?" He asked.

"HOME! NOW!" Scarfang growled clawing at Greyback's face. Caught of guard the Alpha let go of Scarfang, the pup wasted no time and ran but the two werewolves that had been sleeping by the entrance quickly blocked his way and carried him back to the angry Alpha.

Blueblood was a Wizard that had been turned as an adult so he was able to recognize Scarfang's behavior for what it was and stepped in before Greyback gave the pup a good thrashing. "I can smell magic on him, dark magic. This isn't good Sire we have to break the spell."

An hour later after much growling and scratching Scarfang was finally under control. When Blueblood had tried with Greyback's permission to talk to Scarfang the pup had bared his canines and clawed at the werewolf.

"Break the spell then!" the Alpha ordered angrily. _If the werewolf had recognized the pup's condition then he should be able to break the spell, right?_

"None of us have that kind of knowledge." Greyback and the pack all knew magic some more than others but they were not dark Wizards no matter what the Wizarding World thought.

"No, but the Traitor does." Threeclaw whispered holding onto one of her nephews protectively.

Greyback growled picking Scarfang up before the pup could wiggle out of his hold. "I'm home!" the pup shouted at Greyback and tried to claw at him. The Alpha was not known for his patience so to see him go out of his way to not hurt the cub was quite a sight. Scarfang had not only scratched and bitten Greyback but was now swearing at him like the best and the Alpha had not so much as raised a hand to him. _It was unbelievable! _

"Bring him!" The werewolf ordered and the Pack hurried to do the Alpha's bidding. An hour later they walked in and pushed Remus before Greyback and Scarfang.

Remus had been hunting when he had been set upon by three werewolves from the pack and had been dragged back to the camp. He hadn't said a word or even resisted. If he was being brought back it was because Greyback had ordered it.

"You know spells." Greyback stated holding Scarfang close to him.

Remus looked from Harry to Greyback and nodded worriedly. Harry seemed to be asleep but Remus sensed it was not a normal sleep.

"He's been with us for over three weeks. He left his relatives happily now he wants to go home. Why?"

"I have to examine him." Remus looked at the ground his heart was going a hundred miles per minute. _Harry needed him! _He looked around the whole pack was there, almost sixty werewolves ready to tear him apart if he so much as caused the cub any discomfort.

"He complains he's warm inside. He can apparate exceedingly well I want this stopped before he thinks of it." Scarfang who had been sleeping woke up and was trying to get free.

"Do it quickly!"

Remus pulled his wand out and began a diagnostic spell. When his wand gave off different colored hues that quickly turned red and then black Remus clenched his jaw.

"Black magic!" Remus looked up but Greyback showed no surprise it was as if he had already known. The Wizard cleared his throat and continued, "It's a black spell. I need to see what for though." Remus said crawling over to where Greyback sat with Harry. After a detailed examination Remus sat back and rubbed his eyes. "It's called a blood beckoning spell. Someone is calling him to go back. If he doesn't go he will die."

"YOU NEED BLOOD FOR BLACK MAGIC!" Redfang shouted while the pack moved restlessly about. Contrary to popular belief Werewolves did not like magic and used it only sparingly. This had been one of the reasons Remus had never quite fit in, he had never given up practicing magic while in the pack.

"Exactly. Whoever is doing this has a sample of Scarfang's blood."

"He is mine he will not go!" Greyback growled knocking Remus to the ground with one swat. Remus covered his head and hoped the Alpha would not take Harry's condition out on him.

"I think that's the reason he hasn't gone." Remus explained waiting for the blows that did not come. "He doesn't want to. In his heart he is home. His mind is telling him one thing but his heart is telling him something different."

"Can he continue fighting?"

"If he were an adult maybe but he's a child and even if he is magically powerful he doesn't know how to channel his magic yet…he won't be able to hold off for very long without help."

"What can be done?" Greyback growled unable and unwilling to hold back the werewolf any longer.

Remus saw the eyes change from light blue to amber and the claws elongate but continued talking. "Blood magic was used to beckon him…we can do the same thing. Is he your mate?"

"He will be." Remus nodded in understanding.

"Then we can do a blood bonding spell and that will counteract the spell he's under right now."

"Do it but won't they try another spell?"

"They won't. This spell" Remus said pointing at Harry, "is set to kill him if he doesn't go back." The howling in the cave hit an all time high in savagery. _The Alphas's mate was being cursed to die heads would roll!_ Remus cleared his throat and continued "I think they performed this spell on the assumption that no one here could counter it."

"Keep him here and you will have what you want." Greyback promised quietly.

Remus nodded gratefully, "I'll need help gathering some herbs for the potion that goes with the spell."

"Threeclaw! Go with him! One thing! I want to know who?" Greyback would enjoy killing the one responsible for making his mate suffer.

Remus nodded and got closer, "…Do you wanna go home?" The cub nodded wordlessly.

"Where's home?"

Scarfang wrestled the lie that came to his lips but gave in in the end, "HOGWARTS!"

Remus inhaled sharply Dumbledore!

The pack howled in anger and swore revenge on the Headmaster.

………………………..

_Dumbledore _sat in complete concentration. He could feel the magic pulsating around him and could feel the young boy's weak reluctance and could only smile. Their savior was almost home.

……………………….

Remus and Threeclaw worked quickly, both knew exactly what was needed and what was at stake.

The werewolves managed to keep the pup from apparating to Hogwarts by gathering and lending their support to the pair. Scarfang tried to focus on the pack's words and sentiment to keep from slipping into the abyss that seemed to be pulling him away.

Gathering the last two ingredients which was blood from Scarfang and Greyback Remus took the wand out and began the spell. Remus felt the pull from the alien magic around Scarfang and began breaking of the link ...hours later it was time... he handed the cup with the blood and herbs to Threeclaw and she quickly tipped some down Scarfang's throat and then passed the cup to Greyback who gulped it down.

Within minutes Remus heard the rumble of the black magic used on Scarfang begin to pull harder and more violently.

………………………….

Dumbledore felt his insides burn with the Harry's refusal to return…he pushed until he felt the spell begin to break. With regret the Headmaster opened his red eyes and whispered the last part of the spell… _AVADA KEDRAVRA_! Dumbledore sighed tiredly, _how had it come to this…? _

………………………….

The cave crackled with magic. The Pack howled and growled angrily while the young cubs clung to Threeclaw frightened. Remus remained as calm as he could under the circumstances. He continued chanting the counter spell hoping he could keep the killing curse at bay but when he saw the _green ray_ in the cave he knew he hadn't been strong enough.

As soon as he felt the energy surging towards him Scarfang opened his eyes and in a blink of an eye he apparated himself and Greyback away from the curse. The magic unable to find it's target withered and died inside the cave.

………………………….

Greyback looked down at Scarfang the pup who was smiling weakly, his little canines showing in earnest. _He'd have to speak to him about baring his teeth at werewolves it wouldn't do for others to think he wanted to fight or eat them_.

"I made us disappear!"

"Yes. Now take us back to the pack."

"OK." Scarfang nodded and concentrated…a second later they were back in the cave and were being rushed by the other werewolves who for once were allowed to come near Greyback's pup to congratulate them on the escape and bonding, _whatever that meant_, thought Scarfang tiredly something else to add to his list of questions.

Remus smiled with his mouth closed as did any werewolf who knew better and waited for the Alpha to acknowledge him.

Scarfang was blushing with all the attention and good wishes the pack was offering. It was amazing but he felt so much better. Out of the corner of his eye the cub saw Mr. Moony and smiled teeth and all. _Mr. Moony was here! He was so happy and didn't know why until it hit him. Here was someone who could answer his questions. Hadn't he said that he knew his parents?_ Harry's smile got wider Remus couldn't help but smile back at the pup's innocence. He continued smiling until he saw Greyback looking at him, the werewolf showed his canines so Remus quickly looked down submissively. Greyback nodded curtly and left it at that. Remus was allowed back into the pack.

Later that night Scarfang walked up to Remus after he was sure Greyback was out for another mystery night excursion and offered his small hand, "Welcome back Mr. Moony."

Remus took the hand, "It's good to be back Scarfang."

Scarfang smiled, "Mr. Moony what does _bonding_ mean?"

Remus opened his mouth but then noticed that the cave had suddenly gone very, very quiet…so he closed it. He looked around him and then it hit him..._Scarfang didn't know!_ He looked down at the pup who waited for an answer patiently. _Scarfang didn't know!_

…………………………………..

It was with a heavy heart that Dumbledore announced to the Wizarding World that Harry James Potter had ceased to exist earlier that day. The child had been killed in an accident as he was being returned to the Wizarding Community by his muggle relatives. Wizards around the world mourned for _the-boy-who-lived._

That year a stone was stolen from Gringotts and months later sightings of _he-who-must-not-be-named_ and Peter Pettigrew began. As a result Sirius Black was released from Azkhaban when proof was found that he had not murdered Pettigrew or anyone else. The Wizard unfortunately was not very stable and became a recluse.

Having inherited the Potter Fortune after Harry died Lord Black was among the wealthiest Wizards in the Wizarding World. Unfortunately wealth meant nothing to him. He had lost everything that counted, his best friends and his Godson he had nothing to live for or so he thought. Eleven months later an old friend whom he had been led to believe as dead apparated at his doorstep.

……………………………………….

**Note: The story will start jumping years ahead in the next chapters. Scarfang will start going through a personality transformation brought about by his inner werewolf and inner Harry...** **_(Wicked giggle!)_**

………………………………………..

**Read and Review, Read and Review ! Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**


	8. Lord Black will help us!

**Thanks So Much For Reviewing!**

**Please remember this story deviates from the books! I apprecaite you guys reading!**

**hp/fg**

………………………………………………………

Harry Potter and Co. Belong to Rowling!

………………………………………………………

**Chapter eight. Lord Black will help us! **

Scarfang waited for several minutes oblivious to the silence around him or so it seemed… the truth was that he knew exactly what was going on, _he was eleven not stupid._ "Forget it Mr. Moony." He sighed exasperated and walked back to his sleeping area. He looked down at the two fox hides that served as pillows and an idea struck him. He had been doing everything he was supposed to be doing and no one was telling him anything. Well then he would just start doing things wrong and maybe then he'd get some answers. Picking up the fox hides and a large bear hide he used as a blanket Scarfang carried his makeshift bed ten feet away. If it had been quiet before the silence now was deafening! Scarfang swallowed nervously and closed his eyes feigning sleep.

_Remus's jaw dropped, Scarfang had to go back to Greyback's sleeping area. He had too!_ The Alpha had left about an hour ago and had announced he would not be long. Remus looked to the other wolves all of them were nervously watching the entrance. He had to do something before the Alpha got back or there would be hell to pay and _the pup_ would be paying it. He looked at Threeclaw and Earthpaw the werewolves seemed to be thinking the same thing. Blueblood was running his hands through his hair when he caught sight of Remus's worried face. Hadn't _the pup mentioned that Moony had known his parents?_ He quickly walked over to the werewolf and grabbed him to the opposite side of the cave.

"Tell him to go back." Blueblood ordered Moony.

"He won't listen to me. He wants answers he's been asking questions for over three weeks and no one has answered them."

"It's not our place."

"He needs to know he'll be Greyback's mate."

"How do you explain to an eleven year old that he's the submissive mate to a 30 year old werewolf ! And that he's expected to have a litter as soon as they mate!"

"A litter are you insane!

"It's bound to happen! Mates that magically strong are always carriers."

"How could Greyback have done it!"

"It wasn't his intention to take him as mate you fool. The cub walked into his cave! He didn't know who the cub was until after he bit him...! OH NO...! HE'S BACK...!" Blueblood whispered alarmed.

It was just at that time that Greyback made his way into the cave. He hoped the pup was asleep and looked to their sleeping area but it was empty. He looked around at the nervous pack and was about to growl in anger when he saw the cub sleeping not ten feet from his bed. Without a word he walked over and picked the pup up by the arm and spanked him three times with all the strength he could muster.

Scarfang howled in pain and tried to kick Greyback but the much larger werewolf easily side-stepped his weak attempts.

"You lie where I lie! You eat where I eat! You go where I go! And you do as I say!" Greyback shouted. Scarfang whimpered pitifully but managed to get one word out.

"WHY…WH….WHY?"

"WHAT!" Greyback could not believe the pup was actually talking back.

Scarfang as Harry was a relatively quiet boy but Harry as Scarfang was not. Scarfang felt his wolf grolwing in anger at Greyback's abuse and fought back the only way he could by asking questions and demanding answers. "ARE YOU DEAF! I ASKED WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY?" Scarfang was sobbing openly but he didn't care. He wasn't going to let the werewolf bully him anymore. He had behaved himself and done everything he was supposed to do. He was being a good werewolf and still Greyback wouldn't tell him anything. "WHY DO I LIE WHERE YOU LIE? EAT WHERE YOU EAT? GO WHERE YOU GO! AND DO AS YOU SAY!" Greyback's eyes widened in shock and the pack took a step back. Scarfang knew he had gone too far but couldn't back down. "ANSWER ME YOU STUPID FLEA-BITTEN MUTT!"

The pack growled and whimpered again at the pup's audacity while the strongest gathered ready to step in and rescue Scarfang from a sure death.

The insults struck Greyback and he growled menacingly baring his canines at Scarfang. For the first time since he joined the pack the pup was truly afraid of the Alpha and struggled to get away. He tried apparating but something was blocking him! He closed his eyes and concentrated but he couldn't do it and Greyback's anger was getting to the point of no return!

Greyback was seeing red and threw the pup on the ground. _Pup or not Scarfang was about to get a lesson in submissiveness!_ The pup landed on his hand and he felt a bone snap.

Blueblood ran and stepped in front of Scarfang while Threeclaw and Moonsong scurried to carry him out of reach. Undeterred by Blueblood's interference Greyback's werewolf took over and advanced on Threeclaw and Moonsong. _The pup needed to learn his place!_

Blueblood called to the higher ranking werewolves to surround the Alpha, _better the werewolf take his anger out on them than on an injured pup whose only fault had been his ignorance_. The other werewolves hung back with the older, weaker and younger members of the pack in case the Alpha turned their anger on them while Remus went over to Scarfang who was whimpering in pain.

With a background of growling and fighting werewolves Remus tried to take hold of Scarfang's hand but the pup was not cooperating. "Let me see your hand Scarfang."

The pup held his hand to his chest and ignored him. Remus looked up at the two females, "hold him." Threeclaw and Moonsong nodded and held Scarfang still while Remus pried the hand away. He touched the small hand and Scarfang flinched. With a simple spell he was able to set the broken bones and then worked on the swelling. He had nothing for the pain but at least the fracture had been healed.

Scarfang was oblivious to Moony's ministrations and focused on the werewolves fighting not twenty feet from him. The older werewolves, the ones Greyback most looked to had surrounded him and seemed to be serving as punching bags. Everytime the Alpha eyed Scarfang he would make a lunge for the pup but would be cut off by Blueblood, Earthpaw, Redfang, Greybrook, or Fourmoon.

_Why?_ Scarfang couldn't understand it?

The fighting lasted for a long, long time_. Had it all been his fault?_ Towards the end Greyback walked to and fro like a caged animal and the other werewolves looked on tiredly…after a while Greyback's anger disappeared and he howled. Scarfang cocked his head, Greyback looked so lonely, so alone... looking around he noticed how Earthpaw and Silver were always together, Redfang always seemed to be trying to get close to Threeclaw, Fourmoon and Moonsong…when he thought about _it seemed that almost everyone had someone, everyone except Greyback. Greyback was never around anyone that is except for him. Him?… Greyback and him...Bonding? BOUND…THE MAGIC HAD TIED THEM TO EACH OTHER…TIE THE KNOT…? MARRIED?... MARRIED!_ Scarfang sat up, ...h_e was married to Greyback! They were married!_

Scarfang looked at Moony and immediately asked, "I'm married to him, aren't I? That's why I have to be by his side, isn't it?"

Remus looked to the Alpha in werewolf form. "Yes that's what you would call it, we call it bonding."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"You're males... Scarfang you're so young… I think he was afraid to scare you away"

"I am scared…but…I wouldn't have left." Scarfang said honestly. The pup felt it was important that he ask questions. He could not grasp the concept of two males let alone two werewolves being together and simply asked "How?"

"Not now. Not until your at least seventeen." Scarfang nodded gratefully feeling more at ease.

"I belong here Mr. Moony I wouldn't have left."

Remus nodded understanding, this was Scarfang's home and family now. "He didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know…" Scarfang whispered feeling tears run down his cheeks. "I just wanted answers." He finished looking at the werewolves that had beard the brunt of the werewolf's anger.

Greyback was eyeing the pup wanting to pull him to him but something inside him held him back…he wanted his mate but it wasn't right…it wouldn't be right for a while. He whimpered and half growled and stood up and went to lay in his sleeping spot his back to the pack. He licked his paws and waited for sleep but it didn't come, he whimpered and half howled feeling lonely and tired.

Threeclaw rubbed her head against Scarfang's as did Moonsong and Remus. Scarfang couldn't help but cry. For some reason it just made him want to bawl like a little baby to see how loneyly Greyback really was.

Sensing that the danger had passed the Pack began getting ready for bed. It had been a long day and an even longer night.

Greyback's ears perked up when he heard the quiet sobbing and whimpered sadly. He looked back, _it was his pup, he had hurt his pup…_he whimpered guiltily and turned back around. He remained like that until he heard quiet footsteps getting closer. He sniffed and half opened his eyes, it was Scarfang. The pup stood infront of him with his sleeping hides. Not wanting to frighten him again Greyback did not move but only looked up from where he lay. _His eyes looked up like two big puppy eyes asking for Scarfang's fogiveness. _

Scarfang felt his legs all wobbly and hoped he could remain upright, his bottom stung from Greyback's spanking but he tried not to show it. He placed the fox hide close to the Alpha and then proceeded to lie down next to him. The werewolf looked at him feeling the small warm body against his fur and laid his head on his front paws. Sighing in relief that Greyback wasn't going to drive him away Scarfang quickly took the bear hide and covered himself with it. He was asleep in minutes. Greyback's eyes turned from amber to blue and looked at Scarfang lying next to him. He licked the boy's face, then wrapped his body against the pup's and fell asleep.

Remus and the rest of the pack sighed in relief. The next day Greyback woke up in his human form with Scarfang snuggled close to him. Feeling guilty about Scarfang's injuries Greyback got up quickly and got ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" Greyback heard Scarfang whisper.

Unable to meet the pup's eyes he continued with his back turned, "Hunting."

"Can I come?" Greyback froze in mid action. _The pup wanted to spend time with him! He didn't hate him!_

"Yes…if you want."

"Ok!" Scarfang said following a relieved Greyback outside.

……………………………..

_Four days later…._

Scarfang howled as his bones stretched and rearranged themselves within his body for the first time while Greyback held him licking him in comfort. After the transformation the pup whimpered and lay exhausted. Greyback's snout sniffed and licked away his pain. The pup looked up at his mate gratefully but felt like he would not be able to move again. Less than an hour later Scarfang was running along side Threeclaw's nephews playing the werewolf equivalent of tag while Greyback and the rest of the adult werewolves made sure the pack was safe from any attack.

Days passed and the pack made it to their next camp site…they remained there for two months this time…Scarfang was now a full fledged member of the pack and ran with Greyback wherever he went.

On the third month Earthpaw came across tracks much too close to the campsite. On closer examination it was determined that they were Wizard's tracks. Wanting the pack to be in safer surroundings Greyback decided to move to a higher location.

While all of this was happening news of Voldemort's rise and Black's release from Azkaban reached the pack. Greyback held a meeting with the werewolves of higher hierarchy and ordered that Remus teach them as much magic as he could.

Moony knew the time had come and told Scarfang everything about his role in the Dark Lord's first demise. He told Scarfang about his parents, his godfather, Peter, Dumbledore and his famous scar. The cub listened attentively wanting all of it to be a lie but knowing that it wasn't. Greyback held him close every night. He had been in league with the Dark Lord once and he knew that if Voldemort learnt of his mate's existence nothing would stop him until Scarfang lay dead.

Months passed and no tracks were seen again but the Werewolves reluctantly continued training in magic. They had to make sure they survived another attack. The first one which had occurred right before Scarfang had almost wiped them out.

_The second attack happened on a cold day in October. _

Moony who hung at the very back saw it first and howled in alarm. It was a flash of green light coming their way. The pack moved quickly and scattered, _AURORS!_

The Aurors had been tracking the pack for months and had lost its tracks with the last moon. _But now here they were! All of them!_ Auror Shackelbolt thought. Not losing anytime they set about casting killing curses. The first to go down was Earthpaw the brown werewolf. One of Threeclaw's nephews followed. Scarfang ran to Greyback in alarm but the Alpha was hit by a killing curse that richoted off a rock. The curse did not kill him but grazed him just below his front right leg. Greyback got up and began bringing Aurors down. Three lay dead before he felt himself start to tire. Scarfang was howling in anger and jumped at the first Auror bringing him down, Blueblood had been cornered by two Aurors but two of the older werewolves managed to cast spells that knocked away the wand and the Auror to the ground where he became an easy target.

When all was done…69 out of 75 were alive. Threeclaw could be heard howling as she tried to wake her nephew, the pup had transformed back to his human form and his small naked body lay torn apart in a pool of blood. His brother whimpered and nuzzled him with his snout. Unfortunately there was not time for mourning and Moonsong and Scarletthair were forced to half drag half carry a distraught Threeclaw from her nephew's body. Moony and Blueblood hung in the back and quickly disaparated the bodies and covered up their tracks.

The pack changed to their human form in hopes of not being spotted so easily and moved quickly and deeper than they had ever gone into the Mountains. It took a whole day to reach their destination but Greyback managed to hold on until then. The Alpha collapsed at the entrance of their shelter. The curse had not killed him right away but it would do so slowly.

"Mr. Moony!" Scarfang called out cradling Greyback's head in his lap. The Alpha was trying hard to stay awake but it wasn't working he needed a healer.

"The pack is safe." Greyback whispered. Scarfang nodded too afraid to break down if he spoke.

"Blueblood!"

"Yes, Greyback!" Blueblood answered strained.

"The pack after I'm gone."

"No!" Scarfang whimpered while the rest of the pack shook their heads in disbelief. _Greyback couldn't be dying! He couldn't!_

"Your responsibility …" Greyback whispered trailing off as a sharp pain made him growl in pain.

"Mr. Moony please do something!" Scarfang pleaded. _He had just found a family he couldn't lose him! He couldn't! _

Remus wiped his eyes and began thinking quickly. "I could do something if I had the right potions a place where he could get well."

"Please!" Scarfang pleaded again.

"I need potions! If only someone…" Moony trailed off…_Yes there was someone who would help them! _

"You know someone?" Blueblood pressured not wanting Greyback to die because of a stupid potion.

"Yes! And I know he'll help us!"

"Who Mr. Moony?" Scarfang asked.

"Your Godfather son. Lord Black will help us."

hghghghghghghghghghghghghghhghghghhghg

**Well there it is! I hope you like it!**

**Read and review plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**


	9. It can't be

**Thanks Sooooooooo Much For Reviewing! **

**hp/fg**

………………………………………………………

Harry Potter and Co. Belong to Rowling!

………………………………………………………

**Chapter nine. "It can't be."**

Scarfang stood in the shadows as the door was thrown open. Mr. Moony remained calm and looked down at the elf…it was an ugly looking creature with a frown and evil eyes. The elf looked up suspiciously…_the Wizard had gotten by the wards he must be a relative or something. _

"The Master is not receiving anyone!" the little beast screamed and made to slam the door but Moony stuck his foot out and kicked the door back.

Moony signaled Scarfang to enter and the pup quickly followed him in. "Get him! Tell him it's number _three Marauder_!" The elf looked at the Wizard and curled his mouth in a rude manner and stormed off leaving Moony and Scarfang alone.

"This is where he lives?" Scarfang asked in disbelief..._the house was practically falling apart!_

"Yes Scarfang this is the place."

"I thought you said he was rich Mr. Moony?" Scarfang asked looking around at the decaying furniture.

"He is."

"I don't understand Sir."

"Money can't buy you happiness son. Would you give up your place in the pack for wealth beyond your dreams?"

"No Sir. I'm happy where I'm at, really I am." Scarfang was explaining earnestly when a man flew down the stairs with his wand in hand.

"WHO ARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU!"

"PADFOOT!" Remus looked up recognizing his one time best friend and growled in pain at the man's appearance. Sirius Black was not the man he used to be. Azkaban had been cruel. The once youthful looking Wizard who could get any girl looked at least 15 years older. His once brown hair was streaked with grey and his eyes were sunken. Sirius Black had lost so much and it all showed on his face and emaciated body.

Scarfang growled nervously his Godfather did not seem at all well. He reminded him of a madman he had once seen dragged away in a television show.

Sirius stormed down the stairs ready to kill who ever was playing the cruel joke when he was stopped by a word. "PADFOOT!" Sirius fell to his knees as he laid eyes on Remus Lupin and the young boy who stood to his side. A boy with an angelic face and the greenest eyes he had not seen in a decade.

Remus rushed to his friend's side, "Padfoot! It's me Moony! I'm alive!"

"Alive! Dumbledore told me…he said the pack got you…you were killed…" Moony whispered looking into his friend's eyes unable to believe what was happening.

"False! All of it's a lie! I'm alive! We both are…." Remus smiled motioning for Scarfang to step forward. Sirius nodded happily as tears fell down his cheeks.

"Come here son." Scarfang had hung back and shifted nervously. He didn't think the Wizard looked very stable but his Godfather was the only man who could help Greyback so he resolutely walked closer.

"It's Harry…Merlin he looks just like James!" Sirius laughed wiping the tears from his eyes.

"My name's no-" Scarfang was about to say when he caught Moony's look and remained quiet.

"Come here Harry." Sirius held out his arms and Scarfang walked to them. The Wizard hugged him and sobbed murmuring to himself, "Merlin….I hoped ….I really did! ...all I wanted was to see you again…I just wanted that! To see you again and here you are! Sweet Merlin here you are!" Sirius sobbed and Harry who had never in his life seen a grown man cry hugged him back and patted his head trying to comfort him. The cub held his Godfather while the man broke down. Scarfang knew that he had had a horrible life with the Dursley's but he had never thought that there were others out there who might have had it bad too. Identifying with his Godfather's sadness he felt his eyes swell up with tears of his own.

888888888888888888888888888888

**_an hour later….._**

Scarfang was anxious to get back but there was a lot of talking to be done and although Mr. Moony was trying to be brief his Godfather was not cooperating and kept interrupting the werewolf.

"But I don't understand!"

"Siri please let me finish! There's not much time…he and I have to be elsewhere but we need your help!" Moony explained quickly as he pointed at Scarfang, the cub was sitting next to his Godfather allowing the Wizard to drape his hand across his shoulders and hug him. Scarfang did not want to be rude but he was nervous …when Greyabck got a whiff of him there would be hell to pay. Still the man did not look well and Scarfang didn't have the heart to pull away.

"Ok ok! I'm sorry it's just that I'm so happy!" Sirius was smiling from ear to ear and couldn't help but hug his Godson even more.

"Yes I know…look there's a friend of ours…" Scarfang frowned _Greyback wasn't a friend of theirs…Greyback was his mate…well he would be in six years…but he certainly wasn't a friend of Mr. Moony's. Except for Blueblood he really didn't think the Alpha had any friends._ Moony continued quickly hoping Scarfang would not contradict him. "…and he needs medical attention. It's very serious. He was attacked by Aurors and was injured. I wanted to see if I could use some of the potions you have in storage and if you could lend us one of the Black estates, the one deep in the Endie Mountains to stay for a couple of weeks."

"Why not bring him here?" Sirius offered looking at Scarfang who shook his head.

"I don't think it's a good idea Sir. He can't really travel that much…and I gather you live in the city. It wouldn't be a good idea…there's people looking for-"

"For him!" Remus finished cutting Scarfang off. The young cub looked at him startled but closed his mouth. _They were looking for the pack why was Mr. Moony being so misleading? _"He's helped your Godson a lot and we want to see if you could lend us a location where he and his friends can stay till he and the rest heal."

Sirius looked at Lupin wondering why he was being so jittery about asking him for help. He acted as if he were going to bite his head off.

"Yes of course. I'll have to go so the wards allow you in…my ancestors weren't very thrusting. Those mountains are full of werewolves you know." He explained looking at Scarfang who was frowning.

"Excellent! I'll also need some potions." Remus exclaimed relieved.

"You know the way Moony." Sirius said motioning to the door.

"Thanks I won't take long."

"I'll go with you Sir."

"No stay! I wanna talk to you! Tell me everything!" Sirius demanded smiling like a small child with a new toy.

Scarfang looked at Moony but the werewolf shook his head, "That's ok I can get everything faster by myself please stay with your Godfather, I'll be back in no time."

The pup wanted to argue but kept his mouth shut _no sense in wasting time, every second counted_. He moved around anxiously, he couldn't wait to apparate back to Greyback.

"So you're twelve?" Sirius asked smiling from ear to ear.

"Yes sir."

"You're kind of small."

"Yes sir…but I'm growing more now." Scarfang answered trying not to be offended. He hated being small and was happy he was getting taller.

"Really?" Sirius asked smiling.

"Yes really."

"That's good to know. So who's taking care of you? Your supposed to be dead you know?" Sirius asked jokingly.

"Yes I know but it's all a lie. I'm well thank you."

"You were living with your Muggle relatives?"

"Yes." Scarfang answered not wanting to talk about his Aunt and Uncle.

"Yes?" Sirius asked the boy was an enigma. He looked very small for his age but not a small weak something wasn't right.

"Yes."

"but…" Sirius prodded again.

"…but they didn't really want me. I'm fine where I'm at now." Scarfang answered looking at his Godfather in the eye. Sirius mind was clearing quickly!_ Bastards! How could they not want him! Then why take him in the first place! Damn Dumbledore! Well Harry would never be alone now! He had a Godfather and the boy would just live with him from now on! _

Scarfang was about to open his mouth when Moony made it back with a large clinking bag.

"I got everything!"

88888888888888888888888888888

Sirius had quickly changed and grabbed an extra set of robes which he shrunk for Scarfang to wear. The pup's clothes ahd been practically falling apart and he did not want the boy to get sick from a cold or worse. As soon as they got back he would get him some shoes too. The boy was barefooted and had categorically refused to wear the pair he had shrunk for him. "Ok if everyone is ready", Scarfang announced concentrating.

"Yes let's go!" Sirius said putting his arm around Scarfang's shoulder firmly. Scarfang looked at Moony imploringly, _the Wizard had to stop doing that or Greyback was going to end him. No one touched the Alpha's mate! No one!_ Moony nodded understanding; he would have to speak to Padfoot as soon as he got everyone settled at Blackend Manor.

"Go ahead take us to the field first." Moony said holding firmly on to the bag and Scarfang's hand.

Sirius was about to open his mouth when he felt himself apparate away. Seconds later he touched the ground again and found himself in a field. He looked at his Godson in awe _the boy had apparated all three of them! He was eleven for Merlin's Sake! _

"Good job…now think of the lake." Moony whispered….Scarfang nodded and frowned in concentration seconds later their world dissolved and a new one appeared, one that included a lake. "Excellent! One last time now…think of the cave." Scarfang nodded his face was pale from the strain of apparating three people at the same time in specific locations. Sirius was about to protest when he felt a slight dizziness and then found himself standing in the middle of a cave surrounded by... werewolves! Scarfang immediately broke away from the pair and ran to a small tunnel and disappeared…

"Where are we?"

"This is Harry's new family."

"It's a pack Moony…did they adopt him?" Sirius looked around feeling like a hot dog at a fair.

"I promise I'll explain everything but right now time is of the essence so I'm going to ask you to stay calm and not do anything rash."

Sirius looked around agitatedly but nodded and followed his best friend down the tunnel. The Wizard knew there was a lot more going on but kept his mouth shut. He had just found his family and he would not do anything to jeopardize that. He'd help his Godson's friend because he owed it to him as payment for watching over the boy but the sooner he and Harry were away the better.

The werewolves snarled at the outsider but remained still Blueblood had ordered them to stay put and so they would.

888888888888888888888888888

Scarfang walked in and knelt next to Blueblood who was arguing with Greyback quietly.

"I'm here Greyback!" Scarfang half shouted kneeling next to Blueblood.

The smell hit both werewolves like a ton of bricks Scarfang reeked of it. Another male had been near the pup. Without thinking Greyback grasped Scarfang's arm and pulled him close.

"WHO?"

Scarfang tried to pull back frightened. _He knew it!_ Scarfang had picked up his Godfather's scent on him.

"My Godfather! He was so happy to see me! He hugged and kissed me!" Scarfang explained panicking slightly, Blueblood cringed inside, _No one touched the Alpha's mate! _"He was happy to see me…" Scarfang trailed off.

"A hug and a kiss!" Greyback had done everything he could do to make sure Scarfang felt wanted and loved. But until the pup reached sexual maturity the only thing Greyback could offer were kind words and a warm embrace. To think that someone else had done the same made his blood boil.

Scarfang sat close to Greyback. The werewolf eyed the new robes pointedly and turned his head away. Scarfang bit his lip and his eyes met Blueblood's, the Omega half smiled but said nothing. Minutes later Moony arrived with Lord Sirius Black, the cub's Godfather.

888888888888888888888888888

Remus settled his eyes on Scarfang briefly noticing the pup's watery eyes. Turning back to Greyback he could deduce why. Greyback's nostrils were flared in Sirius' direction…he was without a doubt comparing scents. Scarfang smelled of Sirius and the fact had not been lost on the Alpha…knowing when to keep his mouth shut Moony began to treat the injured werewolf.

**_Hours later…_**

Scarfang sat back out of everyone's reach. He wanted to take a bath and change his clothes but he knew it'd take more than soap to get his Godfather's scent out of Greyback's mind.

After the last potion was administered Greyback felt his strength returning slowly. He had another scar, a nasty gash which would heal slowly…but heal nevertheless.

Scarfang sat looking at Greyback who was speaking quietly to Moony and his Godfather… they were discussing the attack.

Greyback managed to keep his temper in check for the pack's sake and for the simple reason that he could not help but feel bad about scaring Scarfang with his attitude. Greyback heard the pup sigh and looked at him out of the corner of his eye, he was sitting against the wall his head on his knees, the cub looked tired and sleepy.

Scarfang yawned and closed his eyes maybe he'd rest for a little while, apparating three times in a row had taken a lot out of him.

Sirius was completely alert and noticed how Scarfang had waited patiently by. He was wondering why the boy was allowed to stay in the same place as the Alpha and Omega of the pack. _Had Harry been adopted? Was he an honorary member? What was going on? Well he'd know soon enough! He'd just ask Harry when he got him back to Grimmauld Place._

"Sire, Sirius Black is Scarfang's Godfather and he's offering us one of his houses in the Nadie Mountains it's a fortress like structure. We can stay there until the injured recuperate. Very few people know of the place and it's heavily warded so I think it might suit us for a couple of weeks."

Greyback growled a nod and looked at Blueblood knowingly; things had been discussed before the trio had arrived. "We thank you for your help Lord Black, Blueblood has instructions on what needs to be done." He said getting up slowly. Everything hurt but he'd be damned if he was going to lie down any longer.

Sirius stepped back awed by the werewolf's strength and presence. He had heard of Greyback but had never met him. The Alpha was over six feet and though injured he seemed quiet capable of tearing him in two if he so wished. He had the coldest blue eyes Sirius had ever seen and did not seem be a patient man. "The least I could do after what you've done for my Godson." The Wizard said quietly taking a step in his Godson's direction. Remus interpreted his best friend's intention and grabbed his hand quickly. Taken aback by Moony's action Sirius stopped in mid step.

Greyback nodded and either did not see or chose to ignore Sirius's intention and walked over to where Scarfang was sleeping. He reached down and picked him up; the cub's arms went immediately around the Alpha's neck. Nothing, not even his best friend's and his Godson's sudden appearance prepared Sirius for what he saw next. Greyback walked back and laid Harry down on the make shift bed the Alpha had occupied minutes before.

Sirius gasped realizing what he had just witnessed. _No one slept in the Alpha's bed! No-one…except for…_ Sirius looked at Moony the werewolf's eyes confirmed his conclusion.

"It can't be." Sirius whispered shaking his head in shock.

"Outside. I don't want him disturbed." Greyback spoke quietly not wanting to disturb his mate's slumber. Remus nodded and turned around pulling Sirius along. Greyback followed them out slowly his body screaming in protest but he ignored it. He was alive and his pack was safe and he owed Lord Black a debt but if the Wizard tried to take Scarfang, the Wizard would die.

Blueblood had received very strict orders…orders that he had passed on to the rest of the pack. If Black tried to take Scarfang he would be killed. If Moony tried to assist the Wizard so would he. Blueblood hoped that it wouldn't come to that but neither Greyback nor the pack would hand Scarfang over. Not now or ever.

888888888888888888888888888888

**There you go! Hope you like it!**

**Read and review!**


	10. More werewolf than wizard

**Thanks So Much For Reviewing! **

**hp/fg**

………………………………………………………

Harry Potter and Co. Belong to Rowling!

………………………………………………………

**Chapter ten. "More werewolf than Wizard."**

Remus dragged Sirius away hoping his best friend would understand that there was nothing he could do about Harry's situation.

They walked for a little while but once out of ear shot Sirius pulled away from Remus and turned around eyeing Greyback with murderous rage. The werewolf's cold eyes were unmoving and a shiver ran down Sirius's spine as the horrible truth hit him _Harry was this beast's mate... for life._

"You can't actually think that I will stand by and allow you to subject my Godson to you."

"Your Godson is my mate and a werewolf."

"Siri please! Sire let me speak to him first. I can explain things."

"There's not much that needs to be explained Moony. Scarfang is my mate and will stay with me and that's final."

"HE'S TWELVE YOU MONSTER!" Sirius shouted throwing himself at the werewolf.

……………………………..

Scarfang woke to the sound of fearsome fighting; he sat up and looked around alarmed. _Where had everyone gone off too? _His ears picked up on growling and then the smell of blood hit him. He recognized his Sire's blood above the rest. _Greyback was fighting someone!_ Worried the pup ran out of the small cave but was caught by Blueblood who seemed to have been left to guard him.

Scarfang tried to wiggle himself out the Werewolf's grasp but Blueblood simply held him more firmly.

"Sorry Scarfang Greyback's orders. You're to stay put."

"But what's going on? Greyback's hurt! He can't fight!" Scarfang shouted trying to pull out of Blueblood's grasp.

"but!" Scarfang protested loudly.

"Scarfang you know what happened the last time you disobeyed him."

Scarfang pleaded and when that didn't work he growled. Blueblood just ignored him and held him more firmly.

"Please!" Scarfang whimpered, "Tell me what's happening!"

"Lord Black wants you to go back with him."

"But I can't my place is --" Scarfang was interrupted as the growls and shouts outside became louder. "My Godfather is not a bad man…he was in Azkaban for ten years I'm all he's got…he doesn't understand…" hearing a highly pierced human scream Scarfang closed his eyes and apparated away. Blueblood stalked out, _the boy just wouldn't learn. _

…………………………..

Sirius was on the ground while the Alpha circled him menacingly. "You are a stupid man Lord Black."

"He won't stay I won't allow it!" Sirius was panting hard as he managed to pull himself up once more.

"You have no say in this."

"He's my Godson!"

"He's my mate!"

"He's a child you fucking bastard!"

"Siri, Harry walked into the cave Greyback was sleeping in…he did not choose to do it!" Remus explained.

"Shut up Moony! Don't you get it! He's a -" Sirius shouted not taking his eyes of the Alpha.

"Siri listen!" Moony interrupted before the Alpha lost all patience with both of them.

"I won't listen! I will go to my grave before I give him up!"

"That can be arranged!" Greyback kicked Sirius in the stomach the Wizard fell to the ground.

Greyback shook his head, _Stupid Wizard! Just like all the others, wouldn't listen! _Walking over to the Wizard he slammed his foot down on the Wizard' stretched arm, the Wizard screamed in pain as he felt the bone break in two. The pack howled in celebration. Remus swore loudly and moved to his friend's side.

Greyback walked over to the Wizard and Moony his eyes dangerously amber. He opened his mouth but his words died on his lips when he saw Scarfang suddenly apparate three feet from him.

"Don't kill him!" Scarfang shouted going to stand in front of the Alpha.

"You were told to stay!" Greyback growled grabbing Scarfang by the back of his neck.

"Don't touch him you bastard!" Sirius shouted pushing Moony away from him.

"Go now!"

"I won't! You're gonna kill'em and I won't! He doesn't understand!" Scarfang looked up in a complete panic. Greyback was going to kill them if he didn't do something fast.

"Scarfang go back child." Moony pleaded worriedly…as he quickly murmured a healing spell on Sirius's broken bone.

Scarfang swallowed and shook his head stubbornly. "You don't understand Sir. It wasn't planned he didn't mean to do it."

"Not the first time but the second bite was planned! Ask him!"

Scarfang opened his mouth to deny it but he closed it turning to look at Greyback. _He had never thought about the second bite…he hadn't wanted to…he shook his head_. "Maybe Sir but I can't go I won't go and you can't force me. I belong here…I'd die anywhere else. My family is here."

" Your family-"

"The pack and you are my family. I'm his mate and I can't be away from him. I don't want to be away. In the Wizarding World I'd be killed for being a werewolf or by the Dark Lord. I wish you would try to understand…I'm happy now. Really I am." Scarfang added feeling terrible. He knew he was causing the well intentioned Wizard pain but he couldn't change things.

Sirius stared at Harry noticing the amber tint in the green eyes, the long hands that flexed as claws made an appearance and the nostrils that flared as they smelled the blood around him_...his Godson was more werewolf than Wizard, he was too late._

Scarfang inhaled deeply, "Thank you for caring. If Greyback lets me maybe I can visit or you can visit me…but I won't leave. The Dursely's never liked or wanted me but it's different here... I'm sorry for causing you any trouble."

Sirius eyes welled up in frustration. He had found his Godson and had lost him again. He cleared his throat. "Help me up." Remus slipped his arm around him and pulled him up.

Moony had been moved by Scarfang's words. He knew the boy's life had been miserable. But Scarfang had never spoken much about it; to hear him make that admission broke his heart in two.

Scarfang looked to his Godfather and remembered the Wizard's smiling at him hours earlier and felt guilty. He took a step forward but stopped himself and looked back at Greyback the werewolf was watching him. He looked down submissively and stayed put.

Sirius Black admitted defeat and spoke quietly, "You may still have use of Blackend." Looking at Greyback he continued, "Keep him safe." The Alpha simply nodded and put his hand on Scarfang's shoulder.

Sirius straightened his clothes and wiped the blood from his face_. He was Lord Black and he'd be damned if he didn't behave like one in front of his Godson. His Godson! Merlin! What was he supposed to do now?_

"Thank you Lord Black the pack appreciates your hospitality but-"

"No! I insist…It's safe and will remain so. You seem to be what he needs." Black answered trying to stand unassisted.

Greyback nodded. "Say good bye Scarfang and then go back to _our _cave. Moony and Blueblood will organize the move Rustmoon will help. The rest of you will stand down." He ordered walking away.

Moony sighed in relief…

………………….

Scarfang looked at Greyback's retreating back and took a step toward his Godfather. Mr Moony had gone with Rustmoon to give them some room.

"I'm sorry Sir."

"Don't be …it's not your fault." Sirius said going down on one leg.

"He's not bad Sir."

"Child it's just that you're too young to …" Sirius trailed off he didn't want Harry to feel bad about his relationship with the Alpha.

"I know you don't believe it but he's pretty patient with me…Mr. Moony says that he's waiting until I turn seventeen and it's a lot of pressure. He's my mate but we won't be together till I'm of age."

"You mean you haven't? He hasn't?" Sirius asked hoping the pup was telling him the truth.

Scarfang smiled and shook his head. "No sir he hugs me and kisses my forehead but that's all."

"…but you sleep together." Sirius pressured.

"Yes we sleep together."

"But that's all you do…sleep?"

"Yes sir."

Sirius nodded relieved. "Harry-"

"Scarfang Sir…I don't go by Harry anymore."

"I'm sorry I'll try and remember that." Sirius smiled apologetically.

Scarfang wanted to ask his Godfather so many things but like many times before he was nervous over the answers he might get. "Sir?"

"Yes?"

"My parents. Were they…I mean did they…care for me?"

"Oh Harry they loved you so much!"

Scarfang smiled sadly. "Mr. Moony said the same thing but he doesn't like to hurt people's feelings so I thought he wasn't..."

"No, he was sincere. They loved you very much."

"I hope we can see each other again. I think I would like talking to you." Scarfang whispered wistfully.

"So would I…I'll mention it to Greyback. Do you think you would like to visit me sometime?"

"I would sir but I couldn't stay…I feel funny when I'm away from Greyback."

"Yes I understand. You're a special boy! And he's lucky to have you, you remember that."

"I think I'm more trouble-"

"Don't! You are a wonderful person and he's lucky to have you and I'm lucky that you're my Godson! I'll talk to Moony and tell him to teach you all he knows about magic so you can protect yourself at all times."

"Yes he's been teaching me a lot. Thank you for wanting to be there for me. Thank you very much sir." Scarfang whispered putting his arms around his Godfather.

"Take care pup and I'll always be there for you and your family," Sirius whispered embracing his Godson.

88888888888888888

Scarfang left and walked back to the sleeping area. The pack was getting ready for the move they nodded at him as he passed by. Scarfang felt drained he knew that he would die if he was ever forced to leave the Alpha's side. He felt the bond growing stronger to the point that he had to be in the Alpha's presence to feel complete and he knew that the Alpha was feeling the same way. He neared the sleeping area and could sense the Alpha inside. He took a deep breath and walked in.

Greyback sat on the make shift bed his back against the wall. He seemed to be asleep but Scarfang knew better. The pup sat next to the Alpha careful not to touch any of the injuries. Greyback opened his eyes and pulled him closer.

His Godfather's words about the second bite bothered him…and part of him wanted to forget them and the other wanted and answer.

"Why did you bite me a second time?"

"You are a powerful Wizard Scarfang…I could not let you go. For the safety of the pack and for my own selfishness you had to remain with us."

_His own selfishness..._Scarfang nodded trying to understand but he was only twelve. One day he would understand but not now. Still the Alpha's answer made him sad and he couldn't stop himself from burrying his face in Greyback's chest and crying. The werewolf was not an emotional or caring creature but the pup was his mate and he growled inside at the pain he had caused him.

……………………………….

Sirius watched the Alpha carry his sleeping Godson the whole thirty miles in silence. They had discussed apparating but that was impossible, the wards might be disturbed before he had time to bring them down. So they walked the whole way instead. Scarfang had stumbled twice but no one had dared help...when Greyback had finally noticed the pup's weariness he had picked him up and carried him. Scarfang had protested but a growl from the Alpha had settled the argument. Scarfang's sleeping body rested against Greyback's as they made their way to the Manor. When they arrived to Blackend Sirius removed the wards and spoke to Moony about the counter spell and then left without another word.

…………………………..

**_A year later..._**

It took a year for Greyback to finally allow Sirius more contact with the boy. Moony had tried to keep the youth company but he had to thread lightly. Greyback was extremely possessive of the youth's company especially now that he was growing. Remus and the Pack tried to be supportive of the pair but it was clear that Scarfang was starting to suffer from the strain of his public isolation. He could talk, run and play with them but only for short periods of time or during the full moon and then he had to remain by Greyback's side. Once that happened no one except the werewolves of higher hierarchy went near him.

Scarfang was a rebellious boy in his own quiet way and had started going off on his own in protest of Greyback's behavior. The pup had gotten extremely good at apparating and would disappear for hours without a trace. The pack looked on in awe at the pup's boldness. The Alpha would punish Scarfang but did not deter him the next day he would do the same thing.

This went on for a good six months until Scarfang unable to take the loneliness began exerting an additional kind of quiet pressure and refused to eat or speak to Greyback. It was a strange sort of behavior. Scarfang would behave himself in front of the pack but in private he would remain silent and listless much to Greyback's displeasure.

The pup had picked the strategy up while watching Three with her new mate. The female after losing an argument had ignored her mate for a good week. Fairmark, the male had been unable to deal with it and had caved in. Greyback had been a bit more challenging than that. The Alpah had growled and threatened for six months but it had been Scarfang's silence and fasting that had won out in the end. He had allowed Lord Black to visit and had allowed Scarfang take part in the pack's activities. Scarfang could not have been happier and had tried to show Greyback his gratitude by snuggling and nestling close to the Alpha but this time it was the Alpha that would remain aloof.

…………………………...

_**two years after Sirius started visiting Scarfang…**_

Sirius Black got ready for the big day! Today was his Godson's fifteenth birthday! And the whole pack would be celebrating at Blackend Manor. Moony had sent word to see if they could use the Manor for a couple of weeks and he had said yes. _Anything for his best friend and Godson. _

Sirius knew for a fact that Greyback tried to be there for his Godson. But now that the boy was older the Alpha found it necessary to keep his emotional and sometimes physical distance from the pup. As a result Scarfang was left feeling lonely, things were hard for the pair.

The pack had grown two twice the number, new pups had been born and welcomed into the community while older werewolves had been laid to rest. The werewolf felt a certain pride in knowing that his Godson was seen as a kind hearted person always fair and conscious of his responsibility to the Pack and the Alpha.

Scarfang had grown up a lot and not just physically but mentally. The boy was extremely intelligent and used his mind before anything else. He was a handsome boy of average height; thin but very strong. Still he had to admit that Scarfang was still an innocent at heart_, probably Moony's influence_ Sirius thought kindly. Scarfang had more power than a lot of Wizards but the pup would never use it to hurt anyone, he was above such things and this added to the youth's character. Sirius had to admit that Greyback in his own wolfish way had tried to do right by his Godson.

Who knew...if Dumbledore continued to believe Harry was dead, if the Ministry left werewolves alone and if Voldemort did not find out about Harry… the pair might just have a chance.

……………………………

Sirius apparated in the middle of the Manor and was greeted by the most horrifying scream he had ever heard instinctively he drew his wand, _That scream belonged to Scarfang!_

**888888888888888888888888888888888**

**The chapter might seem a little slow but I needed to tie some loose ends before I got to the nitty gritty.**

**Starting the next chapter Scarfang will be fifteen. **

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! You are all great!**


	11. the Bitch! the Bastard!

**Wow! Thanks For Reviewing! **

**hp/fg**

………………………………………………………

Harry Potter and Co. Belong to Rowling!

………………………………………………………

**Chapter eleven. "The Bitch! The Bastard! "**

Terrible thoughts went through Sirius's head. _Had someone infiltrated the pack? Had the Ministry somehow tracked them? What had happened?_ Black ran to the hall and flung the doors open ready to hex anyone into the next world. And indeed he would have if it hadn't been for Moony; the werewolf had obviously been waiting for him and was at his side in an instant.

Harry was in the middle of the room surrounded by Blueblood, Redmoon and Bloodtree the rest of the pack stood by cheering on as the three older werewolves tried to bring down the younger one. Scarfang stood over a bag and was in a sense trying to fight the werewolves off while he protected the item under him. The werewolves were pulling all the stops and bit, growled and swung their claws at Scarfang hoping to tire him out and steal the price from under him.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Sirius shouted pointing his wand at the werewolves. Luckily for him no one heard his question so engrossed were they with the spectacle before them.

"Siri no! Put that down!" Moony ordered grabbing Sirius's arm and pushing it down.

"NO! They're attacking my Godson." Sirius argued trying to pull back on the wand.

Moony shook his head, "It's a trial!"

"A trial!"

"Yes he has to show that he can protect a pup if he has to. The bag he's standing over represents the pup!" Just at the moment Scarfang howled in pain as Blueblood sunk his fangs into the younger one's hind leg. "Sweet Merlin they're gonna kill him!"

"We've taught him how to defend himself… he's just unwilling to hurt them!"

"UNWILLING! That boy is just too nice! Your freaking influence I might add!" Sirius said exasperatedly as he pulled away from his best friend. The Wizard put his wand away and went to stand as close as he possibly could to the fighting werewolves. "Scarfang you beat the crap out these three! Make me proud son! You can take them!" he shouted at the top of his voice. Moony shook his head in disbelief and walked to stand next to him.

Greyback stood back watching the trial. Part of him was proud Scarfang was holding up as well as he was and part of him wanted the whole thing over with. _Stupid trials!_ He thought as his mate was bit by Redmoon! _That was four times the bastard had bitten his mate! Well he'd better ease up or he was going to find himself on night duty till New Year's_. Greyback thought vengefully.

Between Blueblood's clawing, Redmoon's biting and Bloodtree's slamming the Alpha wondered if the pup could hold up much more.

Fsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfs

A quarter of an hour later the trial was stopped and the four wolves quickly collapsed to the floor. As the werewolves transformed back into their human form the injuries stood out more. Blueblood's face was covered in blood from the numerous scratches, as Sirius had said _they can't attack you if they can't see you. _Those injuries combined with Scarfang's countless swats across his head were making his ears ring and the room spin.

Redmoon was holding his right hand, his bad one. _Damn it hurt bad_! His rear wasn't much better, one of Scarfang's claws had gone all the way into his left cheek and he knew he'd be unable to sit for a month!

Bloodtree was a mess. He had almost lost it when the pup had clawed at his ribs, the claws had sunk in and flexed inside him.

Every single werewolf was had an assortment of injuries and their mates or pack comrades came to help them up. Scarfang was immediately lifted up by Greyback and removed from the congratulatory crowd. Moony made to follow but the Alpha ordered him otherwise, "HEAL THE OTHERS!" Sirius who had every intention of following the pair sighed in annoyance but also stayed behind.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Scarfang was laid on a sofa in the room he and Greyback shared. The young werewolf leaned back tiredly he had been so worried about letting the Alpha down and not being able to pass the trial. Now that it was all over he wanted to curl up and sleep for a whole week, _next to Greyback of course._

After some potions for infection, quick healing and a pepper up Scarfang felt he could take on another trial. Greyback licked his wounds as any mate would and helped the pup get some clothes on. Without thinking Greyback suddenly pulled his mate closer and kissed him on the mouth. Scarfang was shocked and pulled away. Greyback said nothing but growled in exasperation and did not try to kiss him again. The young werewolf closed his eyes feeling completely useless and wished he were seventeen.

Gsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgs

Greyback held Scarfang close to him as they walked out. When the pack saw them they howled enthusiastically. Scarfang had stood his ground for a good half hour, twice as much time as other wolves had been made to. He was now a full fledged adult in their eyes. The Pack had always been impressed with Scarfang's quiet way and now that the pup had proven himself his status in the pack had gone up. With a howls that echoed through the hall the feasting began.

Scarfang had changed a lot in four years. The pup was still thin but it was a healthy thin and what the young werewolf lacked in strength he made up with intelligence and speed. At fifteen he was average height which irked him somewhat. Greyabck was six four and he was a lousy five six. _Could things be worse?_ Nevertheless he never mentioned his inconformity to the Alpha and made due with what he had been given. He was only fifteen and he knew he'd grow taller. He was a magically powerful being with never ending patienace. _Greyback wondered if there was anything that could ever make his mate lose it._

srsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsr

"I wanna talk to him!" Sirius said pulling away from his friend. Greyback and Scarfang were speaking softly when the Alpha's nostrils flared at the unmistakable scent of Lord Black.

"Scarfang you did well!" the Wizard congratulated smiling ear to ear.

Scarfang smiled and nodded. "I hope I did Sir." Greyback smirked at the Wizard and was about to say something when he spotted Redmoon. The Alpha growled and moved away for a little talk.

"You remembered the moves I thought you."

"Well…" Scarfang grinned sheepishly. He spoke to his Godfather while those around them feasted.

Greyback was speaking to Redmoon quietly; too quietly…he wanted to skin the werewolf and was at the moment reasoning with himself that Redmoon had only done what was expected of him, _still did the bastard have to bite Scarfang so many times!_ Unable to contain his fury Greyback growled and his amber eyes bore into the younger werewolf's. The werewolf tried not show his nervousness but found himself unable to continue speaking. Luckily for him Greyback saw Sirius embrace Scarfang at that particular moment and walked away. Redmoon could only close his eyes in relief.

Blueblood and Bloodtree saw the episode from the other side of the room and decided to give Greyback plenty of room until Scarfang got over his injuries. No need in tempting fate.

"Scarfang! Come!" Greyback ordered interrupting Sirius in mid sentence. The Wizard had given his Godson a hug. The fourth one since he had met him, _Merlin it had felt good._ Sirius who was still unused to Greyback's shortness with his Godson frowned but kept his mouth shut.

Sirius bit his tongue and wanted nothing more than to turn into a _grim_ and bite Greyback in the ass. The Alpha rarely had anything nice to say to Scarfang, it was obvious the bastard did not appreciate his Godson. _Merlin if it wasn't because Scarfang had made him promise to butt out the relationship he'd bite or at least hex the flea bitten beast! Scarfang was truly kind hearted._

Moony watched the pair walk away and was at Black's side immediately.

"Here you dropped this." Moony handed Sirius the rectangular package he had dropped when he had arrived.

"Oh thanks. It's Scarfang's present I'll go give it to him right now!"

"Oh no you won't. You're staying put."

"Look I came to see him."

"I know you did but you have to realize that you can't just hog up a werewolf's mate's attention. Least of all if he happens to be the Alpha's mate."

"I'm not hogging up anything! And I got a right to talk to him if I want to!"

"Siri!" Moony growled warningly.

"He treats him like shit." Siri complained under his breath. Remus grimaced when he noticed several werewolves turn their way. _Had they heard the Wizard? _

"Come with me." Moony ordered grabbing Sirius' arm. The Wizard tried to pull away but Moony's werewolf strength was too much and he was dragged out of the hall.

Smsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsms

Greyback and Scarfang had just both finished eating and were standing next to the chimney. Greyback was smelling Scarfang. _He's been doing that a lot,_ Scarfang thought shifting uneasily.

"You did well pup." Greyback whispered into Scarfang's ear. Scarfang looked up; Greyback was not the type to give compliments so the comment threw him off.

"I tried."

"You did very well indeed." Greyback repeated putting his hand around Scarfang's waist his fingers caressing the small of his back.

Scarfang had been held by Greyback plenty of times but the werewolf had never touched him…_well he had… but not like this_. "Thank you." He murmured trying to inch away.

Greyback was having a harder time getting himself under control than ever before. His mate was now fifteen an adult in the eyes of the pack Greyback could bed him but he knew that the since the youth was a Wizard he would not reach sexual maturity for two more years. _Two years! Sweet Goddess give me strength_! He thought bending his head to sniff behind Scarfang's ear.Greyback's eyes had changed to amber and Scarfang was a little troubled.

"Shouldn't we take part in the feast Greyback?" Scarfang suggested trying to move away carefully. Greyback was snapped back to attention and looked over his shoulder and then down at his mate. _How he wished they were alone!_

Scarfang felt Greyback's hand caress his back again and almost told him to stop. He knew what the caress meant, he knew what Greyback was doing and why. Without thinking he did the unthinkable, he stepped away.

Greyback's growl was not made to wait. Bending his head to his mate's face he let the youth feel his irritation. Scarfang remained still. "I'm not ready. I know you understand. I'm not ready." Greyback looked into the emerald eyes and then kissed him on the lips. It was a short kiss but he felt Scarfang's anxiety and stopped. The pup was trembling slightly, _he had scared his mate_. Nuzzling the youth he whispered, "I understand. I always will." The words immediately made a difference and Scarfang smiled up at him teeth and all, _would the pup never learn!_

Gsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgs

Moony opened a door and pushed Sirius in unceremoniously.

"Are you stupid? Are you brain damaged?"

"What! The bastard treats him like crap! And I have a right to think what I think."

"THINK IT ALL YOU WANT! BUT DON'T SAY IT IN A ROOM FULL OF WEREWOLVES WHO HAPPEN TO WORSHIP THE GROUND HE WALKS ON!"

"I HAVE-"

"BE QUIET PADFOOT! AND LISTEN TO ME YOU IDIOT!"

Sirius opened his mouth but shut it when the werewolf advanced on him. "Greyback treats Scarfang like a freaking Prince did you know that?" Sirius smirked in disbelief.

"Remember the time you and Scarfang went off for the afternoon cause _you _wanted to teach the boy to cast spells."

Sirius had the good sense to look down. "We lost track of time!" he mumbled lamely.

"Greyback was ready to declare war on the Wizarding World because he thought you had kidnapped him!"

"but he didn't!"

"That's not the point! The werewolf was insane thinking he might not see Scarfang again! He had the pup at his side for a whole month after that, the pup couldn't take a leak by himself! When Scarfang came down with the flew last year he had me and Moonsong treat him cause he couldn't get the fever down! He allowed us to touch him! When Scarfang fell in the river and was dragged downstream he jumped in after him! Greyback will go to the ends of the world for the pup and it's time you came to terms with it."

"Oh please!"

"He hasn't touched Scarfang in four years! Do you know how difficult that is for a werewolf? _You _can't stay away from a woman for longer than two hours! Werewolves have urges when it comes to their mate! Strong desires that can only be satisfied when we come together! For us mating is life and death not some weekend fling!"

"I get it! There's no need for you to draw me a picture!"

"Yes there is! Because the Alpha has done right by the pup it's about time you did the same!"

"Me?"

"Yeah you! You haven't accepted that this is Scarfang's life. He was not born a werewolf but he will die one! He has no interest in the Wizarding World or ever becoming a Wizard!"

"If I can accept he's werewolf than Greyback can accept the boy is a Wizard and a powerful one too." Sirius murmured stubbornly.

"Sirius if you cause any problems Scarfang is the only one that will lose. He loves you but he also loves Greyback. Don't be foolish enough to make him chose."

Sirius remained quiet but nodded in understanding.

Moony felt for his friend and wished he could do more. "Sirius, the reason Greyback seems so short with Scarfang is that he needs to keep all his emotions on a tight leash. He can't allow his desire to mate rule his behavior _especially_ when he's around Scarfang _especially_ now that the pup is considered an adult. He's doing it for _Harry." _

Sirius sighed, "I know! I just wanted so much more for him!"

"He's happy Sirius. Isn't that what counts?"

Smsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsms

_**Hours later…..**_

Scarfang was getting ready to lie down for the night, it had been a quite a feast. He had eaten more than he had ever thought possible and knew he'd need a potion for it. Not wanting to get up later on he walked out of the room to the kitchen. Mr. Moony had brewed some potions for over eating and he knew where they were kept. He took a short cut his Godfather had taught him to get there faster.

He was thinking of Greyback's kiss as he walked to the kitchen. The Alpha had been distant with him and had allowed him to spend most of the evening in the presence of his Godfather and Mr. Moony. Scarfang figured it was his way of apologizing. When the feast had started to die down Scarfang had said goodbye to his Godfather and left for bed. Greyback was talking to a very nervous Blueblood so he decided not to interrupt. He received well wishes from those he passed on his way to his bedchamber. Thinking himself lucky to have someone as patient as Greyback.

His bare feet didn't make a sound on the stone floors so he was surprised when he heard voices. _Voices? No they weren't voices it was moaning…a female's moaning._ Not wanting to interrupt what he obviously knew was going on Scarfang turned to go. He was almost out of ear shot when a familiar scent reached his nose. He turned slowly and looked at the hall were the sound was coming from and walked closer. He inhaled deeply. The moaning and erotic groans were louder and this time there was no mistaking Greyback's or Springmoon's scent! _The bitch! The bastard! _

Scarfang forgot his stomach ache and sat down outside the door and waited…_Greyback always made it back to bed before he woke up…it was around three in the morning so he should be finishing up soon_, he thought coldly. He inhaled deeply and felt the wolf growling jealously inside. He flexed his hands and felt the claws come forth…The full moon was almost gone but there was still enough of her to allow him one last change…

SGSGSGGSGSGSGSGGSGSGSG

Greyback pushed into Springmoon with abandonment. The female was relatively new to the pack and had been eyeing him for weeks now. After the earlier episode with Scarfang he had been left in need to bed someone, anyone! When he had grabbed her she had gone willingly. With one final push he felt himself come and quickly pulled out of her spilling his seed on her thigh. Greyback would not shame Scarfang by conceiving pups with anyone other than him. Springmoon felt herself shudder and then lay limply next to the Alpha. She licked her lips envious of what Greyback's mate would be getting.

"If you ever tire of-" she began boldly.

"It will not happen." Greyback answered brusquely moving away from the female.

"Just an offer…Sire."

Greyback opened his mouth to respond when he got a whiff of something close by …a familiar scent…_Goddess No! Scarfang!_

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

**So what should Scarfang do? Read and Review! **


	12. Consider This a Warning!

**Wow! Thanks For Reviewing! Remember this story does not follow the books hardly at all. I'm changing and twisting the facts to fit my plot... I'm evil!**

**hp/fg**

………………………………………………………

Harry Potter and Co. Belong to Rowling!

………………………………………………………

Chapter Twelve. "Consider this a Warning !"

**_Starts off immediately after chapter 11… _**

Greyback inhaled once again…_no mistake!_ _It was Scarfang and he was close by! _He stood up quickly and grabbed an old pair of pants and put them on.

Springmoon opened her mouth to say something when the scent hit her too. _It couldn't be! _Her eyes met Greyback's and his grim expression confirmed her fear. She quickly pulled her clothes on and waited for Greyback to do something.

"Once you hit the hall run!"

"Why? He's submissive!"

"To me…not to you!" _Really was the woman that ignorant!_

"But you can order him not to hurt me!"

"I can't! He's my mate. He's in his right to extract vengeance on anyone that comes near me."

"He's just kid"

"Not anymore."

Springmoon could sense the anger behind the door and knew it was directed at them. _Scarfang might forgive Greyback and even if he didn't the Alpha was physically stronger._ _But she was nobody! Sweet Lord he was going to kill her! _The other females had warned her…had told her not to draw the Alpha's attention to herself. "Scarfang's getting older. You're on your own if he finds out_." But she hadn't listened! Why didn't she ever listen!_

Smsmsmsmsmsmsmsmmsmsmsmsmsmsmms

Scarfang's ears twitched and he raised his head cocking it to one side. He sensed fear. _Springmoon was afraid…bitch! _He concentrated and could feel someone's annoyance, probably Greyback's. _Bastard! He was probably annoyed that he'd been interrupted. _

Scarfang heard someone move to the door and raised his head ready to pounce. The door clicked open and he bared his fangs, his tail flicking back and forth resembling a cat more than a wolf.

Greyback opened the door and saw his mate and their eyes met. Scarfang shifted his posture restlessly. He wanted nothing more than to jump him for his betrayal but the bond was too strong and he remained where he was.

The Alpha stepped into the hall. "COME!" Greyback ordered closing the door behind him and walking away. Scarfang growled and stayed put, _like hell he was! _The Alpha tried growling loudly but the werewolf wouldn't move. In fact Scarfang seemed to be looking at him like he was stupid.

Scarfang turned his head back to the door and waited,_ the_ _bitch was bound to come out sooner or later._ Greyback growled infuriated and walked back and grabbed the werewolf by the scruff of the neck and tried to pull him away. _The pup_ as Greyback still called him would not cooperate.

"Scarfang come!"

Scarfang growled loudly and scratched at the door. He could hear movement inside. She was pushing something against the door.

"I mean it! Come! Now!"

Scarfang looked at his mate and then did something no one would have guessed possible. While in wolf form he apparated away seconds later a woman's scream was heard on the other side of the door.

Smsmsmsmsmmsmsmsmsmsmmsms

Springmoon waited anxiously. She could hear Greyback calling Scarfang but it was obvious the younger werewolf wasn't listening. She looked around terrified and started pushing a large table against the door. _God Almighty get me out of this one and I promise to be good!_ She prayed fervently. Luckily there were no other doors or she'd be in trouble. She closed her eyes breathing deeply and then opened them when she noticed that Scarfang's scent had gotten stronger. When she saw the werewolf in front of her she screamed, "HELP ME!"

Scarfang growled and threw himself on her. The female was brought down easily. He wouldn't kill her for the simple fact that he'd have to kill Greyback too. _It takes two after all_. But he did have every intention of teaching her a lesson!

Scarfang bit down on Springmoon's arm,"Oh God He's Gonna Eat Me!"

Springmoon had been a muggle prostitute before she had been turned. She had been brought up on _Little Red Riding Hood_ and such like tales so when she felt the fangs bite through her flesh she screamed completely horrified.

Fgfgfgfggfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfggfgf

Greyback stood in shock, _he was gone_. _Where did he go? _Seconds later he got his answer!

"_Oh God He's Gonna Eat Me!" _

Swearing loudly he turned the knob but the door didn't open completely. _The foolish woman had blocked it with something._ He leaned on the door and the door opened slightly, he could see Scarfang swatting Springmoon while the woman covered her face protectively. Scarfang's claws were slicing into Springmoon flesh like sharp knives.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Spring moon screamed trying to get away.

Scarfang looked up when he heard the door budge open. Greyback was almost inside. He clawed at Springmoon with more _gusto. _

"I'm sorry!" Springmoon whimpered completely terrified.

Greyback gave one last push and the heavy door and table were thrown aside. He ran in and managed to pull Scarfang up from the woman. "Run!" Greyback shouted trying to hold onto Scarfang who was trying his hardest to get free.

Springmoon scurried off, screaming at the top of her voice her battered body leaving trails of blood along the hall.

Scarfang knew he'd be unable to get free, the Alpha was too strong but he struggled nevertheless. _He couldn't act like a complete weakling!_ Scarfang whined angrily and then whimpered when he felt the Alpha squeeze his sore hind leg.

"Calm down Scarfang!"

Scarfang was intelligent if not strong and slowly began to calm down. Long ago he had figured out that he could not apparate against Greyback's wishes if the Alpha held him. So unless Greyback released him Springmoon was as good a gone! The Alpha held the werewolf in a crushing embrace until he felt his mate relax.

"Are you all right now?" The Alpha asked. Scarfang whimpered pitifully and looked down submissively. Satisfied Greyback loosened the grip and Scarfang immediately jumped from his arms and took off running. _Sucker!_

Shshshshhshshshshshshshshhshsh

By the time Springmoon had gotten to the feasting hall she had woken up most of the pack. The werewolves had seen her leave with Greyback and stood around uneasily. _What had happened? Had she insulted the Alpha? What was going on?_

"Help me he's gonna kill me!" She begged clutching _Sage _one of the newly mated females.

"Who?" Blueblood asked. He was number two after Greyback and it was his responsibility to get to the bottom of this until the Alpha made an appearance.

Springmoon was crying, her dress was covered in blood and she had bruises on her face. Someone had really taken their anger out on her.

"Who woman?" Blueblood hoped it hadn't been Greyback because if it had he was not going to step in. The woman had been making herself available to almost everyone and had done everything but strip in front of the Alpha to get his attention.

"Who?" He asked more brusquely.

"SCARFANG!"

"HE CAUGHT YOU WITH-" Sage whispered shocked. She had told the stupid woman not to involve herself with the Alpha. _Well she had made her bed!_

"YES!" The pack murmured uneasily. It was out of their hands if Scarfang's mate decided to extract retribution he was within his right.

Springmoon looked around…_no one was gonna help her!_

"You were warned." Sage had also felt attracted to Greyback but Scarfang was no longer a pup and she had preferred for the skin on her back to remain where it was. Unmated females were just a matter of time when it came to the Alpha and she liked Scarfang so she had quickly mated with Catwolf.

"But it's murder!"

"Springmoon you must go." Moonsong whispered stepping closer to the young female.

"_I've nowhere to go…I'll die." _Springmoon whispered whipping tears from her eyes. It was at that moment that Scargfang apparated in the middle of the pack and launched himself at the female and pinned her underneath him.

The pack scattered out of the way and watched from a safe distance.

Scarfang had been swallowed by a rage he didn't know he possessed and began slicing into the woman. A part of him was frightened and wanted to stop. Another part of him wouldn't if his life depended on him.

A shout was heard and suddenly Scarfang was caught in a blinding flash of light and thrown off the female.

Moony entered the hall running; one of the werewolves had told him what was going on. Afraid that Scarfang might murder Springmoon in cold blood he had quickly cast a spell that had sent his pup flying through the air.

Scarfang was whimpering trying to recover from the spell while Springmoon moaned in pain. Moony looked up angrily. "Why didn't you stop him!"

"It was his right." Blueblood said emotionlessly. The pack nodded agreeing. Moony shook his head in disbelief and checked Scarfang. The pup had been stunned but would recover. Relieved he began working on the bleeding Springmoon.

SFSFSFSFSFFSFSFSFSFFSFSFSFSFS

Greyback ran into the hall. The pack saw their Alpha and quickly moved out of the way. He glanced at the woman and frowned feeling guilty and then went over to his fallen mate.

"What happened?" he asked Blueblood directly.

"Moony cast a spell to get him off her."

Greyback looked at Moony with murderous rage but said nothing for now.

Moony continued whispering spells on Springmoon. He knew he couldn't walk away from what he had done. But he'd rather get punished for stopping Scarfang from committing murder than have the youth live with the woman's death on his conscience. _Scarfang might be angry now but once he got over it, what? _

Greyback lifted Scarfang from the floor and walked out with him. The pack except for Moonsong and Moony went back to sleep.

"Go to sleep Moonsong." Moony murmured to the female…the last thing he wanted was for her to get in trouble because of him.

"I've slept enough." She said and began whispering healing spells on a pitiful looking Springmoon. Remus looked up curiously but the female did not meet his stare so he went back to work. When it came to females Remus was clueless and tried not to think of their motives doing so only made him dizzy.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Greyback laid Scarfang on the bed and began washing Springmoon's blood off him. The spell had tired the pup and he began changing …after some agonizing minutes Scarfang was back in his human form. He remained still until Greyback moved to touch him.

"I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR ME!" Scarfang shouted pushing the Alpha away with all his strength.

"SCARFANG!" Greyback shouted.

"I almost killed her because you couldn't stay away from her."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes I do! How many others have you screwed?" Scarfang shouted kicking at Greyback.

"Don't talk like that!"

"You're puke! I don't want you near me!"

"I said quiet!"

"Go fuck yourself!" Scarfang screamed. _He was leaving. Greyback could screw a loadful of Springmoons for all he cared! _

"COME HERE!" The Alpha growled lividly.

Scarfang heard the tone but ignored it's warning until he felt a steel like grip come around his neck and drag him back. Greyback dragged the pup back and threw him on the bed where he pinned him with his weight.

"Get off me!"

"Not until you listen!"

"Fuck you!"

"I'VE KILLED FOR LESS SCARFANG!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Scarfang shouted tears beginning to sting his eyes.

"Well I do!"

"Then why?" Scarfang gasped trying to breath under the close to two hundred pounds.

Greyback pulled away but held Scarfang's arm in a firm hold. "…because …I've been bound to a child …"

"Been bound! Been bound! You fucking hypocrite no one bound you to me, you did it all on your own. The second bite! You think I've forgotten!"

"It was for the good of the pack! I'm the Alpha I had to do it!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night!"

"Why won't you listen!"

"Because you're a bastard! You strut around controlling who I speak to, where I go, what I do, when I do it while you sneak around fucking anything that moves!"

"It's not like that!"

"Then how is it! Why don't you fucking tell me!"

"I have urges I'm a male!"

"So am I but I don't go around like a bitch in heat mooning over anything that will open up for me!"

"That's ridiculous! You're not mature enough for that yet!"

"I'm more mature than you!"

"You're the one I care about Scarfang."

"I don't want you to go to them!"

"We won't discuss it now."

"I don't want you to."

"Scar-" Greyback began but stopped when his pup placed his young lips on his.

"PROMISE!" Scarfang shouted pulling back.

"STOP IT!"

"PROMISE!"

"I WILL DO NO SUCH THING!"

Scarfang felt his werewolf stirring angrily inside. _Greyback would stop seeing others if it was the last thing he did!_ Without a second thought Scarfang grabbed his mate and kissed him again this time he didn't pull back.

The surprised Alpha tried to push Scarfang off but the pup clung to him and somehow managed to stick his tongue in Greyback's mouth. Reluctant to hold back any longer the the Alpha kissed him back.

Unfortunately for the Alpha Scarfang was in a unique situation because Werewolves came of age when they turned fifteen, but Wizards when they turned seventeen. So even though Scarfang was fifteen he wasn't sexually mature yet because he had been a Wizard first. That meant that as much as he liked Greyback he could not be sexually aroused by the Alpha yet. Werewolf-mating required both partners to be aroused for the coupling to be successful. And Scarfang knew he wasn't there yet and that was the Alpha's Achilles heel. With an evil little grin Scarfang pulled himself from under his mate and scrambled of the bed.

"Come back here!" The Alpha asked his voice hoarse with desire.

"I'm not there yet."

"…come back!" The Alpha felt he was about to bust and the pup was playing games with him.

"Are you going back to them?"

"Scarfang!" Greyback shouted jumping from the bed his desire obvious from the bulge in his pants.

"Why? We can't mate!"

"Let me at least touch you!" Greyback pleaded. He had to hold him…had to at least touch him!

"So you can have sex with your bitches afterwards! I don't think so!" Scarfang said picking a pair of pants and pulling them up.

"Don't!"

"Don't what?" Scarfang pulling his shirt on.

"If you think…"

"I don't think. I know! Promise no more fucking around and I come back to bed."

"but!"

"Your loss. I've never even thought about anyone taking your place but if I ever so much as smell another bitch's scent on you I will fuck the first werewolf I find!"

"You can't! You're not sexually mature!"

"To be aroused, no! To conceive, no! But that doesn't mean I won't let someone else near me."

"You wouldn't dare!" Greyback's eyes turned amber at the thought of anyone coming even remotely near his mate.

"TRY ME." Scarfang whispered viciously and walked out the door. Greyback growled and collapsed onto the bed completely frustrated…_the pup was going to be the end of him! With a groan he got out of his pants and worked his arousal the only way he could…with his hand._

Once outside Scarfang went to the kitchen to get something for his stomachache.

sgsgsggsgsgsgsggsgsgsgsggsgsgsgsggs

Scarfang came back an hour later and entered the bedchamber quietly. His stomach felt much better. He had stopped by to see Mr. Moony and found Springmoon recovering in the corner of the room. He had walked over to her, he didn't know what he was going to say but did not regret the words that seemed to flow out of him.

"Consider this a warning Springmoon. You are welcome to remain in the pack but if I ever smell your scent on my mate I will tear your heart out." The female had nodded weakly and whimpered submissively. Moony had shot him a look but kept silent. Moonsong who had been helping the werewolf healer quickly stepped out of the young werewolf's way.

Scarfang had almost walked out when he turned, "Mr. Moony."

"Yes Scarfang?" Moony asked holding a potion in his hands.

"Thank you Sir." Scarfang was grateful, more grateful than the man would ever guess.

"You're welcome son." Moony nodded happily. He was relieved not to have been wrong.

Greyback was lying on his side of the bed…he seemed asleep but Scarfang sniffed around and listened for his mate's breathing.

"All right!" came the tortured growl.

"Excuse me!"

"I said all right! Just come back to bed!" Greyback knew he had been fucking on borrowed time. He knew that his mate had enough stubbornness in him to try something as foolish as what he had threatened him with so he gave in.

Scarfang shifted and bit his lip. He had gotten what he wanted and it made him feel strange. The last time something like that had happned had been a couple of years ago.

"Come back!"

"I want to but I can't have sex with you…"

"I know, I know. Goddess how I know!" Greyback growled slamming his fist on the bed.

Scarfang hated doing what he was doing to his mate but it was necessary. He was not eleven anymore and Greyback needed to realize that things had to change. However he also knew that if he didn't want Greyback to look around he'd have to give him a taste of what he could lose if he didn't stop for good. So after removing his clothes he got in bed next to the Alpha. Greyback wasted no time and wrapped his arms around his mate possessively and licked and kissed the younger wolf's face. Scarfang leaned his head against the Alpha's chest. _Here goes nothing!_ He thought nervously. "I'm not ready yet but you can touch me if you want. I won't move away anymore" he whispered in Greyback's ear. The effect was instantanous, like a straved animal the Alpha began exploring his mate's body with his eyes and hands.

Greyback had done a lot of thinking in the hour his mate had been gone and had come to the cruel conclusion that he had come too close to losing his mate! His mate… the kindest, most beautiful, most intelligent werewolf he had ever come across. He had almost lost him and all over a few moments of sexual gratification…Greyback closed his eyes and slid his hand down his mate's back. _Goddess he was so soft_. Scarfang did not arch in desire but for once he did not pull away. Instead he allowed the werewolf to find some comfort in knowing he could touch him and hold him until they could finally mate.

Greyback lifted Scarfang's chin and ran his long fingers down the soft throat. He looked at Scarfang in the eye, "I want to kiss you." The Alpha was nervous he had only kissed Scarfang in the mouth a few times and the pup had always pulled away revolted.

The pup bit his lip thoughtfully, "It's ok if you do." Greyback closed his eyes and kissed him slowly and tenderly.

Scarfang allowed the kiss…it was warm…and full of emotion and though Scarfang did not feel aroused he understood and welcomed the sentiment behind it. _If Greyback could keep his pants on every time he saw a willing piece of tail…things might just work out, _he thought._ Still he'd have to make sure. _Greyback was too caught up in the feelings inside him to notice his mate's thoughtful face. So as his hand slid down Scarfang's neck the pup thought things out.

_Scarfang was jealous that much he knew! Jealous of everyone the Alpha had ever been with…and it was that jealous part of him that wondered if there were any potions or spells to induce celibacy. He'd have to talk to Mr. Moony; the werewolf might not help him though. Moony was too nice for something like that and this was the Alpha after all. Then who if not him?...who?...who? _

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

**Thanks for your wonderful reviews!**

**Drum roll please! There will be a two year jump in the middle of the next chapter!**


	13. Into the night

Wow! Thanks For Reviewing!

hp/fg

………………………………………………………

Harry Potter and Co. Belong to Rowling!

………………………………………………………

**_Chapter fourteen. "…Into the night."_**

_**Immediately after Scarfang's birthday party. **_

Scarfan opened his eyes to find himself alone in bed…_where had the werewolf gone off to? _He asked growling to himself. As if on cue the bedroom door was pushed open and Greyback strode in an old pair of cut offs looking extremely put off.

"Where were you?' Scarfang asked sitting up.

"I went to see Moony."

"Why?" Scarfang asked coldly.

"YOU KNOW WHY?" Greyback answered gruffly standing by the large bed.

Scarfang was not over Springmoon which confirmed that he and Moony were right about the pup reaching sexual maturity before he turned seventeen. Unable to resist baiting the pup Greyback continued, "She's pretty shaken up."

"Oh dear." Harri mumbled with mock caring.

"There's no need to be so waspy."

"Waspy!...that's all you've got to say," Scarfang murmured and turned on his side in disgust. Greyback bit his tongue so as not to laugh. Scarfang was adorable in his jealous state!

Curious to see the pack's reaction towards his mate and him the Alpha had toured the castle. Scarfang's reputation had not suffered a bit…in fact the pup's standing had gone up. As for him he found the females in his pack reluctant to meet his gaze or go any where near him. In other words Scarfang had claimed him.

He didn't know how to react to that. Dominants were never claimed least of all Alphas. He was in a pretty bind. He could not allow the pack to believe he was submissive in any way but he also didn't want others to believe Scarfang was less than he was. He had to make their relationship their own and leave no doubt as to whom was in charge. The only way he could think off was to mark Scarfang as a submissive but marks were painful and he did not want to hurt him. _How do I do it?_ Just thinking of it made him growl in anger.

Greyback lay in bed and after several minutes an idea struck him…there was one mark he could use on his mate that would not cause him too much discomfort. The Alpha reached over and pulled Scarfang to him. "Your turning into a nag." The Alpha whispered before he kissed his mate on the lips.

Scarfang opened his mouth to protest but found his mouth covered by the Alpha's and his arms pinned to his side, _just in case_ the Alpha thought. The Alpha licked the side of his mate's neck before he started sucking on it.

When the Alpha's teeth bit down Scarfang growled but the older werewolf' simply continued. Scarfang closed his eyes, there was a warmth in his stomach that had not been there previously but before he could dwell on it, the sensation was gone. Exasperated he tried to move away but Greyback simply sucked a little harder.

Greyback growled excitedly and continued kissing and biting, _the pup was simply delicious! Yum...Yum!_

By the third bite Scarfang was squirming and trying to push the Alpha off him but Greyback was too turned on to stop. "Get off!"

"You said I could touch you." Greyback answered licking his lips.

"Touch! Not eat!" Scarfang corrected trying to wiggle himself out from underneathe.

"Nag…" Greyback mumbled going back to Scarfang's lovely neck.

"Stop it! I mean it! You're a werewolf not a Vampire!" Scarfang tried to free himself but the Alpha was too strong. Greyback kissed, licked, and bit his neck yet again.

"Greyback!" Scarfang protested when that warm fuzzy feeling hit him again. He closed his eyes trying to pin it down but it came and went leaving him disgruntled and frustrated.

8888888888888888888888888

_Scarfang should've known the Alpha had something planned when he had started kissing him. Fenrir might be a werewolf but he was as sly as a fox. After his outburst last night Fenrir had been claimed by Scarfang. But since only submissives were claimed Greyback had marked Scarfang to show the pack he was still in charge in their relationship. A dominant would have never tolerated such markings the Alpha had made his point… Bastard! His neck actually hurt._ _He needed to speak to Moony. Greyback was practically begging for the celibacy potion and he wanted to be the one to give it to him!_

Gfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgf

Greyback couldn't help but smile. He ran his tongue over his lips remembering _his mate's sweet neck, the pup was delicious... and all that squirming around had turned him on! He couldn't wait for another session! _

The Alpha was walking outside the grounds testing the wards around the castle when he saw a speck in the sky. It was an owl and it was movng towards the castle. _They had been staying on and off at the castle for four years and they had never received an owl. What in the world could it be?_

Greyback held the parchment in his hands and his nostrils flared. _He had been evading the dark lord since his return but the bastard had finally summoned him. This was not good at all!_ He raised his head and howled at the top of his voice.

Life inside the castle stopped when they heard their Alpha's howl. In a hurry they gathered their mates and pups and moved to the great hall. Scarfang who had been talking to Moony ran with the werewolf close behind him.

Greyback was already talking to Blueblood and Reddawn, Sague's mate when the Pack began to gather. Everyone was there including Springmoon who sank to the back when she saw Scarfang enter the hall.

"I have received a summons from the Dark Lord. He is ordering us to his service. We have never in the past or will in the future subjugate ourselves to anyone's authority. Gather everything! We leave tonight. Scarfang help with the arrangements and send your Godfather an owl. Moony come with me." Greyback ordered and stalked off followed by the sub Alphas and Moony.

…………………………….

"Read it." Greyback pushed the owl to Moony who read it quickly and turned it over in his hand feeling the edges. _The paper had been treated with a tracing spell_.

"The parchment's been treated with a tracing spell." Moony whispered looking up nervously. Tracing spells were full proof when it came to tracking.

"How long do we have?" Blueblood asked.

"An hour at the most. The wards will keep them out but they'll know where we're at…if we don't leave now we'll be trapped."

"Very well. There are four of us we split up and take a quarter of the pack each. We'll meet in ninety days at BorneForest. Each group takes an equal amount of males and females…the pups will have to be divided equally. Moony try to keep them with their families as much as possible. Any questions?" the sub Alphas shook their heads. _They knew the Dark Lord would call them sooner or later…they had had four years of respite…their break was over. Time to go back and being werewolves._

"Everyone move now!" Greyback shouted stalking out again.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Greyback and his part of the pack moved fast through the forest. They had to get away from the castle as fast as possible. Moony had cast a confusing spell in hopes of throwing off the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. Knowing that the Healer would be needed elsewhere Greyback had ordered him to go with Brokenpaw's group. Greyback knew this moment would come sooner or later and had done everything to prepare the Pack; Moony's talents in dark magic had come in handy while training the werewolves in protecting themselves. At his bidding a glamourie had been cast on Scarfang to hide the famous scar and a promise spell had been cast over the whole pack to make sure no one ever revealed his mate's identity to anyone outside their circle. Everything that could've been done had been done. Moony had spoken and had told him to make sure Scarfang did not perform any magic unless absolutely necessary. The pup's magic signature was too strong and could be identified by the Dark Lord. Three owls had found them but the Alpha had not taken their letters and the birds had flown back. So long as he didn't touch or accept the parchments they could not be traced.

33333333333333333333333333333

In the end they settle uneasily in an area the Pack had never been before.

Greyback knew Voldemort wouldn't simply give up on them. _Damn it! Fucking Power Hungry Wizards! He hated them! _

Scarfang sat next to the furious Alpha wanting to say something but he felt too guilty to speak and shifted uneasily. "Stay close to me!"

"Greyback-" Scarfang sighed and shifted again.

"No arguing Scarfang. You stay close." Greyback murmured putting his arm around his mate.

Scarfang nodded and stayed put. "Why did you split the pack?"

"So that if we're capture were not all dead." He answered briefly.

"Oh..," _well that made sense_. "Would you have gone if I wasn't here?" the pup asked looking at the displaced pack. The couples sat close together, the dominants holding the submissives and pups close to them while they whispered back and forth.

"I didn't go to him the first time." Greyback murmured leaning back on a tree.

"You're being evasive." Scarfang huffed annoyed.

"You're such a nag." Greyback whispered nipping his mate's ear.

"Stop calling me that." Scarfang growled quietly and tried to stand up. Greyback was in full Alpha mode and grabbed him roughly and pulled him down.

"Nag." The Alpha whispered and began kissing Scarfang's neck.

"Stop it! Greyback!" _OH JUST GREAT THE ALPHA'S VAMPIRE COMPLEX AGAIN!_ Scarfang thought as he was pushed to the ground.

Although Greyback and Scarfang received a certain amount of privacy while at the castle werewolves were of an extremely social nature and it was not uncommon to see couples kissing or as Scarfang called it _necking_ in the open. He was not embarrassed by the Alpha's attentions just angry that he'd be sporting another dog collar as he called the love bites.

_**The next day…**_

After a breakfast of rabbit meat and water the pack moved again. They trekked through a series of mountains and crossed who knew how many rivers and streams. They kept up a killer pace that put all of their stamina to the test. Greyback was pleased to see that the times at the castle had not made them soft.

_A week and a half later they arrived at a large stone structure._

"Where are we Greyback?" Scarfang asked standing to his left while Threescar stood to the Alpha's right.

"My birthplace."

"It's enormous." Scarfang opened his eyes wide…the structure was large and solid…it wasn't tall but sturdy and flat. It looked like a medieval castle that had been left to waste away.

"Threescar, scout the area. No killing curses, just stunning spells. Ladywolf and Silvertail begin working on a disappearing ward. We'll be staying here for a little while."

"I can help with that Greyback."

"No."

"Greyback I'm much-" Scarfang was frustrated the Alpha had not only not left him out of his sight but had forbidden him from using any magic.

"Scarfang. No magic until this is over. The Dark Lord will be actively looking for us so I don't want him to catch a trace of your magic and find you."

"Oh." Scarfang answered. _Why hadn't it occurred to him? Goddess he was stupid. _

"Your magic is too powerful to be missed Scarfang. You can use it after the wards are up. We'll be safe here if we're smart."

Scarfang nodded in understanding. _Well at least he wouldn't have to worry about bitches in heat for a while. Everyone except for the sentries in their group was already mated._

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Months later the pack had settled into a routine of sorts. They practiced magic every day under the cover of the wards. They had gotten word from Lord Black through the use of an elf. He was worried but ready to help them in any way possible. Sirius had begun befriending the Minister to see if he could gain information and told them that the Ministry was worried over the Dark Lord's most recent attacks. The Vampires had joined his flanks and there were rumors that the werewolves would soon be following suit.

On a lighter note he was in the process of getting married. _Getting married!_ Scarfang's jaw dropped to the flower. In preparations for the war The Ministry had put an old Marriage Law into effect to repopulate the Wizarding Community. He had been paired off with a _Hermoinie Granger;_ they were to be married next year on July 20TH. The witch was not yet seventeen but she would be married a year earlier because of _a time turner_ she had been fond of using during her third year at school. He had met her and she was not pretty or quiet, two qualities he loved in women. She was a brainy know it all that talked up a storm. In other words she'd be a _nag!_ Greyback roared in laughter when he saw his mate blush at the comment. To top it all off she was for equal rights of anyone who might be margined by the Ministry…and yes that included werewolves!

………………………

_**weeks later...**_

"The dark Lord sat in his throne waiting for Lucius to finish his report. Severus was still writhing under the effects of a crucio. The potion master's last potion had not worked as slow as he had wanted it too and the women had died much too fast.

"The Minister is a fool my Lord."

"So why is he still the Minister my dear Lucius?"

"He's manageable and as such of use to the Great Wizarding Houses."

"You're a great Lord Lucius."

"I am humbled by you my Lord." Lucius whispered kissing Voldemort's hem. The Dark Lord sneered and stood.

"I want a law passed that will call for the extermination of werewolves."

"Extermination!"

"I can not allow Greyback's disrespect to go unpunished…he must be thought his place…and I wish the Ministry to do it for me…" he whispered casting a crucio that had Lucius writhing in pain alongside the Potion Master.

Snape ground his teeth. _Fucking bastards! Damn you Voldemort! Damn you Dumbledore! Damn you both!_

Lucius thrashed from side as his muscles spasmed painfully for all to see. Caught completely by surprise Lucius was unable to hold of the painful screams that tore through his throat. _How dare he torture him like a common muggle or worse a mudblood! He was his most loyal follower! How dare he! Lucius thought angrily as he heard the other Death Eaters' laughter join Voldemort's._

Lslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslsls

Sirius had never been busier the pack had finally reassembled and was at an undisclosed location. Black missed his Godson but was happy to know Moony was with the pup again. The Werewolf kept him posted of all the happenings without seeming to do so they wrote in code and if anyone ever intercepted the owls they would only read love letters from his Mistress.

There was a buzz around the Ministry there had been attacks on several Wizarding towns and werewolves were suspected. Sirius knew Greyback's pack wasn't responsible but how to prove it. There would be a special Ministry meeting and he would be attending…he sipped his fire whiskey …thoughtfully something about this meeting made him nervous…the Dark Lord had been too fucking quiet…too fucking quiet.

And as for his little Hermonie…and little was the word the girl was a petite five two…she had started corresponding with him in hopes of getting to know him better! _Sweet Merlin she'd probably be the type to wanna talk after sex. He had asked to meet with her this weekend in hopes that she wouldn't write him for at least a week. It had backfired on him. She had sent him a questionnaire she had prepared._ The three feet owl lay on his desk. He had stopped after the first question. _If you were asked to free your elves what would you do? A.) free them b.) not free them c.) not free them but give them a salary d.) free them and give them back pay. Back Pay! The girl was insane!_

**_that weekend at Diagon Alley…_**

"Come one Monie!"

"My name's is Hermonie_!" This had been such a mistake! Why had she accepted Ron to keep her company? She should've just waited for Lord Black by herself!_

"Just a little kiss." Ron whispered in her ear.

"I said no!" Hermoine shouted slapping his hands away.

"Why? You know I like you!"

"Look! You're nice but I've never liked you that way and I've never led you on! Not once! So I don't understand why you're acting this way." She said pushing the taller boy aside and walking away.

"Monie!" The red headed boy whined before going after her. "Look-!" he began but Hermonie interrupted him.

"No you look I don't care what you say or want….!" She began, "…and I don't care if you like me or not! I don't care if Sirius Black likes me or not! I don't care!" by this time the young girl was shouting louder than she had ever done so and people had stopped to listen. "I don't care if he was a criminal! I don't care if he worships banshees and howls at the moon every night and dances around threes naked! I don't care! I am going to marry him! and if you don't like…" by this time the whole of Diagon alley was listening as was a care worn man in expensive but ill fitting clothes._ He knew it! A complete nag!_ _Merlin protect him!_ Sirius thought lookeing at his future bride."…well you can just, just, just… Oh! I don't know what! Just leave me alone Ronald!"

"Well I guess I will. I was trying to be nice to you but you're no prize! You're not even pretty! Your hair is awful; fang's got a better complexion, your teeth…" Hermoine was not the crying type. But she had always considered Ron a good friend so istening to him berate her was tearing her into little pieces.

"That will be quite enough!" Sirius heard himself shouting. _Enough was enough! The boy might be young but there was no need to be cruel. The girl couldn't help what she looked like!_

Lord Sirius Black made his way to the pair. _Everyone's looking! Great! _He thought angrily.

"I think you owe Ms. Granger and apology." He said grabbing Ron by the collar and dragging him to stand before his betrothed. Ron looked up at the Wizard as the man squeezed his neck mercilessly. It hit him then that the Wizard had survived Azkaban and its dementors!

"I'm sorry Hermonie! It won't happen again!" he whispered quickly and Sirius let him go.

Hermonie heard the words and nodded wordlessly as tears ran down her face. She had never felt so terrible. She had been called ugly and her faults had been pointed out in front of everyone and in front of her future husband.

"Well don't stand there boy! Leave!" Sirius roared. "…and I'm sure you've all got something to do!" he continued as he looked at the people around them. They quickly went back to their business.

"Are you all right Ms. Granger?" Sirius asked. _Merlin! He couldn't stand to see women crying! _

Hermonie nodded her head, wiped her eyes and looked up. "Yes Sir. If you don't mind I'll take a rain check on our meeting." She said wiping more tears from her eyes.

"I understand. I'll escort you back home." He announced taking her hand and leading her through the crowded street.

Hermonie wanted to refuse but she couldn't without breaking into more tears. She walked next to Sirius in silence feeling embarrssed and ugly.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

The rest of that year proved to be taxing for everyone. Scarfang and the pack went back to completely relying on werewolf behavior to survive. They still practiced magic under Moony but their training included fighting and hunting. Moonsong was now the werewolf's healer's mate and she had taken two other werewolves as apprentice healers…one of them was Springmoon who was only to happy to contribute with something. The female had been a muggle and as such possessed no magical abilities but she did have a flare for potions and that was enough for Moonsong.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Scarfang jumped into the cool water…_it was July 8th! Wow! In less than four weeks it'd be his birthday again! Sixteen! He couldn't believe it! Scarfang and Greyback were getting on better the werewolf still got a kick out of giving him love bites and calling him nag in private_…Scarfang was still getting those warm fuzzy feelings in his stomach any time the Alpha would kiss and touch him. He had swallowed his pride and mentioned it to Mr. Moony. The older werewolf had explained to him that it might all have to do with Scarfang reaching sexual maturity before he turned seventeen. _Basically he was going in heat! _

Scarfang heard voices and sniffed the air….no one from the pack. He went under swimming to the edge where he could be camouflaged by the braches that fell over the small lake and grabbed his green shirt and put it on. He was in time to see two men one with blonde long hair and another with lank black one in dark robes talking. _Oh Sweet Goddess! Wizards!_

"He's insane!" the blonde hissed.

"I know."

"I refuse to drag my family down to his level. The Malfoy's-" The blonde began when a look from Snape stopped him.

"Someone is watching by the branches."

"Very well." Both Wizards walked away.

Scarfang breathed slowly…_Oh thank you Goddess,_ they were leaving. He murmured a non tracing spell, just incase he was spotted and moved into the open. He never saw the white flash of light that hit him and knocked him to his knees.

"OBLIVIATE!" Lucius and Severus shouted at the same time the magic hit Scarfang with double force sending him to the ground where he lay unconscious.

"You could've told me you were going to obliviate him too Lucius."

Lucius sneered and shrugged. _Serves the brat right for eavesdropping_. "Well he won't be saying anything."

"I think he's a muggle." Severus observed.

"He's certainly dressed like one look a those atrocious clothes he's wearing. He's a pretty thing though." Lucius whispered turning Scarfang over with his boot.

"Really Lucius I didn't think your taste ran into to boys..."

"It doesn't… but look at him… he is nice…maybe the Dark Lord would appreciate his company."

"No. I don't intend to give that bastard anything that might give him pleasure!" Snape bit out.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! LET'S GO!" Lucius said turning on his heel, the young boy forgotten.

Severus followed quietly. The boy had reminded him of someone…but he couldn't figure out who.

Scarfang woke up shortly after the Lucius and Snape had left. He looked around confused and heard voices.

"Look for him he's got to be here!"

Scarfang rose to his feet. _His head hurt so bad!_

He looked around and wondered where he was_. he was wet and_ …he blinked his eyes and swayed slightly…_he had to…someone…no two ….talking…someone wanted to kill…oh God!...oh God where was he?...who was he?..._ he closed his eyes and remembered _people chasing him…a fence and a cave…he remembered pain and more pain and then nothing…oh god he remembered nothing!_

"This way!" he heard someone shout and his eyes green eyes met a pair of blue ones about twenty feet away. The man was dressed in thread bare clothes and no shoes…there were three more with him…

"We found him!" Scarfang did not wait after that…four men looking for him. _Why? He didn't want to know. He ran! _

Moony looked at Purehunt in confusion. _Why was Scarfang running?_

"Whatta?" Blueblood asked.

"We'll figure it out later! Let's get him!" Moony howled sending an alarm to Greyback who was about two miles from there. The Alpha heard the cry and ran back. _Something was wrong with his mate! _

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Scarfang ran and then apparated away. The pack searched for him but no trace was found. Moony went back and ran several scanning spells to find three spells had been cast. One had been a _Non Tracing Spell_ and _Two Obliviates_! _Oh Goddess!_

When Greyback was informed it took all the dominants in the pack to keep him in check.

sbsbsbsbsbsbbsbsbsbsbsbsbsb

Sirius was sitting at his desk reading _The Daily Prophet_…more Death Eater activity, more talk of werewolves, more…._Merlin things were getting so bad!_ He thought tiredly when he heard a pecking at the window followed by an owl. Sirius o looked at the parchemnt and opened it slowly..it read…

Dearest,

Our baby has suffered injury and is no longer with us I need your help.

Sirius clenched the parchment in his hand and walked out of his study…he was not seen until his wedding day.

……………………………….

Sirius showed up at Grimmauld Place one day before his wedding. He looked haggard and had lost weight. He had interrupted the search for his Godson to show up for his wedding. he hadn't wanted to come but he knew that if he didn't show up it would cause to much suspicion in the Ministry.

Black sat down and closed his eyes; he opened them many hours later and changed into a clean pair of robes, shoved a small box in his pocket and apparated to the Ministry for the wedding ceremony.

Hours later he returned and deposited Hermonie Granger Black in the study before he apparated away. Three days later the girl received an owl from her husband. _He was away on business, he asked her to familiarize herself with the house and gave her permission to use the libray._ She would have protested but who could she protest to when there was no one around. She was married so she couldn't even apparate without her husband's permission. She had tried to leave but the house was too heavily warded for her to get outside. She was a prisoner until Sirius came back; Hermonie had never felt so alone…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**_July 31st…_**

Scarfang lay on the ground in a cold sweat he had stayed away from the towns and people…he didn't know anything about himself…but he knew that what he had done was abnormal…_he had disappeared and reappeared somewhere else._

He had wandered the outskirts of several towns and had stolen some clothes. He didn't know what to do…he felt so alone that it hurt. He dreamed of someone holding him…making him feel loved. He tried to remember but he couldn't. Today he woke up consumed by a burning sensation that was driving him insane. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine strong arms holding him close. He knew someone had loved him, someone wanted him?

He couldn't think straight…when the full moon came up a frightnened and shocked Scarfang suffered the change alone. He passed out only to awaken hours later as a wolf…tired and confused the beast sniffed around and howled despondently. He didn't know who he was, where he was going or who he was looking for…he didn't know anything…

Scarfang waited whimpering in despair for someone who didn't come. Defeated the pup got up and walked away aimlessly through the night.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Greyback howled and slammed himself against the cold stone wall… his mate was gone! The heat was burning them through their bond and Greyback howled calling Scarfang to him but the pup did not come. The Alpha felt could feel his mate's loneliness and howled in anger and misery before he ran into the night…_the pack_ and _a grimm_ followed close behind.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

**I know I'm cruel! Not only did I obliviate poor Scarfang _twice_ but I also had the poor sod cast an non tracing spell on himself. Me bad! Me super bad! But that's the way the story goes…next chapter time jump! Scarfang is seventeen and has been away for a little over a year! Guess who finds him? Go on guess? **


	14. in a darkened alley!

Thanks for the Reviews! I have not been able to send or receive any review or story alert for the last ten days. Hope this is only a temporary sitaution!

hp/fg

………………………………………………………

Harry Potter and Co. Belong to Rowling!

………………………………………………………

**_Chapter fourteen. "…in a darkened alley."_**

Greyback ran tracking his mate's faint scent. The pup had reached maturity early which meant that wherever Scarfang was his scent would be attracting every dominant male for miles around. Such scent had started of light but by the full moon it would be strong enough to work as a beacon, in other words the Alpha had to find Scarfang before the pup became someone else's mate.

Moony had tried tracking the pup with spells but Scarfang's magic was too strong to be overcome by his efforts. In the end he had cast a _suspended tracking spell_ that would immediately trace Scarfang incase the pup's was ever eliminated.

Sirius had come back to help search for his Godson and the Alpha had not protested the Wizard's actions, Greyback wanted Scarfang back. He didn't care how he got him or who found him so long as the pup was returned to his side.

Greyback slowed his pace sniffing the air and the ground. He could feel the bond it was slightly stronger with renewed hope the Alpha howled and ran even faster.

The Alpha continued running until he saw a speck almost parallel with him. He sniffed and identified a dominant werewolf following Scarfang's trail. Without a second thought he swerved to cut the werewolf off.

…………….

_**Hours earlier…**_

A lone werewolf known as Silverrage had been drinking by a small lake when a faint scent reached him. The beast was a dominant male who had been turned fifteen years earlier. His Sire had died at the hands of Aurors and his small pack had been killed off by Wizards anxious to use their blood in black magic. The beast was a solitary creature who craved companionship. Needless to say when Scarfang's scent reached him he set off trying to track the pup. He had been running for a couple of hours when the scent seemed to disappear. Silverrage tilted his head and concentrated salivating at the thought of a mate…he stood still and closed his eyes… _there it was again!_ Growling in anticipation the werewolf took off once again.

…………………………

Greyback slammed his weight on the werewolf and they rolled around biting and swatting at each other in jealous rage. The pack caught up to Greyback in time to see the Alpha jump the slightly smaller werewolf. They surrounded the pair but did not interfere. The Alpha was fighting for his mate and if he couldn't beat the other werewolf he didn't deserve to keep him. The fight lasted for over half an hour and in the end Greyback was able to bring down the smaller werewolf when he sank his fangs in the back of the Silverage's neck.

Silverrage felt his legs buckling from under him and whined in submission… _His prize was lost_. The Alpha stood over him until he was satisfied Silverrage no longer posed a threat and then took off running.

Silverrage struggled to get up after the Alpha and pack had left. He was injured badly and he knew that he would probably not live through the night. He had come close…he collapsed again his life slowly ebbing away until he felt a slight warm feeling come over him. His nostrils flared someone had stayed behind. He tilted his head and saw a grey and black werewolf with brown eyes staring at him. The injured werewolf shifted uneasily and waited as a soft glow covered him…

An hour later Moony and a healed Silverrage ran trying to catch up with the pack.

……………………………..

Scarfang had just found shelter in a small cave when two wolves jumped him. The pup had cried out as one of the wolves had sunk his fangs on his neck trying to bring him down. The other werewolf had bitten one of his legs; Scarfang figured the beast was trying to maim him to keep him from running away. In a panic the Pup fought back and managed to run away from the pair. Afraid the werewolves might follow him he switched directions. It was almost morning when he finally found a place where he could rest and recover from his wounds.

………………………………

**_The next afternoon…._**

Scarfang woke up in his human form feeling feverish. The back of his neck and right forearm ached horribly. He examined his arm and noticed the bite mark and figured he probably had another on the back of his neck, they were tender and he licked his arm clean. He wrapped his arms around his human form; he was naked and as a result freezing.

Hours later Scarfang scouted the area and was relieved when he came to what seemed like an old farm. He waited quietly and sniffed….it was empty. The Pup concentrated and could feel something surrounding the building next to the barn…_it was warded!_ _Warded,_ _what did that mean?_ He sat confused…_warded_…_a magical barrier used to protect_… He closed his eyes and tried to remember the rest but it was useless. Minutes later he gave up and walked around the house instead. _Some one had hung clothes up! _Before he knew what he was doing he stretched his hand out, "_accio clothes!_" the garments flew at him. He looked at the clothes in surprise, _what had he done? Ok so he was a werewolf who could do magic! But maybe that was normal but what if it wasn't?_ He ran his hands through his messy hair and sighed in frustration.

………………….

The Pup wandered for the next two weeks trying to figure things out but try as he might he couldn't remember anything…his memory was gone. He knew he could do magic and he knew he turned into a wolf with the full moon. He figured he had a family of sorts or was part of some kind of group but not much else…_he couldn't understand why he had been chased by the two other wolves and figured there must be some kind of war going on. So that meant he belonged somewhere…the problem was where? And why wasn't anyone looking for him? Were the wolves that he had met looking for him? Obviously so… but they hadn't seemed friendly only vent on dominating him. _

_When he had woken up the first time he had been chased, but by whom? Goddess had he been wrong? Had those men been friends and not enemies? Why couldn't he remember what had happened? Had someone hurt him? He remembered the terrible headache! Had someone used magic to make him forget? Probably. Shit! Shit! Shit! Could things get more complicated? Maybe it was time he tried to get help? This made him uneasy…he couldn't trust anyone…Goddess things were not good! And who the hell was **Goddess?**_

Scarfang had deduced quite a few things but had no idea of what to do. He had no details but only general assumptions…the only other thing he had to go on was emotion. At night he was overwhelmed by a sense of loss. He imagined a presence towering over him and some nights his eyes filled with tears waiting for someone to comfort him and tried to imagine who it might be.

Scarfang had settled on calling himself _Hide_ because it was what he had been doing from the time he woke up weeks ago. He stuck to the forest and avoided everyone; he had a static distrust that told him to remain hidden and so he did until the next full moon.

Unfortunately for Scarfang his _heated _scent lingered long after the full moon and was picked up by a number of dominant werewolves. Unbeknownst to the pup the creatures had already decided to continue searching for the submissive and _mateless_ werewolf as soon as the full moon came up again.

…………………..

_**At the same time…**_

Fortunately for Scarfang, Greyback continued trying to track him down and came across several of these dominants and fought and defeated each one of them. Some he did away with completely and some like Silverrage admitted defeat and became part of the pack.

………………..

**_Three weeks later_**

Scarfang shifted uneasily…his feverish need which had never really left him was getting worse. He felt lonely and hugged himself trying to find some small comfort in his own arms. His loneliness was momentarily forgotten when he felt his limbs begin stretching to accommodate his wolf form but came back immediately afterwards.

He lay panting as the last spasm shook his body. Sniffing the air the Pup was able to pick up on a scent that was fast approaching him. Frightened by the other beast's firm determination Scarfang growled and then ran as he howled for help. _Whose help? He didn't know. _

With the Wizard's latest extermination campaign mateless submissives had become and endangered species so this young pup was priceless. Many hours later the werewolves had finally cornered the submissive near a cave.They had never seen such a pretty pup! _He was young, ready to mate and unclaimed! _

The young amber eyes were looking for a way out. He growled trying to keep the attackers at bay for a little longer. _He had to get out, to escape, to disappear!_

The other two werewolves shifted to and fro looking for a chance to bring the pup down deciding to use sheer force they jumped at the same time…but instead of crashing down on the submissive they crashed into each other…the werewolves lay on the ground dazed from the force of the impact. When they got back to their feet the pup was gone!

………………………………

_**hundreds and hundreds of miles to the north!**_

Scarfang had done it again! _He had disappeared!_ The werewolf sniffed the ground…_Nothing…he couldn't smell anything except snow!_ He looked around. A white sheet of snow lay before him. Whining loudly he turned and began running as fast as he could!_ Whatta Fuck! Whatta Fuck!_

00000000000000000000

Greyback came to a sudden stop. _He was gone. The pup was gone! The scent was lost!_ _No!_ He sniffed again and scratched at the ground! _What had happened? Was the pup dead! No! No! No!_

The pack finally caught up with Greyback and found the werewolf howling furiously and sniffing the ground. The Alpha walked to and fro …undecided…he sniffed again …_nothing…the scent was gone…No ! No!_

Sirius sniffed the faint scent that had been there was gone completely and utterly gone…

_**Eight months later…**_

It was with great reluctance that Scarfang neared the town… he had been evading werewolves for almost eleven months. His body was covered with half healed scars and bruises. He walked with a slight limp from a bite to his leg months ago and his wrist still hurt from another bite in the last full moon. He sighed tiredly and braced himself…He needed answers and Diagon Alley was the place to get them. He had been apparating everywhere looking for the place after he had overheard a couple who had been fishing in the forest talking about it. His constant fever, apparating, and his injuries had left him weaker than ever before but he didn't care. He was here to find answers and he would even if it killed him.

Scarfang was dressed in black and the clothes felt strange. Almost a year after his misadventure had started and he was still uncomfortable with anything other than a pair of shorts and an old shirt.

He walked by trying to act normal or like everyone else. _They all seemed to be in such a hurry to get to wherever it was that they were going_. Scarfang almost growled in confusion. He continued walking until he got to what seemed to be a book shop of sorts. He entered the shop and was greeted by the scent of paper and ink…it reminded him of someone but he couldn't figure out who. Not wanting to give himself a headache he let the impression go. He wiped the sweat from his brow and made his way around the tables looking at book titles. It would be a full moon in two weeks and he was already feeling it. He bit his tongue to keep himself from whimpering. These were wizards and they didn't like werewolves. He walked around the shop for a good half hour when someone touched his arm lightly.

Hermoine had gone to Diagon Alley looking for anything that might keep her mind busy. Her husband was still away. Good thing he had granted her permission to apparate and floo to Diagon Alley and other safe places as he called them months ago or she would have died of boredom. She had tried asking him about whatever it was that he was doing but her questions were left unanswered. She decided to wait until he came back to figure things out.

She spotted the lanky teen the moment he had walked in. The dark haired youth walked with a slight limp his eyes moving quickly around the room. She noticed his nostrils flaring almost as if he was sniffing the air. She walked a little closer and noticed the nails they seemed a little long and rough for a Wizard. They kind of resembled claws. When the youth lifted a book to his nose and sniffed it, she looked around quickly and bit her lip nervously. His unruly hair, pale skin, lankiness and ill fitting clothes made him stand out in the shop. Several wizards were looking at the youth curiously. A couple of them were murmuring to themselves and one managed to slip out before anyone noticed.

When the youth almost growled at the book he was holding she quickly walked over. _A WEREWOLF! Did he have a death wish?_

"Excuse me?" Taking a deep breath she asked.

Scarfang almost dropped the book he was holding. He looked over to the young girl. He cleared his throat_, "Yes?"_

"You're a werewolf, aren't you?" she whispered.

Scarfang looked around fidgeting uneasily. He sniffed_…Danger! He was in danger!_

"It's all right. I won't tell but I'd like to talk to you." She whispered noticing the green eyes looking at her nervously.

"_Sorry." _He mumbled and walked away leaving the book behind.

Hermione watched the youth walk away and murmured a simple tracking spell which bounced back to her seconds later._ He had a non tracking spell on him…that meant that he practiced magic…a werewolf that practiced magic! She had to talk to him! _Picking up the book the youth had left she read the title, _Werewolves and their Habits. _She walked over to the clerk paid for it and left the shop. Once outside she looked around and cursed her height as she stood on tip toes. She looked back and forth and spotted him as he went around a corner two blocks away.

Scarfang sniffed, _she was following him! Damn it! She didn't look dangerous but with his luck who knew!_ Tightening his lips he waited in a dark corner. Feeling he might end up on another continent he didn't try to apparate.

Hermione went around the corner and stood around confusedly before she felt arms go around her and pull her away.

"Scream and I'll rip your throat out!" a hoarse whisper threatened her. Afraid she might have gotten over her head Hermione nodded and held on to the book for dear life.

Satisfied the girl would not do anything stupid Scarfang pulled her further into to the alley. He heard the young witch whimper but a painful squeeze to her waist reminded her of his threat and she was quiet afterwards. When he reached the end of the alley he pushed her into the corner and stood in front of her.

Without preamble he asked, "How did you know?" H_e needed to know what had given him away._

Knowing it was better if she were honest she began,"You used your nose a lot. Your claws aren't completely sheathed. You half growled a couple of times and you look around a lot…sort of like a …" she was going to say dog but she stopped herself in case she insulted him.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ He berated himself. _He was so damn tired he was screwing up badly!_ "Did anyone else notice?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so…I walked up to you before anyone really could."

"Why?"

"The Wizarding Community doesn't like werewolves…" she began.

"But you do?" He asked sniffing incase someone else came up to them.

"I don't know. I've never met one."

"So why?" Scarfang shifted uneasily he wanted to go back to the forest.

"I don't agree with their views." Noticing the youth's nervousness she asked, "Are you lost?" Scarfang looked around and did not answer. Not ready to admit defeat she continued, "The book you were looking at…I bought it... You can have it if you like." She offered it with one hand while he looked behind him. _He sure seemed skittish._

"Thanks." He said wiping his brow again and taking the book. _He had a book. Maybe that was enough? Maybe he should leave?_

"Are you sick?" Scarfang looked at the brown eyes and ignored the question opening the book. His leg was starting to bother him again.

"What's you name?"

"Hide."

"I see. My name's Hermoine Granger Black." she said sticking her small hand out Scarfang looked at it and took it warily. S_he was a witch after all._

"You feel very warm. Are you all right?" She tried again.

_The book seemed very thorough. Yes he would leave. No sense in tempting fate_. "If I let you go. You promise not to say anything about me." He whispered. _He wanted to go to sleep so badly_.

"I promise. Hyde, are you lost?" she asked looking up at the werewolf.

Scarfang looked down at the petite witch, she had startled him into leaving the shop so he wouldn't be discovered and then followed him into a dark alley. She didn't seemed to be ill intentioned and he didn't want to hurt her. "You could say that."

"Are you being followed?"

"Yeah how did you know?" He asked shifting his weight.

"The non tracking spell you have."

"The what?" _What kind of spell?_

"The spell…" when Scarfang looked at her confusedly and she frowned. "Didn't you know?"

Scafang shook his head completely shocked. _Oh Goddess was that why no one could find him_? _Well no one except for every mean werewolf there was!_ He swallowed hard, "Can it be removed?"

"Yes but you have to do it. Point your wand at yourself and say "_track incantum finito!" _

"I've never had a wand." _Well he was almost sure he hadn't._

"Really? Then how?" she frowned…_wandless magic?_ "Don't you remember how-?"

"No."

"Oh well…try it with just the words…concentrate and whisper…" watching the young werewolf follow her instructions she whispered. "_track…. Incantum…. Finito"_

Scarfang repeated the words and felt a surge of magic erupt and then die inside him. Unbeknownst to him the magic that had been holding him up was spent in the removal of the spell. Drained he staggered and found a pair of arms supporting him. Hermione struggled trying not to fall under the werewolf's weight.

Scarfang leaned on the wall. He slipped slowly to the floor and remained seated. Hermione looked around it was past six and the sun was beginning to set. "Are you all right Hyde? Do you want my help?"

The youth did not answer but pulled his knees up and laid his head on them completely exhausted. The book lay on the side. Hermione knelt before him and touched his forehead. "Hyde you're burning up." Scarfang half growled mournfully and clutched his knees closer to him.

The Pup closed his eyes and bit his lip to not cry out in utter desperation. _He had barely made it to town. Lifting the spell on himself had left him vulnerable and weaker than he thought possible. He was tired of running and hiding! He was tired of being alone! Of feeling sick all the time! Of feeling so weak! He wanted to die. He just wanted to die! He didn't want to be alone anymore…Goddess please help me! Please help me! Someone help me I'm so alone! Find me! _

Hermione swallowed, she couldn't walk away…she had to help…reaching for the book she did the only thing she could do. She began reading…she was three chapter into the book when she found the problem…_Hyde was in heat! _

0000000000000000000000000000

Remus was sleeping when a surge of magic erupted and he shot straight up. Moonsong who was curled up next to him woke up and growled.

"It's broken!" Moony almost howled with joy.

"What?"

"The tracking spell it's off! Scarfang! We can track him!" he shouted running to tell Greyback.

Minutes later Greyback and the pack stood around while Moony concentrated. A green light glowed and a small town appeared before them…streets lined with small buildings…

"Diagon Alley…" Sirius and Moony whispered at each other.

Greyback stiffened as Scarfang's desperate call reached him. _He could finally feel his mate!_

Minutes later Sirius was flooing the majority of the pack to one of his residences. Once there he helped apparated them to the darkened streets of Diagon Alley. They were in time to battle a mob trying to lynch a lone werewolf trapped in a darkened alley.

**0000000000000000000000000000**

**Thanks for your patience. I've been so busy. I had to switch jobs to accommodate my schedule at school and then my pc got a virus so that sucked! **

**I guess everything that could happen did happen! **

**Anyway here's the chapter! Leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	15. Help him!

**Thanks for the reviews I appreciate them!**

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.**

**Howls Apart!**

Chapter 15. HELP HIM!

Hermione held the book dumbstruck_. In heat!_ _Sweet Merlin! She had to help him!_ Shutting the book she turned to Hyde. She opened her mouth to offer her help but a shout interrupted her.

"Just stand away Miss. And we'll take care of him." came a deep voice from the other end of the alley. Hermione turned around, "Oh no!" _She had to stall them!_

"He's not feeling well." Hermione shouted reaching to touch Hyde on the arm. The werewolf flinched and growled loudly startling Hermione.

"He's a werewolf, he's dangerous!" the Wizard warned signaling others with his hand.

"He's not dangerous he's just not well." Hermione protested getting to her feet. Hyde was still whimpering his hands opening and closing in controlled fury.

"STEP BACK!" the voice ordered from the shadows. Hermione looked up, _Merlin there were more of them on the roofs!_

"HE'S NOT BOTHERING ANYONE! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She screamed alarmed by what they would do.

Auror Mastersen barked impatiently. "THIS IS AUROR MASTERSEN! IN CHARGE OF THE DARK CREATURES DIVISION. STEP BACK. NOW! I WON'T ASK A SECOND TIME!"

Hermione didn't move. _They wanted Hyde! _

"Go, I'll be alright." Scarfang murmured looking up. _He had had enough!_ _First werewolves now fucking Wizards!_ Part of him wanted to apparate away, the other part, the werewolf wanted to fight. Smiling to himself he looked down the darkened alley. He could smell fear…_Fear? Well, that was a first! THEY WERE AFRAID OF HIM! WELL IMAGINE THAT! He half growled smuggly._

"They're gonna arrest you." She whispered.

"They're gonna try." He smiled tiredly.

Hermione shook her head, _He was going to try and fight them! "_You've got to run."

"No running." Hyde got to his feet. His hands clenched once more and his claws elongated painfully. "Werewolves have been tracking me for months and they haven't caught me…what's a few wizards."

"Hyde-"

"Just go Hermione. I'll be fine thanks for the-" Scargfang didn't get to finish. He was knocked to the floor by a heavy weight.

………………………….

_The girl wasn't leaving. Well, she had been warned_. With a signal _Creel_ jumped of the roof and landed on the werewolf knocking him to the ground. The girl shrieked and ran to help Hyde but she was knocked down by a stray punch.

Hyde felt the Wizard above him and sank his claws into the Wizard's side. The large man screamed and Hyde pushed him off easily and jumped on top to finish the job.

Hermione screamed and tried to pull Scarfang off the Auror but was swatted away once more. She landed on her rump several feet away.

_The Auror in charge_ cast a ward around the alley to prevent the werewolf from leaving. Three more Wizards entered the alley but the young werewolf would not be taken. Mastersen swore loudly he had wanted to take the werewolf alive but that was not going to happen. _Well, what did he care! Dead alive it was all the same to him._ Drawing his wand he stepped inside the warded area and was surprised when his wand flew out his hands and he was hexed into the next block.

Hyde held the Aurors at bay. The ones that remained standing had their wands drawn and were looking at the werewolf with a viciousness the young pup had not seen in any of the werewolves that had hunted him in the last months. _The wizards wanted him dead!_

When Mastersen stepped through the ward Hyde, extended his hand _"Expelliarmus!"_

The Mastersen's eyes popped out. _Werewolves didn't do magic! _

Spaks began flying and Hyde cast spells from the borrowed wand. The thing felt to the sluggish to the Pup but he forced his magic through it and began casting and repelling spells as ran past the ward. The magic burned Hyde's skin but he pushed and the ward gave out. He smiled inwardly in triumph but his victory was short lived. Beyond the ward he could count a good twenty Aurors blocking him. Howling for what he thought might be the last time he rushed them.

………………………….

Sirius was able to apparate fifty werewolves via portkeys several blocks from the fighting. The pack took off running past wizards and witches screaming in a pacnic. "A WEREWOLF! THEY CAUGHT A BEAST! RUN EVERYONE RUN! HE'S TRAPPED!"

Above the noise and mayhem the werewolves were able to make out Scarfang's howling and growling and then his painful cries.

………………………

Hyde brought another Wizard down before he felt something slam into him and he fell forward the wand falling from his hand.

"Creel! Hex him again!" Mastersen ordered. "The rest of you on your guard…werewolves usually travel in pairs!" The Auror recovered his wand and cast a _crucio_. Mastersen had never disobeyed an order before but the werewolf was too stubborn to go quietly and he was not going to risk anymore Aurors over him_. The beast was young but he had entered the town with only Merlin knows what intentions. He had to die and that was that. _

Hyde had felt pain, but never like this. His muscles were being torn apart and his blood was boiling inside. He bit the inside of his mouth to keep from crying out but when the intensity of the spell increased he let out a torturous scream before he passed out.

"Stop! I think he's dead!" One of the Aurors said holding his hand to his chest. The werewolf had sunk his claws inside him and he was bleeding all over his robe. He had been an Auror for a little over a year and had always thought werewolves to be ugly wild beasts, seeing the thin youth had shaken him. It made him ill to think he had somehow participated in the teen's death.

"Don't stop until I say so!" Mastersen shouted looking at Creel.

"You're killing him!" Hermione had sunk deep into the alley away from the fighting but was now running to Hyde's side. She knew werewolves had amazing resilience but the werewolf had been injured and in heat! _Merlin how could they just kill him in cold blood? He was just a kid! _"Leave him alone you son of a bitches he's just a kid!" she shouted grabbing Creel's arm.

It all happened very fast. One second Mastersen and Creel were casting the crucio and the next they were being pounced on by dark shadows. Hermione cringed at the painful screams that quickly followed and crawled away to Hyde's side and pulled out her wand.

………………………

Greyback heard his mate's torturous screams and ran faster around the corner. What he saw sent him into a blind rage. His mate lay almost lifeless while two Aurors cast a crucio on him.

The first Auror to die was Mastersen, Greyback ripped his throat without a second thought. The rest of the werewolves quickly spread out…bringing down some of the other Aurors…the Wizards fought back and were able to injure some of the werewolves, but the spells did not stop the angry pack. And the few remaining Aurors were forced to flee and seek reinforcement.

……………………………………

Hermione watched the battle before her…she knew the men and women were not wizards and witches but werewolves come to protect one of their own. They brought down the Aurors easily and without a second thought tore at them. Hermione cried and closed her eyes unable to see the slaughter before her. The fight went on for a couple of more minutes and then silence. She opened her eyes and saw the shadows moving towards the fallen youth and herself. Always the smart one she backed away slowly to ta corner. A tall man was pulling Hyde into his arms. His face and clothes were covered in blood. He nuzzled Hyde and licked the youth's face. His amber Eyes glowing with a combination of anger and pain. The other werewolves stood around the pair but did not touch the youth. Hermione noticed immediately that the man holding Hyde seemed to be the strongest of the pack, _the Alpha!_ She thought keeping very still. Next to him was a large dog…the dog sniffed Hyde without actually touching him. A good thing too the Alpha's was growling furiously at the sight of Hyde's injuries.

"He's breathing but he's weak." Moony whispered rubbing the tears from his eyes forcefully.

"Let's go before they come back!" Blueblood called out to the pack as Greyback lifted his mate easily. Hyde whimpered slightly and then was quiet again. "Hold on to this." Blueblood handed Greyback a portkey and then turned to Moony, "You too. I'll follow with rest."

……………………………….

Seconds later the three were gone and Blueblood and Redtree gathered the rest passing the portkeys around in seconds the werewolves disappeared. Only Sirius, Blueblood, and Sirlverrage were left.

"Ok gather round." Blueblood called out when he saw the grim looking to their right.

Hermione could only hope that they had forgotten about her. Her hopes were dashed away when the dog sniffed and turned her way. She swallowed getting up slowly, her wand clutched in her hand. Blueblood and the rest of the werewolves advanced on her. She bit her lip forgetting all the self defense classes she had taken._ Merlin they were going to kill her just like Aurors! The Werewolves stopped and allowed the dog to approach her first. _

They werewolves didn't want to kill her but they couldn't just leave her. She was young and they had seen how she had tried to help the pup. Sirius growled in exasperation._ There was no mistaking it was Hermione. How had she gotten here? _

Blueblood cocked his head. _He heard running, the Aurors were back!_

Sirius ears shifted back. _Running! The Aurors were back! Bastards!_ without a second thought he transformed to his human form.

"Mr. Black." Hermione managed to squeak out as her husband stood over her in shock.

"Mrs. Black." Sirius shook his head and took Hermione's hand firmly in his. Blueblood and the remaining werewolves looked at Sirius curiously.

"_She's my wife." _Blueblood ahhed, nodded, and took the portkey from the Wizard and held it close to the other two werewolves. The four touched the portkey and seconds later they were gone. The only thing the Aurors found were five dead, six injured and a book on werewolves.

…………………………………

Greyback walked through the old Manor holding Scarfang close to him. _His mate his mate…he had found him! Finally! Goddess! Goddess! And he was alive! Well just barely but he didn't care_. Moony ran after Greyback his mate who had stayed behind to prepare anything that might be needed to treat the werewolf's injuries ran close behind.

Greyback's protective instincts had taken over and he was taking Scarfang away from everyone including them_. They had to treat Scarfang! But how? The Alpha was not going to let them get anywhere near him!_

"You got everything?" Moony shouted over his shoulder running after the Alpha. He had a good idea of where Greyback might take Scarfang. He had to make sure he slipped in before the Alpha entered the warded room.

"Yes!" Moonsong shouted holding the bag of potions.

"GIVE THEM HERE!" Moony stretched his arm back and his mate pushed the bag into it he clutched the bag and ran faster. Greyback jumped up the stairs leaving him lagging behind. Moony considered trying to hex the Alpha but pushed the thought aside. _Scarfang was probably suffering from acute withdrawal he needed his mate's presence throughout the healing process. Stun him then!_ Again Moony shrugged the idea away. _It would take a mighty powerful stunning spell to bring Greyback down and what if he missed? The Alpha would just kill him in anger. No he had to just try to slip in with the pair. _

Greyback pushed the double oak doors open and moved to place Scarfang on the bed. Without looking at the entrance to the room he waved his arm and spelled the doors shut

Remus saw the doors closing and threw himself forward. He landed in the room on his back, the bag of potions close to his chest. He heard the doors shut and hoped he could get through to the Alpha and convince him to let him treat the pup.

Greyback sniffed and licked Scarfang's face. The pup was feverish; _Scarfang was hurt. Those bastards had hurt him, had taken him from his side! _Sniffing the pup he was able to pick up on other scents_…Dominants had come near his mate! They'd die! He was going to kill them! They had tried to mate with Scarfang! He'd kill them all! He'd make them scream in pain! Damn them all! _He licked his mate's lips and rememebered how his green eyes had looked up at him a year ago_. They had accepted his touch! How he wanted to touch him! Greyback growled in desire! He wanted Scarfang now! _He climbed on the bed licking his own lips.

Moony swallowed nervously_. Merlin no! Greyback was slowly losing himself in his need to complete the bond. He had to do something! _

"STOP! YOU CAN'T_!" _Moony croaked getting to his feet and drawing his wand.

Greyback's mouth hovered over his mate's mouth while his hand touched the pup's chest._ He was so beautiful! He leaned over and was about to touch Sacrfang's lips when he heard Moony's shouts. _

Before a spell could be cast Greyback bounded of the bed, grabbed the smaller werewolf and threw him against the wall. Moony closed his eyes his back aching horriblybut he continued talking. _"IT'LL KILL HIM!"_

"MINE!" Greyback growled, grabbed Moony and slammed him against the wall.

Moony cringed in pain, "I can make him better!"

"MINE!" Greyback slammed him a third time. Moony whimpered in pain but continued. "HE'LL DIE! I CAN MAKE HIM BETTER! PLEASE! LET ME HELP HIM!"

………………………….

The werewolves stood around uncertainly. Moony's mate was informing Blueblood of what had happened. Sirius stood to the side holding Hermione's hand firmly in his. He was helpless and hoped Moony could reason with the Alpha.

Hermione looked around. The werewolves were waiting for something. She had tried asking her husband questions but the Wizard had turned mute and ignored her thoroughly. Unable to move about and not really wanting in a room full of edgy werewolves she waited quietly by his side.

………………………….

Hyde could hear far away voices and moaned painfully. _Help me! Someone help me! _His body was burning on the inside and he was alone!_ Help me! Someone help me!_

Greyback heard the moans and felt his mate's pain and loneliness. _HELP ME! _

Moony closed his eyes! _Merlin Greyback would not listen!_ He'd have to hex him! Regretfully he looked up again but instead of seeing the same enraged beast he saw pain written on the Alpha's face. Before he knew what was happening the Alpha picked the bag of potions and dragged Remus to his mate's bed.

"_HELP HIM!"_

………………………………………

**Thanks for the reviews. You guys are awesome! **

**Next chapter, the recovery and mating! **


	16. Mine, mine, mine!

**Thanks for the reviews I appreciate them!**

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.**

**Howls Apart!**

Chapter 16. ..._Mine…Mine….Mine!_

_**The next day after Scarafang was found...**_

Moony was slammed for the third time against the wall. He had applied some bandages to some of the worst injuries and Scarfang had cried out in pain, the Alpha's reaction was not made to wait.

Collapsing to the ground Moony inhaled sharply, _Goddess had he broken something? He had taken care of most of the serious wounds, an almost impossible feat considering the enraged Alpha who hovered over him growling and threatening him any time Scarfang so much as whimpered. Werewolves were a resilient bunch so if they received care soon enough they would most probably survive. Aside from a considerable number of scars Scarfang would make a full recovery in a matter of weeks. _

Stomping away from Moony Greyback growled and went to Scarfang's side where he ran his hand through his mate's hair. He sniffed the pup and whimpered impatiently. _The healer was hurting him! Couldn't he do anything right?_ He touched his mate and Scarfang's eyes opened slightly. The pup moaned weakly and turned his head to one side as if looking for someone.

Greyback froze and watched his mate's emerald eyes for the first time in a year. He bent down and kissed him softly or as softly as an Alpha in heat could. To his surprise Scarfang responded weakly, his mouth moving towards the Alpha's.

_Minutes earlier….._

Scarfang's nose twitched at the smell of the potions…_Oh brother not another one!_ He tried to move but stopped when a sharp pain hit his ribs. He could hear movement, _a scuffle maybe. But who could be fighting?_ He heard a loud thump followed by a moan. A moan that wasn't his, he opened his eyes and his fuzzy vision began to slowly clear. He sniffed… _Greyback! Greyback was here! Had he been found? Oh Goddess please don't let it be a dream!_ He moved his head and there he was… _His mate!_

He felt Greyback's lips touch his, the warmth inside him erupted and before he knew it he was kissing the Alpha back and it felt amazing.

"NO!" Moony shouted launching himself from the floor towards the pair.

Greyback heard the shout and stood up slowly. His anger shone in his eyes. _Scarfang was_ _sufficiently healed_ _Moony's services were no longer needed! _

It happened in a matter of seconds, one moment Moony was in the bed chamber and the other he was out in the hall and the double doors were being shut and warded behind him.

Moony got to his feet quickly and ran to the door but it was too late. Greyback had deemed Scarfang to be well enough to do without his assistance anymore. Moony knew it would come to this and had hoped the Alpha would have given him a bit more time with his patient. He leaned his head on the door and sighed tiredly. Half a day after starting to treat Scarfang, he was done. With one last look he moved away.

…………………………………….

The pack had gathered in the main hall to wait for news of Scarfang. Hermione had wanted to go exploring the Manor but Sirius had not allowed it and had much to her displeasure remained silent through most of the wait. Hermione had studied her sorroundings and the werwolves...they were an interesting people she had to admit. They were ver sociable and affectionate...sniffing, licking, hugging and touching each other constantly. She looked on wistfully to her own husband..._Oh well !_

Sirius and Hermione were sitting together, he was holding Hermione's hand firmly in his. One of the new werewolves kept looking their way. _Great! Just what he needed a horny werewolf after his wife!_ He shifted agitatedly and gave the werewolf a challenging look. The werewolf did not look away but returned the challenge.

_Silverrage _liked what he saw. The female was young and beautiful and although she was married it was clear the pair had not mated. This very important fact gave her the status of available in their world. _Not his fault the Wizard had not done his duty by her, _Silverrage thought wolfishly his eyes roaming over Hermione._ Looking around he noticed Sunray looking her way too. Not wanting to repeat his experience with Greyback Silverrage thought things out. _

Hermione looked around discreetly. She had seen the dark haired werewolf looking her way and bit her lip nervously. Something about the way he was eyeing her had her on edge. Her husband was presently talking to a tall blond haired werewolf who had just appraoched them The werewolf called Blueblood seemed to be trying to convince him of something but Sirius was being stubborn.

"You should not be here." Blueblood murmured to Sirius while he looked Hermione's way.

Sirius shook his head angrily. "Not until I know how he is!" the Wizard hadn't thought about Hermione's unmated status until one of the werewolves started eyeing her like a piece of meat but he couldn't leave…not just yet.

"It may be days." Sirius bit his lipbut shook his head_ His Godson would be recovering and he wanted to be here for him_.

Blueblood was trying his best to stop a feud over Lady Black. He had seen several unmated werewolves looking her way. _Silverrage seemed the most interested so far. The man was a powerful creature who had been looking for a mate amongst the submissives in the pack and had not been satisfied with any them. For some reason Little Lady Black had struck his fancy! This was not good! The girl might be married but she had not yet mated with her husband and as such qualified as available. Lord B1ack was tempting fate by keeping her around the pack any longer than he had to._ "Take her back at least." Blueblood suggested dryly. _He would be damned if he was going to get into a fight with someone in his pack over the stubborn wizard's wife!_

Sirius looked from Blueblood to the Silverrage to the young girl. "Yes, I think I will."

Sirius walked quickly out of the room with Hermione. Unable to control her curiosity Hermione looked back and saw the dark haired werewolf approach Blueblood.

"Where are we going?" she asked after they had entered the empty hall.

"Not me just you."

"But why?" Hermione asked trying to pull away.

"Cause I'm busy."

"But I want to know what happened to _Hyde_?"

"Hyde?" Sirius asked confusedly. Several seconds later he nodded, _she was talking about Scarfang._

"His name is Scarfang Hermione and it'll probably be days before we know anything." Sirius looked straight ahead and walked faster. _The sooner she was back at Grimmauld the better. _

"I can come back then." Hermione said. She really wanted to know how Hyde did.

"No. You're staying home." He spoke quickly.

_What! Like hell she was._ "No!" Hermione shouted pulling her arm away

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

………………………………………..

Remus could hear shouting and walked as fast as he could.

"You heard me I'm not going! You abandoned me for a year and now I find out your involved with werewolves and-?"

"And what? You're my wife. I have things that need to be done and I don't have time for this!"

"For me you mean?" Hermione clenched her fists and gritted her teeth murderously. "We haven't even-"

"Is that what's got you worried?"

"No and you know it." Hermione said angrily.

…………………………

"Siri!" Remus broke in interrupting the argument.

Both turned to look at Remus.

"Moony! What happened? How is he?" Sirius asked letting Hermione's hand go.

"He's doing fine. Still very weak, it'll be at least a couple of weeks before he's back to normal but things are looking good. I did away with the _obliviates _so his memory is back."

"Is he awake? Why did you leave him?"

"He's waking up, and I didn't leave. I was thrown out!" Remus explained massaging his sore back.

"He threw you out!"

"Not him. Greyback. I expected as much. I mean I couldn't stick around now, could I? " Moony half whispered noticing Hermione's scent for the first time.

"Lady Black I presume."

"Ah yeah." Hermione answered hesitantly. _No one had really talked to her since they had gotten back_. "Is Hyde, I mean Scarfang all right then?"

"He'll be. You found him?"

"Ah yeah he walked into the book shop I was in. He didn't seem to be well so I'm glad he'll recover."

"He will. Siri I think you should be taking her back, don't you?"

"I know but she doesn't want to go."

"It's not that! I just don't want to be dumped off again!"

"YOU'LL DO AS YOUR-"

"Siri let me!"

"Lady Black you can not remain here."

"But I won't tell anyone!"

"It's not that…" Moony trailed off and then looked at Sirius. "Can I tell her?" He asked.

Sirius nodded and walked off to sit down while Hermione cocked her head in attention; _someone was finally going to talk to her!_

"You and Lord Black have not consummated your marriage and as such you are still a -"

"A virgin." Hermione supplied trying not to blush while she eyed her husband accusingly. _Really a whole year!_

"Exactly. You see _in our world_ a virgin can be claimed by another."

"Claimed! But I'm married!"

"Our customs are different with us a marriage is established only through coupling. Something you have not done. Quite frankly I'm surprised that no one has approached you yet."

"Oh Merlin!" Hermione's eyes went wide as she remembered Silverrage.

………………………………….

Moony left an open mouthed Hermione and walked back to the grand hall where he informed a restless pack of Scargfang's status. He was congratulated by old and young. _The Alpha's mate was back and would be well soon! They couldn't wait for the first litter of pups! _Moony leaned on his mate with a worried face._ Seventeen! Goddess, would Scarfang be able to handle it? _

"He'll be fine Moony."

"I hope so Moonsong I really do."

"If he survived a year on his own he can survive this."

Moony sighed and winced at the same time.

"You're injured?" Moonsong touched her mate carefully.

"Just bruises… got to close to him." Moonsong understood.

"What's a few bruises compared to Scarfang's health. I'll look you over." Moonsong whispered smiling. She like everyone in the pack held Scarfang and the Alpha as the most important members in the pack. Without them the pack was nothing. Greyback's strength and intelligence combined with Scarfang's power and compassion could only continue to strengthen them.

Moony smiled, "Just _look_… how disappointing!"

"Well I've got a pair of leather straps and some oil I'd like to…" the female stepped closer to him licking his neck meaningfully.

Moony cleared his throat. "Lead the way oh mate of mine!" The pair never noticed the absence of Blueblood, Sirlverrage and two other _mateless _werewolves.

…………………………………..

Sirius took hold of Hermione's hand and led her to the chimney so they could floo back. This time she followed without protest.

"We'll use this one." Sirius announced entering an old dungeons room. Walking over to the chimney he removed a small pouch tied to his side and grabbed some _floo_ powder. He raised his hand but was stopped by a voice behind him.

"I claim the female Hermione Granger!"

…………………………………………………..

Scarfang opened his eyes and saw poor Moony being hurled from the room. The potion the healer had given him was a strong _pepper up_ and he was feeling the results already. An energy he hadn't felt in a long time was slowly ebbing itself through out his body leaving him strong enough to do… _anything_! He licked his lips thinking of the possibilities!

Greyback walked over to the bed and lay down next to an impatient Scarfang.

"I feel really weird."

"It's called heat." Greyback pulled Scarfang to him trying to be careful of his pup's injuries.

"_Really ?_" Scarfang murmured breathlessly as Greyback's lips traveled from the side of his neck down to his chest.

"I want you." The Alpha growled moving his hand to Scarfang's hip possessively.

"I feel like…like…. I'm going to bust." Scarfang moaned his own hand running up and down Greyback's arm soflty.

"I want to take you now."

"by all means…" Scarfangt gasped feeling Greyback's hands begin to roam his body while the Alpha pinned him with his aroused body.

_(edited for obvious reasons) ………………………._

Greyback held his mate firmly, the pup whimpered loudly in pain as the Alpha came inside him with one final thrust. Greyback and Scarfang howled loudly as they reached their climax and collapsed side by side. They panted for several minute their sweat covered bodies exhausted from their efforts.

Greyback had had to hold back on accounts of Scarfang's injuries and weakened state, an almost impossible feat under the circumstances. As for the pup the energy the pepper up potion had brought him had quickly vanished when the Alpha had started thrusting into him. Too far along for either one of them to want to stop they saw their mating through to their overwhelming climax.

Scarfang had at one point tried to top but _Greyback_ would have none of it and easily overcame his mate. The Alpha had thought that after all his time with him,_ the Pup _had accepted his place as submissive but such was not the case. He had had to use a little more force than he would have liked but he figured the Pup's behavior was a left over instinct from his constant fights with the other werewolves who had tried to mate with him. Not that the werewolves had not enjoyed the struggle because they had, _it had made the mating more passionate. _

With a bite to the pup's neck the Alpha had forced _Scarfang_ to submit, his submission had been delicious. The moans, whimpers, whines and grunts of pain and lust had filled the room taking their mating to new heights.

_Scarfang_ moved slowly his whole body ached…the heat that had invaded his body for over a year was gone…_their bond had been consummated_. It had been an episode like no other…_Greyback_ had not only pleasured himself but _Scarfang_ as well…_the things the werewolf did with his tongue were amazing!_ Scarfanghad tried to dominate the mating something which had slightly angered the Alpha…he could still feel the bruising grip around his arms when he had tried to top…_He had just wanted a taste!_ The pup thought mutinously, _but of course the Alpha would not have it_! _Controlling bastard! Well he was young and he would top…one day. _Scarfang looked up as the Alpha's lips came down on his again. The tongue thrusting inside his warm mouth caressing, tasting, exploring…

Greyback pulled from his mate, the emerald eyes spoke volumes. The lustful gaze seasoned with a certain anger and grudging respect for the Alpha was _a turn on_ like none he'd ever experienced!_Goddess seven years of waiting and now finally his!_

"Mine… Mine… Mine!" Greyback whispered kissing Scarfang hungrily but carefully. Scarfang heard the whispers and grudgingly gave in again. _How could he not_ _…Damn! Greyback could fucking kiss!_

_**Thanks so much for waiting and Reviewing! You guys are so completely awesome! **_

_**Note: Since I don't want to get banned from this site! I kept the mature version of this chapter to myself. However if any of you would like to read it let me know and i can e-mail it. **_


	17. A wanton connection!

**Thanks for the reviews I appreciate them!**

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.**

**Hp/Fg**

**Howls Apart! **

Chapter 17. _**A wanton connection**_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hermione and Sirius tightened their hold on each other and turned slowly. Three werewolves stood behind them. Blueblood, Silverrage and Dusk, the first one looked completely put out while the other two shifted tensely their eyes moving from Hermione to Lord Black.

"Lord Black your claim on the maiden has been challenged. How do you answer?" Bluebood asked stepping forward.

"She's my wife you idiot!" Sirius sighed impatiently. _What was wrong with these fucking creatures?_

"She'still a maiden." Dusk growled sniffing Hermione's way.

"She's not a werewolf so keep your nose to yourself." The Wizard threatened.

Hermione moved even closer to her husband's side, moved her hand to the inside of her robes and clasped her wand tightly. _She had married Lord Black to remain a Witch not a werewolf! And as much as she identified with their plight she was not about to become one!_

"She can be turned!" Dusk shouted licking his lips.

"Like hell she can! She's my wife so go back to the miserable hole you came from and leave us alone!" Sirius thundered at the werewolves drawing his wand.

"I asked you to go…but you wouldn't listen." Blueblood reminded the Wizard edgily.

"She's not-!"

"YOU SHOULD'VE NEVER BROUGHT HER!"

"I HAD NO CHOICE!"

"YOU SHOULD'VE SENT HER BACK IMMEDIATELY! YOU'VE BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF AND ON HER!" Blueblood growled pointing at Hermione accusingly.

Hermione was fuming!_ How dare they? She was not a piece of meat to be fought over. She was Hermione Granger and she demanded respect! Enough was enough! Before she knew it she was shouting at Blueblood angrily._ "I DON'T CARE WHAT LAWS YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! I'M MARRIED AND I WILL NOT BE CLAIMED BY ANYONE!" She screamed grabbing the floo powder. She shouted, "Grimmauld Place!" and quickly stepped into the fireplace. Sirius was left holding his wand.

………………………………………….

Sirius saw Hermione walk through the chimney and covered her escape. The red headed werewolf advanced with a growl but was struck with a binding spell which pinned him against the wall. Silverrage did not hesitate and jumped knocking the Wizard to the floor.

"Bring her back!" Silverrage ordered punching Sirius.

"Get your own!" Sirius spat vengefully.

"I WILL TEAR YOU APART!"

"FUCK YOU!" Sirius shouted trying to push Silverrage off of him. _It'd be a cold day in hell when he turned his wife over to anyone let alone a werewolf! _

Silverrage growled he knew the Wizard would not call her back. He knew she was lost to him. He knew she would never become his mate and that angered him to the point of madness_. Well if he wasn't going to have her than neither would the Wizard! _Silverrage's amber eyes screamed murder and his hands soon followed. They slid around the Wizard's neck and closed themselves around it_. He'd suffocate the Wizards ever so slowly._

Blueblood was trying to pull the werewolf off Sirius when he heard the Wizard whizzing for air. _OH Goddess Silverage was suffocating him!_ "Let him go!" Blueblood ordered grabbing Silverrage "Let him go!"

The pressure around Sirius neck was slowly intensifying cutting off his oxygen. He kicked about trying to beat the werewolf off him but the creature was too large and he was started to lose consciousness. "She's mine!" he heard Silverrage shout.

Blueblood was panicking if the werewolf killed the Wizard there would be hell to pay with the Alpha and his mate_. He had to stop him! _"She's not yours! She's a witch! She doesn't belong to you!"

"Mine! Mine!" Silverrage howled squeezing even harder.

Unable to do anything else Blueblood stepped back and drew his own wand. He hated doing it but under the circumstance he had no choice.

Silverrage was engulfed in silver light and thrown off the Wizard. Sirius was barely coming around when he felt someone haul him to his feet. He was pushed to the chimney and something was thrust in his hands. He heard, "Grimmauld Place" and lurched forward. Seconds later he was engulfed in green flames and then found himself on the floor once more.

…………………..

Hermione fell out of the chimney and got up quickly. She waited but Sirius did not follow. Minutes ticked by and when she felt she could wait no longer the chimney burst into flames. Sirius stumbled through and fell unconscious at her feet.

She ran to him, _Merlin he was hurt!_ Noticing the nasty bruises on his face and neck she levitated Sirius to their bedchamber and went about transfiguring his robes into pajamas and then called Kimmy.

"I want a pain potion, a relaxant potion and I'll also need a salve for the bruises." Hermione ordered moving Sirius face from side to side. Kimmy nodded and disappeared quickly. The finger marks around the throat were quiet visible. _Someone had tried to suffocate him._

Sirius felt someone touching his face and the memory of dementors feeding from him came back. Startled by the terrifying memory he pushed the hand away and jumped from the bed.

"It's all right! It's me!" Hermione jumped quickly out of the way and tried to calm Sirius down.

"Whatta?" he whispered hoarsely rubbing the dizziness out of his eyes.

"You're at Grimmauld Place."

"Merlin that …." Sirius leaned on the bed and cleared his sore throat.

"I think someone tried to choke you."

"Yeah, the big one." He mumbled running his hand through his hair. _Merlin he felt awful! But at least they had gotten away!_

_He doesn't look good_. Hermione thought when she heard a pop behind her. She turned quickly and saw the elf with the potions she had asked for and took them.

Sirius moaned tiredly and sat on the edge of the bed. _That had been too close! _

"Take this it's a potion for the pain it'll make you feel better."

Sirius took the first potion and downed it in one swallow. "This is a relaxant." Hermione explained handing him the second vial and then held the salve out. "I think this salve will help you with the bruises around your neck. They look terrible." She finished holding the nasty smelling salve close to Sirius' nose.

Sirius took the salve and rubbed some around his whole neck. _Damn! It stunk! _

Afterwards he lay down without another word and was asleep in minutes. He hadn't spoken more than a couple of words to his wife, unsure of what to do with the approaching sleeping arrangements Hermione went and changed for bed. When she came out of the bedroom she found Sirius curled up on his side. With a deep breath she stepped towards the bed and lie down on her side of the bed.

In the middle of the night she woke up and found her husband mumbling something or other. She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt Sirius's arm go around her body. She tried to move away but the Wizard only tightened his hold and pulled her to him. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, _please don't wake up! Please don't wake!_ Hermione chanted. Sirius seemed to have heard her plea because he sighed tiredly and sank his face in her hair. A little while later he was sleeping soundly and so was his wife.

…………………………………

Blueblood spelled the werewolves to sleep and went to find Moony. _The werewolves were in heat that's why they had tried to take the Wizard's wife away_.

Knowing the Alpha would be too occupied for the next couple of weeks with his mate to deal with this situation it fell on him to try and keep things under control. _Horny werewolves!_

Blueblood rubbed the sleep from his eyes trying not to think of his own mate waiting for him on the other side of the castle. When he reached _the healers_ door he could clearly hear moaning and grunting from within. _It seemed everyone had the same thing on their mind tonight! _

……………………

_**A week later! **_

Hermione sat in bed drinking coffee and waiting for Sirius. _The Wizard had still not touched her and she wanted to know why? And she wanted to know now! She would wait for the man till dawn if she had to! _She thought lividly as she finished her third cup and called the house elf for a fourth one

**_At the same time in the library…_**

Sirius sat drinking his whiskey. _Was he getting old?_ He had been wondering about that a lot lately. _He was 36! His wife seventeen! He had spent over ten years in Azkaban and looked at least forty! Was 36, looked at least 40 and felt 100! Merlin why had he gotten stuck with someone so young! What if he couldn't? I mean what if she didn't like-? What was the use? He had to make love to her! He had been avoiding it and her for a week but he was running out of excuses! He had to make love to her tonight_! Drinking the last of the whiskey he went to find his wife. _She wasn't that bad looking anyway!_

_**Hours later….**_

Sirius walked into their bedchamber minutes later wearing only pajama bottoms and climbed on the bed next to her.

She had had a speech demanding respect and consideration planned out for him. She had a long list of things she wanted to ask him about. Her demands for respect and consideration flew out the window closely followed by her long list when Sirius took her in his arms and kissed her. He kissed her not like Ron or even Victor had but like a husband would his wife. She opened her mouth in shock and soon found it invaded by a warm tongue that traced the inside of her mouth …_Merlin the man could kiss!_

After several minutes of kissing and tonguing Sirius came up to see a speechless Hermione looking up at him with glazed yes.

"Do you know about…?" Sirius asked unbuttoning her blouse. _It had been a long fucking year!_

"I read about it?"

"They have books on this." Sirius mumbled licking Hermione's breast through her bra.

"se…sever….al…"

"GOOD!" Sirius exclaimed taking one soft breast in his hand while he sucked on the other. Hermione writhed in desire. "So good!" she moaned raising her bosom to her husband's mouth.

"Very…" Sirius mumbled easing his hand under Hermione's night gown. Hermione felt her breath coming in short gasps…as Sirius slid his hand up her inner thighs.

"It'll hurt." Sirius warned…..

( SNIP SNIP!)

Hermione let out a moan and then a high pitched scream as she felt her husband come inside her. Her legs slid down her husband's side and she lay too tired to move. With her husband still deep inside her she fell asleep. It had hurt but it had been, _Oh so worth it! _

……………………………….

_**At the same time …..**_

Harry grabbed the door handle ready to leave when he felt the Alpha's hot breath down his neck. They had been at it like fucking _bunny rabbits_ for over a week and the Alpha would still not let Harry leave. They had made love half of the time and just plain fucked the other half.

Greyback stood a solid six four and Harry a wiry five nine the different in size was seven inches. Seven inches the Alpha used to his advantage every time the pup tried to dominate their encounters.

"I want to go out Greyback."

"No!" Greyback murmured sliding his tongue up and down his mate's slender neck.

"Stop it!"

"I want you!"

"Again! We've been at it for a week! Don't you get tired?" Scarfag gasped as Greyback slid his large hands down his mate's front and pulled him towards his broad chest.

"Never." Greyback growled turning his mate around and pushing him against the door. "I like!" he growled grabbing Scarfang's ass cheeks and raising him up till their face were at eye level.

Scarfang could lie to the Alpha till he was blue in the face but he could not lie to himself. _He was just as turned on as the Alpha was and the only reason he wanted to leave was because the Alpha had not let him top once._

Greyback had burned his clothes and anything else that might serve to cover up his mate's nakednaess from him. If the pup felt cold then he would be his only blanket.

"I mean it. I miss my friends." Scarfang protested in between kisses.

"No! Scafang stays here!" Greyback growled biting Scarfang's shoulder lustfully.

"I'll ….oh Goddess!" Scarfang shouted throwing his head back…_those fingers…there goes one! Oh man! Oh yeah! _He moaned and whimpered at the same time_…Oh hell he didn't want to top anyway! There was number three! Such long fingers! Oh Goddess thank you for giving Greyback such long thick fingers! Scarfang threw his head back and slammed his body down on his mate's fingers in a complete act of lust and wantonness..._

…………………………………

_**at the same time in Voldemort's hideout…**_

Voldemort was listening to the screams of yet another muggle female when he was overwhelmed by a strong sensation of licentiousness. Unable to control himself he ordered the muggle brought to him and buried himself inside her. He pounded into her in abandonment while the woman's screams echoed through out the abandoned Castle. When he was done with her he looked into her eyes. For a split second he saw a pair of green eyes staring back at him. Thinking his lust had been appeased he pushed her aside and let another have her. Moments later he felt his member harden involuntarily and he ordered another muggle to be brought for him.

His followers stood by shocked except for Bella who was choking back tears of hatred and envy. Hatred for the muggle who was being subjected to the Drak Lords attentions. Although the Dark Lord encouraged and in certain cases demanded as a right of passage for the Death Eaters to take muggles as sexual partners in their gatherings, he had never once indulged in the practice. He had always limited himself to a willing Bella or any other Death Eater who was not fast enough to evade his attentions. For him to thrust into a common muggle was something that both shocked and pleased his followers. _Thats' all muggles were good for anyway!_

_Muggle women screamed so beautifully_. Enocouraged by their Lord's actions the Death Eaters closed in on the remaining five females and imitated him.

Many hours later Voldemort pulled from the dead muggle. Dumbfounded he searched for the incident that had triggered his wanton behavior …the only thing that came to him was a faint impression of beautiful green eyes and lust filled moans.

…………………………………………………..

**_at Auror Headquarters…_**

Moody went over the report on last week's werewolf attack. A group of about thirty werewolves had apparated. _Apparated? Werewolves didn't use magic_! Apparated and rescued a young werewolf, probably a pup from capture! _What kid of pup would be important important enough to merit such a large mobilization of beasts into a Wizarding city_?

_Merlin! First Death Eaters and Voldemort and now Werewolves. Hadn't they all been killed? …Obviously not! Well, then time to do so! Damn things were like cockroaches just when you thought you were gone, they came crawling back!_

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**_Wow! Over forty reviews! Thanks so much! I am so freaking motivated to keep going with the story! Keep them coming and so will I. _:D**


	18. Preparations

**Thanks for the reviews I appreciate them!**

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.**

**Hp/Fg**

**Howls Apart! **

Chapter 18. **_PREPERATIONS_**

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

Voldemort walked the broken down castle alone. The Death Eaters were gone. Even Bella was away causing mayhem as only she could. He was alone except for Pettigrew, Nagani and those green eyes that kept invading his mind. _He didn't know anyone with green eyes. Well he had, once. But the boy was dead, wasn't he? …WASN'T HE? He stopped looking into himself…wasn't he? The Ministry had reported it. The Wizarding World had mourned him…so he had to be dead, right? …He didn't think so. He didn't think so at all. The little bastard had survived and the Ministry was hiding him._

He concentrated and called back the impressions that had invaded his mind, the youthful presence…Green eyes filled with desire… he closed his eyes and smiled…_the possibilities oh the possibilities! _

"Harry James Potter where are you?" he asked out loud.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Scarfang half growled under Greyback's weight. The Alpha was in the process of licking his neck…while Scarfang tried to hold a conversation.

"Are you listening?" Scarfang whispered trying to ignore the warmth at the pit of his stomach.

"You talk too much." Greyback growled running his unsheathed claws down his mate's chest.

"That's' because you don't listen!"

"Scarfang we have two more days before our seclusion is over. Stop talking."

"But-" Greyback growled and closed his mouth over the youth and kissed any further conversation from his mate's mind.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**at the same time at Grimmauld Place**_

Hermione was mixing some potions when her husband walked in and silently took a seat in the potions lab. _Scarfang's isolation would be over in two days and when the pup came out he wanted to be there, alone._

"You really like potions, don't you?" Sirius said straining his neck to look into her cauldron.

"Yes. Sirius." Hermione tried not to stumble over the name too much. She had been living in close proximity with her husband for over a week and she was still a little shy around him.

"I went to the Wizard Council meeting this morning." He began looking for a way to broach the subject without too much confrontation.

"Oh and what happened?" Hermione asked taking notes on the potion's dark hue. She didn't know her husband as well as she might have wanted to but she knew boys and her husband although close to forty had a funny way of reminding her of one. Mind you he was all business most of the time and on the quiet side but every now and then he'd break out into one of his Hogwarts stories. _Dear Merlin the pranks he and his friends had pulled! _

"Well it seems they are going to start the campaign against werewolves."

"Sometimes I'm embarrassed to be a Wizard!" Hermione murmured angrily. Putting her quill down to add the frog toes. "Something has to be done! Those people have as much right to walk the earth as us!"

"My thoughts exactly." Sirius agreed. "I'll be going to see the pack in two days."

"That's a good idea. If you see Scarfang say hello to him." Hermione said wishing her husband would invite her along.

"If I get that close I will." Sirius murmured relieved. Hermione smiled a little regretfully but left it alone, for now.

"What do you mean?"

"Werewolves are possessive to a fault. I'll be lucky if get in the same room as him."

"But why?" she was confused and excited about learning anything new. Werewolves were such a dark and fascinating species!

"Scarfang is the Alpha's mate. He went missing a year ago. The same year Scarfang became sexually mature."

"Oh dear…so you mean they've been holding it for a year." Hermione whispered wide eyed.

"Holding it!" Sirius roared with laughter, "that's a good way of putting it Moine!" he laughed holding his side as he slammed his hand on his knee.

Hermione laughed along with her husband while her potion boiled over and made a gooey mess on the table.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_Two days later…._**

_The pack_ stood by expectantly waiting. Their Alpha and his mate were about to make their first appearance since their seclusion and everyone was there to see them. When the double doors creaked open Scarfang was completely embarrassed when Greyback lifted him up, threw him over his shoulder and walked into the howling of the pack. _Bastard!_

They had had their time and although Scarfang's need had been _somewhat _satiated Greyback was another matter. The Alpha had just made love to him again against the double doors and it had been _amazing!_ Scarfang knew he loved and needed the Alpha but he was worried about how his mate would behave around others. Greyback had been extremely possessive before and the youth didn't think things would improve. Scarfang inhaled deeply, _he could only hope. _When he felt himself being picked up and thrown over his mate's shoulder all hope flew out the window.

Sirius stood next to Remus who was trying his best to keep the peace between his friend and Silverrage. The large werewolf had turned down all of Blueblood's candidates as possible mates. _Well at least Dusk had accepted Springmoon_, one down and one to go.

Sirius eyed the werewolf murderously and turned to the double doors as they began to open. He just about collapsed when he saw Greyback step forward with his Godson over the Alpha's shoulder like a piece of meat!_ Bastard!_

Scarfang kicked and shouted over the howls and congratulatory voices. "Put me down! You fucking show off!"

Greyback howled in delight and slapped his bum and proceeded to walk down the stairs. Scarfang was dying of shame_! Goddess leave me some dignity_, he murmured trying to kick at Greyback's hold.

When Scarfang was finally put down he turned red as a beet when he saw his Godfather standing close by. The Wizard's face was unreadable but it was clear that he was not pleased.

"Scarfang." Sirius nodded before he walked out. Remus was close behind. Scarfang opened his mouth to say something bur he was immediately surrounded by a the eager pack who welcomed him back warmly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Silverrage looked away. There he was the most beautiful submissive he had ever seen! He had been so close! The witch, another failure! Her brown hair and intelligent eyes had captivated him but it was not meant to be she had been taken another man's mate! He needed someone he could the wolf inside demanding a mate he had to find someone soon! Now! Now! Without another thought the werewolf stormed from the room and walked out! He would find someone! He would bring his mate back!

Blueblood hesistated but decided to follow the werewolf. Silverrage could be an Alpha in his own right he hated to see him go. He had tried to help the werewolf but the truth was that none of the submissives in the pack fulfiledl the werewolve's high standards. Silverrage moved quickly his mind made up he was about to cross the wards when he heard and smelled Silverrage behind him.

"Wait!"

"I have to go."

"I understand I'm not trying to stop you."

"I need-"

"I wish you luck! You will always be welcomed here! You're part of the pack whenever you and your mate wish to come back do so."

Silverage nodded. He was glad to know he would be welcomed once he found what he was looking for. There was strength in numbers and he was not stupid. A war was approaching and he would not be able to survive it alone.

Blueblood waited until Silverrage disappeared from sight and then went back to the celebration. He had a lot to discuss with the Alpha.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Siri!"

"What!"

"It's not what you think"

"Oh really then what is it?"

"He treats him like a piece of meat!"

"Greyback has feelings for Scarfang."

"Oh I'm sure he does…horny bastard!"

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"He took him away!"

"Dumbledore took him away! The Ministry took him away! But not Greyback he rescued him!"

"He!"

"He saved him from death's door. You didn't see him when he came to the Pack I did! And it wasn't pretty! Scarfang is happy and he's safe! And you have got to deal with it now! Or you're going to make his life miserable!"

"Me?"

"Didn't you see his face? I did!"

"He deserved so much more…"

"We all did. But this is what we have and that's that. I have to go…next time bring your wife…talk about treating spouses like meat…you left her a year, she finds Scarfang and tries to protect him, and you still can't bring yourself to give her a little respect."

"Silverrage-!"

"Silverrage is honored bound to stay away from another's mate. You know that and I know that. You're awfully fast to point fingers but I don't see you treating Hermione any better." Moony said over his shoulder.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**_A month later…_**

The pack had moved from the castle. The Ministry had begun its attack on Werewolves and everyday new ones were arriving in search of shelter from the Aurors. Scarfang's rescue had only fed to the fear of a possible attack by werewolves. The Ministry had unwittingly found the support they had begun to lose.

They were now near the Andie Mountains and Scarfang was proving to be difficult. _The pup had grown too damn independent!_ Scarfang had started apparating again. Losing himself for hours. It had gotten so bad that Greyback had made Remus teach him a binding spell to prevent Scarfang from apparating without his express permission the action had earned Greyback and Moony the cold shoulder for weeks.

"I can take care of myself." Scarfang protested feeling a headache coming on.

"Undoubtedly." Greyback answered looking down at his mate.

"So why can't I?"

"Cause your mated."

"That's a stupid reason."

"Don't start pup or you'll find yourself over my shoulder again!" Scarfang frowned and turned his back on his mate. The Alpha had started a game with Scarfang. Every time the pup protested something the Alpha would throw him over his shoulder embarrassing him into silence.

"Not funny Fenrir." Greyback raised an eye brow Scarfang had fallen into the habit of calling him by his first name anytime he lost his patience.

"Last time you apparated you had me after you for a whole year. I don't do it to control you Scarfang. We've mated it could be lethal if we get split up."

"I just miss..."

"I'm sorry but your not apparating anywhere." Scarfang and he clashed looks before the youth walked away irately. The Alpha let him go, _no sense in going after him neither one was going to change their mind._

_Close to hundred_! He sighed trying to figure out how to best manage such a large group. He wished Silverage had not left. _He sure could've used him now_. The werewolves looked up to Greyback and expected leadership. It was his responsibility to make the right decisions and keep true to their nature. Making the werewolves learn magic was something that some of them still felt uncomfortable with but it was important everyone learn to protect themselves. The Ministry was making noise about werewolves and it was just a matter of time before they came after them again.

Greyback saw Blueblood approach worriedly and frowned. The werewolf had gone to spy on the Wizarding World. He trusted Lord Black but the man was not a werewolf, and Greyback still had the feeling that if Black could do away with their bond he would.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Scarfang walked off. He nodded to other werewolves who stood aside to let him by. He smiled to some new pups playing tag. He knew the pack kept an eye out for him at all times. It was kind of embarrassing really he was past seventeen and he was still being checked on like a ten year old. _Goddess was he back to square one?_ He growled in frustration and walked into the forest. When he felt the bond begin to stretch he stopped. _Could he live like this? He loved Greyback and he couldn't see his life with anyone else, but was this it?_ He sat his back against a tree and after some thinking fell asleep.

_A Dream…._

_A woman was running her dress covered in blood. She screamed one last time before a red light hit her in the back; she lay twitching and then died. There were others running trying to get away, trying to evade capture…some where being dragged away…blood covered the ground…red…everything was red…_

Scarfang woke with a start and looked around completely shaken. Swallowing hard he tried to calm himself and wiped the sweat from his brow…He got up shakily and made his way back to the pack.

When he came out of the forest Scarfang noticed Greyback across the campsite looking at him questioningly. The Alpha had obviously felt his mate's erratic emotions because he took a step forward, _had the Alpha been looking for him? Probably._

Scarfang noticed the _Alpha's guard_, five of the strongest and ablest werewolves walking after Greyback. _Fenrir had interrupted his meeting to come looking for him. _Shaking his head and smiling weakly he signaled the Alpha to go back. Greyback stopped and sniffed…his mate was shaken but he was all right. Nodding his understanding the Alpha went back to his meeting.

00000000000000000000000

**_Later at the camp site…_**

Scarfang lay on a bear pelt restlessly. He closed his eyes and saw red…red…so much red. He shuddered eerily and breathed uneasily. When he felt Greyback lay next to him he moved towards him in relief. The Alpha had expected a cold shoulder that night but when he looked down at his mate it was to see his worried eyes.

"What's wrong?" Growled Greyback sniffing his mate. The pup was very uneasy.

"I close my eyes and see red. Everything is red." The youth whispered frightened.

"Red?"

"Blood. I see blood everywhere. I hear screams …see people running...and others laughing." Unable to continue Scargfang turned to his mate and buried his face in Greyback's chest.

"Is it us?"

"I don't know I see figures but no faces. I don't know. I don't know who they are?" Scarfang murmured holding on to the Alpha until he fell asleep.

Greyback lay listening to his mate's even breathing and occasional whimper. He ran his hand through his long hair and waited for morning to come. He stretched his senses and could discern the scents of the four sentries on watch that night. There would be a triple guard starting tomorrow and any werewolf who still had qualms about training in magic would be shown the door. Greyback had a responsibility to the pack but also to his mate. Scarfang would never be one of those faceless shapes being struck down in his dreams.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Silverage had been tracking the black robed figure for days now. Getting used to the others scent. Walking, tasting, touching, and experiencing what the other had experienced before him. Salivating at tonight's encounter the Werewolf hid behind an apothecary's stand, not an easy feat for someone who was six five and weighed two hundred and twenty pounds of solid muscle. He watched his mate pay for a bottle of brown liquid and smiled at the rude exchange. _Dry wit, he was in love!_

"I see you found what you were looking for?" The shop clerk asked smiling.

"If that's what you see." The dark haired Wizard answered arching his brow_. What was wrong with people that they thought it necessary to state the obvious! Merlin keep him from ignorant fools!!! _

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_**Thanks for your reviews!!! I appreciate them very much. Don't stop!!!**_

_**Well hope you like it. Who do you think Silverrage came across? Come on guess who.**_


	19. I never left you stupid git!

**Thanks for the reviews I appreciate them!**

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.**

**Hp/Fg**

**Howls Apart! **

Chapter 19._ I never left! You stupid git!_

_A day before the full moon!_

Bella sat at the inn. It was a run down ugly place with even more run down and uglier patrons. She had entered quietly and sat in the corner listening to everyone…their whispered conversations full of useful tidbits for her great Lord. One of the conversations was especially enlightening.

"….the Ministry won't rest till their all dead."

"Serves'em right ugly beasts! They're cursed creatures."

"They mind their business!"

"Ha! That's what you think, they serve you know who!"

"Greyback doesn't serve any one but himself… especially now!"

"Ever since he got himself that green eyed mate he's been more worried about getting laid than standing by his agreements with us! Thanks to him the Ministry is after everyone who's not a Wizard! All because he decided to apparate himself and _Vlad _only knows how many others in Diagon Alley. He'd better stick to his stupid lowlands or he'll definitely get caught and it's not like he can slip away the pack is over a hundred and close to a third are pregnant! They breed like rabbits!"

Bella sipped her fire whiskey and smiled viciously.

……………………

_the day of the full moon….the Dark Lord's camp._

Voldemort called his Death Eaters and within minutes they all began apparating.

…_Greyback, Greyback…it'll be so much fun to finally see you._ The Dark Lord smiled and closed his eyes while he slid his hand down Bella's willing body. _He was pleased, she had pleased him and in return she would be rewarded. She would get Greyback as her pet and he would keep the pup…the rest would be killed. Rebellious dogs! They deserved it!_

Voldemort looked around, there were still some Death Eaters missing: _Lucius, Snape…he still had some time._ He stood up and beckoned Bella to follow.

Bella's heart raced as she entered the large bedroom. Once inside he touched her cheek tenderly and she closed her eyes and leaned into it. The touch lasted several seconds and then he slapped her and threw her on the large bed. She braced herself and licked her lips…oh how she_ loved him!_

…………………

_at the same time close to the Forbidden Forest…_

Silverrage watched the tall Wizard enter the dark forest confidently. He had been stalking his dark haired prey for several weeks and today was the full moon. He had waited, had bid his time, and had been patient. He had curbed his desire to hold the Wizard, to sink his teeth and claim him until tonight...tonight the Wizard would be his!

Severus Snape walked into the Dark Forest and moved his hand to touch his wand. Without missing a step or so much as looking back he prepared himself. Snape treaded on for a good half hour trying to lose his follower before he made his move. Unable to apparate so deep in the Forbidden Forest he quickly turned and cast a spell. The flashing red light made contact; the Wizard stumbled but did not fall and in seconds he was up and rushing him. Severus was shocked but did not hesitate before casting a second spell. The spell found its mark but so did his attacker. Severus was knocked down by Silverrage's solid body, his wand landed a couple of feet away. The Potion Master's arms were pinned to his sides painfully. Dark onyx eyes met hungry golden ones. Severus did not recognize the Wizard and gasped when it became clear his attacker was no Wizard at all. Silverrage murmured a powerful spell which prevented a Wizard from calling his wand back once he was separated from it.

As Silverage's face began to turn into a werewolf's Severus renewed his struggles in earnest. He tried calling the wand to him but something was blocking him. Snape considered himself a strong person but he was no match for the weight that was crushing him. He tried using wandless magic but he had never mastered the art so he could only try to push the beast off him. When Severus did not feel the teeth tearing his body apart he shouted, "What do you want?"

Silverrage heard the deep baritone stopped and growled, "YOU!" that word was enough to trigger Snape's survival instinct. With strength he didn't know he had he threw the werewolf off and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. _If he could get past the stream he could try to apparate from there! _

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_The Lowlands…._

The full moon made its appearance in the sky and with it, the pack. The once numerous group of seemingly quiet humans was now a pack of impressive and dangerous wolves. They moved quickly until they came to a stream where they stopped to drink and rest.

Greyback watched his group through amber eyes. The pack socialized and played while the dominants stood guard. _The wolf inside him was uneasy, it was too quiet. He should've split the pack before the full moon…He turned to his mate, Scarfang had not been sleeping well and it worried him. He nipped him playfully and the pup turned his head up to lick him back. They would rest a little then it would be time to leave._

Scarfang closed his eyes enjoying the attention and tried to forget the terrible dreams of the last couple of days. _He was glad that for once Voldemort, his parents's murder would not be there. He had not thought of him for a long, long time and he didn't know if the hate he felt for the Dark Wizard came from him or the werewolf inside him but he did know that it was that hate that would help him fulfill his wish. Voldemort would die and he would make sure of it!_

About twenty minutes later the Alpha was grooming his mate when a far away noise distracted him. He cocked his ears forward seconds later the sentries howled in warning. _Someone was coming!_ The pack got to their feet quickly and Scarfang growled at the oncoming danger. In the distance a group of swirling robes and masks could be made out. _Voldemort had found them_

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_That same night at Grimmauld Place…_

Sirius and Hermione were getting along better than the Wizard would have thought possible. The witch was a smart woman. There was nothing she didn't understand or wouldn't try to understand. She was a handful in bed and he often found himself in need of a potion before he made love to her…._oh to be seventeen again!!!_

He still hadn't told her about Scarfang being Harry Potter, the less people that knew it the better. She had asked about Hyde as she called Scarfang _a. k. a_. Harry Potter but he had told her that he was recovering. He had debated whether to obliviate her regarding the pack but had quickly discarded the idea, it was important that she know where he was so she could cover for him if any questions ever came up.

The girl was a sucker for a good cause and had started looking into Werewolf rights. In a short amount of time she had drawn up several long texts that she kept going over.

"You're working awfully hard, aren't you?"

"No I'm just going over some facts. Did you know that werewolves weren't recognized as magical creatures until fifty years ago and before that they were hunted down as one would a wild boar! And we call ourselves civilized!" Hermione mumbled angrily. Sirius smiled and looked at the full moon through the long windows…_if he weren't married he'd be out there with his Godson. He missed the youth terribly but Scarfang was bonded and would soon be having pups_. Looking back to his young wife he wondered if it was time he formed his own family_. He had to admit it, Hermione was all right._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_back at the Forbidden Forest.._

Silverrage caught up with Snape easily and tackled him. He pinned his mate beneath him and sank his canines into Severus's flesh. _He was so happy, the soon to be ex-Wizard would make such a wonderful parent to his litter!_ Severus felt the blood pounding in his ears and clenched his teeth to keep himself from crying out but then he felt the searing burn on his arm. _The Dark Lord was calling him!_ No longer able to control himslef he screamed as the werewolf clamped down on his shoulder and the mark burned his arm one last time.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Voldemort spotted the pack and he and his followers moved in quickly. He could see some of the stronger _dominants_ changing back to half wolf-half man form and position themselves around the Alpha and _his mate_. _Interesting, the pup must be very important to them_. The Dark Lord smiled eerily and got closer, his own Death Eaters surrounding him in a gesture of protection. _They were all there except for Snape. His dear Potions Master had deemed his call unimportant and had not come. He would deal with him later._

Greyback growled and morphed back to his human self waiting for the Dark Lord. _They'd been found. Damn! He should have split the pack before the full moon! He had waited too long! _

Voldemort stopped ten feet from the werewolf and waited. He had all the time in the world. _My, my! What a pretty pup the Alpha had gotten himself. The werewolf was lithe and young…he liked them young._

The Alpha growled at the Dark Lord dangerously. _The Wizard was practically eating Scarfang with his eyes. _"What do you want?"

"Not one to mince words, are you?" The Dark Lord murmured not taking his eyes of Scarfang. The submissive bared his fangs and growled menacingly.

"No." Greyback signaled the dominants to ready themselves with a slight movement of hand.

"What a wonderful pack you have here! How many? A hundred! My how it's grown."

"What do you want?" Greyback's eyes shone in the darkness. _There were at least a three hundred Death Eaters! Well he knew it would come to this sooner or later. The Pack had been trained even the pups knew some magic and they had the element of surprise on their side._

"We had an agreement Greyback." Voldemort signaled his own Death Eaters to prepare themselves.

"I never agreed to anything but to stay out of your way. Your battle with the Wizards is your own and doesn't concern us."

"Then you are foolish if you think that that will work a second time." Voldemort answered coldly. The Dark Wizard raised his wand and cast a curse against the Alpha but Greyback was ready and blocked the curse easily. In seconds the Death Eaters and the Pack were battling. The werewolves were out numbered three to one but they were used to such odds. _Nothing ever came easy to them but they did have magic on their side._

The Death Eaters were surprised by the use of wandless magic and hesitated long enough for the werewolves to gain an edge. Voldemort never took his eyes of Greyback, and recovered from his surprise faster than his followers.

_The Pup_ fought with gusto and brought down a second Death Eater with a mixture of werewolf strength and magic.

Scarfang tried to stay as close to his mate but that was impossible and he soon found himself in the thick of it next to Blueblood and Remus. The other dominants were trying to kill as many Death Eaters as fast as they could. Remus had thought them maiming and killing spells and they were favoring the latter. The Death Eaters were vicious and young werewolves were the first casualties.

Scarfang spotted a particularly vicious Death Eater who was casting killing curses indiscriminately. Taking a leap he landed on the Wizard and sank his teeth in the Wizard's arm and clawed at him viciously. The Wizard cried out in pain but used wandless magic and began casting spells several of which hit Scarfang. The curses caused _the pup_ to stumble but he was up in seconds attacking with even more energy.

Voldemort was becoming furious, _the ugly beasts should already be defeated_. He had watched the pup stumble under a vicious spell and then saw him get up seconds later. It almost seemed like _the young mate_ was absorbing the magic_, there was definitely more to this green eyed werewolf than met the eye. _

……………………………...

Moonsong growled while keeping Merrylegs, a much younger female behind her. Remus's mate was bleeding where a spell had pierced the side of her neck, the blood matting her brown fur but she continued fighting any one that would dare target any of the new born pups.

……………………………..

Wanting to satisfy his curiosity Voldemort left Greyback to fight his personal guard and made his way to _the pup. _Lucius managed to bring down a brown furred werewolf that had slammed him with a curse while he fought the Alpha's mate. No longer distracted he turned to Scarfang once more, _the little mutt just wouldn't stay down! Wouldn't die! He kept slamming the little beast with curses but the young werewolf was oblivious to the cuts and bruises and kept coming back! Damn him!_

Scarfang cirlced the Wizard and jumped his large claws pierced the side of the Wizard's torso. The blood gushed from Lucius and he collapsed his wand by his sid. he tried to rise but he didn't have the strentgth. He clenched his teeth and cast a spell to slow his bleeding. Lucius tried to cast a second spell to close the wound but the words didn't come and he lost consciousness in the middle of the battle ground.

Scarfang sniffed the dying Wizard and made to move on but his path was blocked by Voldemort.

...………………………

Remus did away with the Death Eater and sought his mate out. He saw her casting spells at one of Scafang's attackers then lost track of her when a Wizard brought Blueblood down and he turned to help. he searched for her but she was no where. He fought harder trying to find his mate amid the raging battle.

The Dark Lord glanced at a dying Lucius and looked to the pup with a smirk. His identity had become clear to the Dark Lord when the pup had risen uninjured after the curses Lucius had cast. _The curses had been more than powerful to bring down a werewolf that is if that's all the pup was. Green eyed mate! Young perhaps seventeen! Immune to curses! It seemed the Ministry did not have his Harry after all…_

"What a precocious little thing you are?" the Dark Lord stood his red eyes shining menacingly. Scarfang growled and backed up cautiously, "I wonder if you are still as immune as you once were my dear Harry…Potter" Voldemort cast a spell that sent Scarfang flying outside of the battle ground and then slowly made his way to him. The young werewolf lay on his side panting painfully but got up in seconds. The Dark Lord didn't allow him any respite and cast a sucession of curses. Scarfang whimpered painfully but kept getting up. It hurt like hell but he could feel his own magic lending him the strength to continue. "Impressive" Voldemort whispered raising his wand one more time this time he did not hold back, "_AVEDA KADAVERA!" _

Scarfang called a powerful warding spell around him and the curse bounced of him. He stumbled from the effort of holding the ward and looked up. His eyes were no longer amber but emerald green He breathed calmly,_ he had to change back! Greyback had told him that any werewolf could change to at least half human form if he really tried and was strong enough! Greyback had told him **he** was strong enough! He had to kill Voldemort with magic! He had to change back!_

"Come out; come out where ever you are!" Voldemort smiled oblivious to the death around him. _What a pretty werewolf the young Potter was, he would not kill him... just hurt him a little! He would keep him! What fun he would have!_

Greyback was distracted by Scarfang absence and was graced by a curse that rocked his body. _Dusk_, who had been close to the Alpha jumped the Witch attacking the Alpha from behind and and snapped her neck. Satisfied that the witch was dead he ran to help the Alpha up. Once up Greyback howled and changed to his werewolf self and tore at any one that would dare block his way to his mate.

Scarfang began the torturous transformation while he warded himself against further attack. Voldemort kept casting spells against him but they bounced off. He felt weak but used his magic to keep his body up. Voldemort screamed angrily and stomped towards Scarfang he was a mere three feet away when the wards suddenly disappeared and Harry James Potter came into view.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Snape lay panting against Silverrage, he had tried to move away but a large clawed paw kept him close to the half human form of the werewolf. He closed his eyes trying to keep himself from trembling in utter disgust at his circumstances. His body felt like it was being torn apart from inside.

Afterwards Silverrage pulled Snape to his chest tightly nuzzling the Wizard behind the ear. The Wizard felt the cold nose and damning the world for the joke it had played on him pulled himself away angrily. To his amazement his _Sire_ let him go and keeping one eye on him began to groom his half furred body. Snape breathed harshly and began to get up unsteadily. He didn't get very far though the werewolf had deemed the three steps his mate took as one step too many. Silverrage immediately wrapped his hand around the Potion Master's ankle and pulled him back. Snape fell and lay unmoving for several seconds before he spoke.

"Why?"

"You're mine!"

"I'm not-" Snape bit out revolted.

"It'll take time to get used to but once you bear our pups you'll be fine." Silverrage whispered sliding along side of him to lick the back of Snape's neck.

"Get the hell off me you flea bitten four legged bastard!" Snape roared slamming his fist against the werewolf's face.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_back at the Lowlands..._

"So the prodigal Wizard returns." Voldemort cooed softly.

"_I NEVER LEFT! YOU STUPID GIT!" _

**SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS**

**Thanks so much for your patience you guys are cool. Before you ask yes I edited the mating between Silverrage and Snape.**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	20. Survival!

**Thanks for the reviews I appreciate them!**

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.**

**Hp/Fg**

**Howls Apart! **

* * *

Chapter 20._ Survival!!!_

* * *

_**Immediately after the last chapter….**_

"I never left! You stupid Git!"

Harry was angry and the werewolf inside him was even angrier. He could smell the blood of werewolves he had grown up with dying near by. Submissives trying to protect their pups, their growls and painful whimpers filled his ears making his green eyes turn amber again. He knew who the Wizard was and what he had done. He knew he was powerful but Scarfang also knew he had beaten him once and through his naivety and inexperience felt he could do it again. It was at times like these that he was grateful his Godfather had instilled in him a sense of winning no matter what.

"…and so you didn't, little one." Voldemort whispered looking at the naked youth in appreciation. He liked what he saw and was impatient to get him in his bed. He could hardly wait.

Harry smiled, _never let them see you coming._ And he didn't. When the loud shrilly cry came and Voldemort turned his head from him Scarfang wasted no time. "Aveda Kadavera!" he shouted releasing the magic from his hands.

…………………..

The blinding light was seen and felt for miles around. Warewolves and Wizards fell to the ground as his magic and life force escaped the Dark Lord_. He had lost yet again._ Harry stumbled to the ground but got up and ran towards Voldemort as the dark magic seeped out of the Dark Lord's body. _He wasn't gonna take any chances! The bastard had to die._ "Aveda Kadavera!" he shouted a second time.

The second curse split the remains of the Dark Lord until nothing but his magic remained. The magical force whipped around searching for another life force and rammed Scarfang. The youth was thrown back and passed out from the impact.

…………………..

Everyone froze, _was it possible? Was the Dark Lord Dead!_ Bella screamed and ran to him but three female werewolves pinned her to the ground. Pettigrew squeaked frightened and quickly apparated away. The rest of the Death Eaters tried to retreat but the werewolves blocked their escape and cast spells to bind them to the spot. The tables had been turned; the outnumbered werewolves now were the victors.

"Don't kill them!" Greyback ordered running to his mate. Blueblood growled orders and the Wizards were quickly subdued.

Greyback reached Scarfang with Moony close behind him. The unconscious werewolf seemed fine but Moony was unsure. His injuries were from the fight and not from his confrontation with Voldemort. Sensing dark magic in Scarfang he began to feel uneasy, he glanced at Greyback and could tell the Alpha noticed it too.

"We have to move. Aurors will be here soon and we can't take a chance of being found." Greyback took Scarfang in his arms and walked to the battle. "Moonsong?" Greyback had seen the female go down and hoped for the healer's sake she was fine.

Moony's eyes turned amber and he shook his head. Greyback half growled and held Scarfang closer. _He had been lucky._

"Talk to Black." Moony nodded and walked away holding his wand tightly. After speaking to Blueblood he apparated away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**_Half and hour later at Grimmauld Place….._**

Sirius was in the middle of making love to his wife when he felt the wards tremble.

"What's wrong?" Hermione sat up confused.

"Don't know." Black got up, grabbed his wand, and spelled some clothes on. Hermione jumped of the bed and did the same. Sirius rushed out the door and went downstairs, his wife close behind him. The wards trembled again. He counted to ten and the Manor shook a third time. Without a second thought he stalked to the chimney and opened the floo system. A bloody Remus walked through the green flames.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Hours later….**_

The Aurors led by Moody and Dumbeldore arrived to the battle ground and found the corpses of a multitude of Death Eaters strewn about. The body of Bella Lestrange was found splayed over a dark spot of burnt rock. Scans were run and traces of dark magic could be identified. When Dumbledore ran some scans of his own one name came out…Voldemort.

Dumbledore walked the field but found nothing else that could help him decipher who the Death Eaters had battled with. After taking the bodies back Dumbledore called a meeting of the Wizengamot. _Someone had killed Voldemort…who?_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Four Days later at one of Black's Castles…..**_

Minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days but Greyback didn't leave his mate's side. Scarfang's injuries had been dressed and his body had healed but he was still unconscious. On the fourth day the young werewolf opened his eyes and found himself in his mate's warm embrace.

"Voldemort?"

Greyback's blue eyes looked into his mate's eerie ones. It took all of his strength not to move away. "He's gone." He answered briefly. Scarfang sighed and slept. Voldemort's magic had been completely observed by Scarfang and his eyes which had once been the most beautiful green where now a deep red. Greyback was not afraid but he did feel anxious for his mate.

…………………………………….

Lucius along with every single other Witch and Wizard was being held at Black's Castle. The Wizard's wands had been taken away and although they had received some healing potions, they had been kept as prisoners. The dungeons which he did not recognize were enormous and never ending. He wondered whose castle they were in?

Lucius moved slowly trying to hold onto his dignity. His robes were in tatters and his blonde hair was bloodied and clumped together. The other surviving Wizards weren't fairing any better it seemed. Goyle was holding his arm at an odd angle and his leg had practically been bitten off. Crabbe was sitting against the wall and held both hands to his chest. Lucius went through his mental list. _Pettigrew was missing but since when had the rat stuck around. One day he'd find him and kill him for his cowardice. The only death he did not miss was Bella's the witch had been killed by three females when she had tried to get to the remains of the Dark Lord. Thank Merlin she had died!_

Parkinson one of the least injured Wizards walked over and sat in front of him.

"The bastard died."

"So it seems."

"Killed by a werewolf."

"Yes. Who would have foretold such an occurrence? Defeated by Harry Potter the Werewolf who lived." Lucius smirked in disgust.

"What happens now?"

"With what?"

"We're prisoners and haven't been killed yet."

"I would think they have something in mind for us"

"Any ideas?" Parkison asked.

"None. But it won't be long before we're informed."

"I've spoken to the others…we elected you as our spoke person."

"Me?"

"You were his right hand. You and Snape."

"Yes he never showed up, did he?"

"No the gentleman is not here. Traitor!"

"Snape? I think not. Something happened I'm sure of it." Snape was a conniving bastard but he was not disloyal. _The Potions Master like him knew better than to cross Voldemort so openly._

Lucius looked around and then turned to Parkinson, "So what's the word?"

Parkinson arched an eyebrow and smirked. "The word is _Survival,_ at all costs." Lucius nodded. _Voldemort was dead…and they had been left to deal with a murderous pack. He was a pureblood and was not about to leave this world until his family was secured for the next generation. Looking to Parkinson who only had daughters he knew the same thing had crossed his mind_. He met the eyes of those around him and they all nodded in agreement.

"Very well."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"We kill them all." Blackrun growled. He had lost two of his pups in the battle and his mate had just escaped death. _He wanted blood!_

"No one wants them dead more than I do, but we have to use our heads." Remus argued trying to keep the werewolf down.

Greyback listened to everyone. He had to decide what to do and fast. The pack had to move they couldn't stay in Black's Manor much longer. He wanted to go back to Scarfang to hold and tend to his mate but he had to remain here till something was decided. He leaned in his chair and through the side door saw Scarfang sleeping on his side soundly. The red eyes came to mind and Greyback grimaced he had to speak to Moony and Black as soon as the Wizards were taken care of. He had to insure his pack's survival so he could insure his mate's.

Black and Hermione stood to the side speaking quietly he had brought his wife in hopes that her intellect could help the Werewolves reach some sort of decision that would place them at an advantage with the Wizarding World. _What use were Pureblood hostages if you couldn't put them to use! _

"How are the prisoners fairing?"

"They're half healed…can't have them walking around healthy or they'll make a break for it." Greenmane shrugged.

"Who are they exactly? Do you know any of them Blueblood?"

"They are for the most part Purebloods; the majority are heads of their families." The werewolf answered. Being a pureblood himself he knew some of them personally.

Sirius listened attentively a most evil plan forming in his devious head. _They had taken fifty one Purebloods hostage and forty six were heads of their families…that's a lot heads…_he mused. _Too bad they weren't werewolves like Blueblood!... Wait a minute! Wait a one bloody minute!!!_

He took a step forward and interrupted….

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Snape opened his eyes and moved carefully on the pelts he was lying on. He and his Sire had been at it like freaking rabbits and he knew that if he wasn't pregnant it wasn't from lack of trying. His Sire not only enjoyed inflicting pain but he also enjoyed receiving it to a small degree. The punch Severus had gotten in had only excited and induced him to want the Potions Master more. Severus could only shake his head mentally.

Silverrage felt his mate move next to him and opened his eyes.

"You will meet my Alpha and become part of the pack."

"I'm not a werewolf…I'm a quarter vampire remember?" Snape reminded raising his arms over his head. H's eyes shot wide open and he lay quite still.

"That won't make a difference…" Silverrage began but stopped when he noticed his Mate's reaction. He sniffed the air and looked at Snape. "What's wrong?"

Snape swore quietly and touched his forearm_. It was gone! It was gone!_

"What's wrong?"

"The mark is gone! THE DARK LORD IS DEAD!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lucius heard footsteps approaching and ended his conversation. He and Parkinson looked at each other…_it was time! _

Lucius stood up carefully and waited. The rest of the Death Eaters shifted uneasily but said nothing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**My apologies for the long wait. I'm down with the flu and have had a lot of stuff going on. Plus, I've decided to post some of my more mature stories on another site so I don't get in trouble here.**_

_**This means that I'll be dividing my time between here, there and everything else. Thanks for your patience!!! Post a review and tell me what you think!**_


	21. The Howling!

**Thanks for the reviews I appreciate them!**

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling. **

**Hp/Fg**

Howls Apart!

Chapter 21. The Howling!

* * *

**_Immediately after the last chapter….. _**

Lucius stuck his arms out to prevent his face from hitting the floor. _Fucking werewolves!_ He stood up slowly and found himself in a cavernous room. Werewolves stood against the walls, all of them bore some kind of injury and watched him and the other Death Eaters silently their amber eyes waiting for something a_n order to kill them perhaps? Something told him things were not going to be as simple as that _

Their escorts hadn't spoken a word to them but dragged them up here and thrown the ones they could onto the floor. He looked behind him the Death Eaters that had survived looked awful but the blonde was glad to see that the majority were doing their best not to show any pain or fear.

Lucius stood as straight as he could, _not much to do now but wait._ His eyes fell on the Alpha who was seated on a large wooden chair surrounded by what he could only guess as the Pack's dominants on either side. Females and young children looked at them with hatred and Lucius knew that if it were up to the women in the pack they would probably be all dead. In the corner he spotted a pair of hooded figures who seemed to be talking back and forth. Something told him they were not part of the pack.

Greyback watched the Wizards. _Nothing like Black's dungeons to cut them down to size!_ He motioned for Blueblood to step forward and waited for the Wizard's reactions.

Blueblood stepped away from the wall and went to stand in front of the Wizards.

Goyle was the first to recognize the werewolf. "YOU?" the Wizard pointed accusingly.

"Goyle." The Werewolf nodded in acknowledgement. He knew the Pureblood from a long time ago.

"You know him?" Parkinsond asked.

"That's Lord Crowne."

"Lord Crowne? Lord Crowne! The recluse?"

"The same Malfoy." Blueblood growled nodding his head.

Goyle looked around him and then at Blueblood. "You're a -!"

"A werewolf? Yes, I am."

Lucius tensed immediately. _A pureblood werewolf! This was probably the Werewolf's home! Things were going to be very bad! _

Sirius swore. _So that's who Blueblood was! But why hadn't the pack used the Dominant's homes instead of his own! Why had they asked for his help! Why?_ He turned and his eyes met Moony's. The werewolf shifted restlessy and nodded his way. The _pack had a lot of expalining to do_. Hermione was looking at the Dominant intensely. _Probably trying to figure things out for herself_, he figured.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**_at the same time deep in the _****_Dark_** **_Forest_****_….. _**

Snape eased himself to his feet feeling his Sire's eyes on him the whole time.

"I'm not going anywhere you know?" Snape mumbled to himself.

Silverrage picked up the whispered words, "I like watching you."

Snape hurmped and tried to ignore the possessive tone in the werewolf's voice. "I need some clothes."

"Yes I figured you would." Silverrage murmured and turned on his stomach sleepily. "Your wand is lying in the corner. I got it back for you. Oh and before you try anything remember I'm your Sire so you can't use magic against me."

Snape cast a murderous glare and transfigured some rocks into robes and boots and ignored the werewolf when he walked up to him.

The Dominant looked at Severus who began fumbling with the buttons, _was he nervous_? Feeling sorry for the Potions Master he pushed Severus' hands aside and did the buttons for him. "So many buttons Severus…so many buttons."

Snape cleared his throat, "I have to go back. People will be looking for me." He commented trying not to cringe at the expected reaction.

"Who the Dark Lord? He's dead remember." Silverrage patted Severus arm lingering over the spot where the dark mark used to be. "Do you have family?"

"No, not really. Distant cousins and a Godson. My parents are dead. But I have people that I answer-." As soon as he said it he cursed himself.

Silverrage grabbed Severus painfully, "the only person you answer to is me!"

"I have a job!"

"Had a job!" Silverrage corrected angrily.

Severus' clenched his jaw but remained silent. He needed to see what had happened. _Had Dumbledore killed Voldemort? IF SO WHAT DID THAT MEAN FOR HIM? _

"Why don't you tell me why you really want to go back."

"What do you mean?" Severus asked guardedly. Silverrage sniffed and turned to his mate.

"A pureblood, quarter Vampire would never join Voldemort unless there was a strong enough reason" Silverrage sniffed again, "your loyalty was not to the Dark Lord. So why don't you tell me who your real Master was?" the werewolf advanced on Severus. The Potions Master had rarely felt as nervous as now. "I'm waiting."

"I was a spy for Albus Dumbledore." Severus confessed.

"So that's the person you _answered... to_." Silverrage was thoughtful for a minute and then nodded. _He hadn't killed a Wizard in a long time. _

"I took an oath. He won't let me walk away."

"Whatever oath you took is void now …you know that."

_Indeed he did._ The master-servant oath Dumbledore and he had, ended if Severus was bonded to anyone. One of the reasons Dumbledore had foiled every opportunity the Potion's Master had ever had of marrying anyone. Being Silverrage's submissive had done one thing for him, it had freed him of serving the biggest self-righteous Wizard that he had ever had the misfortune of meeting for the rest of his life!.

"He'll try to get me back. People don't walk away from him."

"Another Voldemort if you ask me."

"I often thought them to be one and the same." Snape murmured tiredly.

"I don't share what's mine Severus. Finish dressing we have a lot of things to do." Silverrage ordered curtly. Snape clenched his fists angrily. _From one master to another!_ "What about you?" He asked looking at the taller man's nude body pointedly.

"Ah yes…" The werewolf murmured looking down at his unclothed body. "Transfigure me some clothes would ya love?" Snape bit his cheek and waved his wand, _From one master to another!_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**_Back at _****_Black_** **_Castle_****_…. _**

Lucius's mind was working a hundred miles a minute and he did not like the obvious conclusions he was coming to. He looked around and noticed one person missing. "The boy who lived?"

"That person doesn't exist." Greyback growled from where he sat. "You lost. Time to pay the price…"

The Wizards tensed and looked to Lucius.

"You speak for them Malfoy?" Greyback leaned back.

"I speak for them."

"Do you choose death or Life?"

"We choose life."

"Good!" Greyback thundered and rose to leave. _He was not needed here. The selected werewolves knew what needed to be done and he needed to be with Scarfang. _

"Is that all?" Lucius asked.

Greyback stopped in mid stride and turned. "We've never had any quarrel with the Wizarding World but it does with us. Your leader tried to annihilate us and you went along. Measures will be taken so that you never do anything or support anyone or anything that will do us harm. It's been decided." _The Purebloods would definitely be more helpful alive than dead! _

Sirius watched the Alpha leave and pulled Hermione from the room. The witch did not protest at first but when she realized what was about to happen she tried to stay. In the end he cast an Imperius to get her to leave.

The Wizards watched the Alpha leave the room and seconds later they were surrounded by the werewolves in the room. Unarmed and already injured they could do little to fight off the werewolves that bit them. Five Wizards decided to fight and lost their lives. Minutes later the turned Wizards were dragged to individual cells were their bites were healed by their respective Sires.

The Sires had been chosen carefully and no one that already had a mate turned any of the Wizards. These Purebloods were special and required someone that could keep the new werewolf in check. Someone who could come and go into the Wizarding World, who could make sure that the new werewolves worked to make sure their new family, was not harmed in any way by overzealous Wizards.

Greyback heard the ferocious attacks and ignored everything as he held his mate in his arms. He nuzzled Harry and waited. …

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**_Back at _****_Grimmauld Place_****_…. _**

"How could you?" Hermione accused. "How could you have suggested such a thing?"

"It needed to be done!"

"NOT THIS WAY!"

"THEN WHAT WAY? You saw them! Do you actually think the Ministry would not come after them if they could find them! Do you think the Ministry would let them live? Merlin, wake up! You're a good witch but you live in Neverland! If those Purebloods are released how long do you think it'll be before they gather the Wizarding World against them!"

"You can't -!"

"Look what's done is done! Those Pureblood's could have been the worst threat to the Pack and Scarfang but now they're going to be their best allies! What else do you want?"

"You don't understand!"

"No you don't! My best friend lost his wife, people Scarfang grew up with lost their parents, their children! Why don't you tell them there's another way?"

"Everything takes time! Once -"

"They don't have time Hermione!" Sirius threw his arms exasperatedly, "I guess you have a right to your opinion I just wish you'd try to understand." Sirius growled over his shoulder.

Hermione sat dejectedly hoping the right decision had been made.

Black sat in the library waiting for Moony, _he had been used and he wanted to know why?_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**_Several hours later… _**

Remus wiped his mouth and waited in the corner of the cell for Lucius to wake up. He had healed the Wizard's shoulder where he had bitten him but refused to touch any of the other wounds. He had never turned anyone; to do it so soon after his own mate's death was more than difficult. He watched the Pureblood and remembered the battle, Lucius had cast several hexes at his mate and he wondered if one of them had been the one that had killed her.

Lucius groaned and tried to sit up. He breathed hard and held on to his ribs. _Was something broken_? _Nothing had been broken before_. He looked around and spotted his Sire watching him closely. The werewolf's eyes were completely amber and full of hate. _Thank Merlin the werewolf was his Sire or he'd be dead. _

"My ribs…"

"…are bruised." Remus finished coldly. _Bruised ribs!_ _His friends and mate were dead what did he care about the blasted Pureblood's ribs!_

"They hurt." Lucius mumbled struggling to sit up.

Remus walked over to the blonde and touched the Wizard's side. Lucius winced at the pressure but tried not to cry out. _Yes he had probably hit him a little harder than necessary_, Remus thought. He took out a couple of vials and thrust one in the Pureblood's hands. The werewolf raged protesting Remus's cold treatment. Moony's mate was dead and the werewolf had plans for Lucius! Remus shook his head and pushed the werewolf under, _what he was doing was for the Pack. _"You'll remain here and rest till tomorrow."

Lucius' rebelled at the curt voice while the werewolf inside whimpered at the coldness from his Sire. Remus looked up sensing the newly created werewolf and continued a little less brusquely, "I'll bring you some food later." Lucius cursed _his whimpering mutt_ and nodded. He drank the potion and lay back down to sleep.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry yawned and woke up feeling rested and complete. Complete? He shook his head and sat up. Greyback was lying next to him and he nudged him playfully.

"Wake up."

"Whatta!?" Alpha mumbled and then opened his eyes, "Scarfang!" The Alpha sat up. "You're up!" He grabbed Harry's face and looked into his mate's eyes. "Green." He whispered in relief.

"Green? Yeah last time I checked my eyes were green." Harry replied shaking his head Greyback smiled back when the scent hit him stronger than ever before. "Voldemort!"

Harry moved off the bed nervously, "Yeah… that."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Wizarding World should have been celebrating but that was not the case. _Voldemort was dead but who had killed the Dark Lord and who had killed the Death Eaters?_ Uneasiness had spread through out the land and no one, not even the Wizengamot could do away with it.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Remus had just dropped off some food for Lucius when he heard a ferocious howl. Not waiting to see if Lucius followed him he ran out of the dungeons. When he got to the top of the stairs he joined the other startled werewolves who had also heard the howling. The pack made it to the double doors and stood guardedly the howling continued and then the double doors burst open…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thanks for reviewing!!!!!!! Hope you enjoy the chapter!!!! "ffnet" is acting screwy again which means I am not getting any alerts and my account can't send any out either. It sucks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	22. Possessions

**Thanks for the reviews I appreciate them!**

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.**

**Hp/Fg**

Howls Apart!

* * *

Chapter 22. Possessions

* * *

Note: _Italicized text_ is used to identify the thoughts of all the characters **but** Voldemort.

_Underline italicized text_ is used to identify **Voldemort's thoughts**

"Underlined and quoted dialogue," is used to identify **Voldemort's dialogue.**

**This site is messing up big time! I haven't gotten alerts for about a week now! I really love this site but the glitches are there more often than not. Thanks for your patience. **

_Lastly, little help! What do you call an adult that's just been turned into a werewolf? I asked around but noone knew so I came up with "wolfling" If you know of anything better let me know._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Time frame-Immediately after the last chapter….**_

Scarfang dressed quickly and walked as far away as he could from his Alpha without trying to make it too obvious that he did not want to be near him. The young werewolf looked around for a way out and then stopped. _Why was he looking for a way out? He wanted to be here! _

"What happened?" Greyback followed his mate and tried to grab him but Scarfang sidestepped the arm unconsciously. Greyback was shocked and angered. _What was Scarfang playing at?_

Scarfang squared his shoulders and tried to calm himself …_he had hoped Greyback would not pick up on the scent. _He rubbed his scar absently_, had he thought that? Why wouldn't he want Greyback to know what was wrong? _

_Stall him!_ A whisper ordered

"It's a long story" Scarfang mumbled turning away. _Were the doors locked? Most likely. _

"Those doors won't open for anyone but me so start talking Scarfang." Greyback ordered grabbing the young werewolf before he got a chance to move away.

Scarfang was getting angry,"Goddess! I'm not going to run away Greyback."

"I'm not so sure." The Alpha pushed his submissive into a corner and waited, "Now stop trying to side track the conversation and tell me what's going on."

Scarfang was in turmoil. _He had to be strong. He could handle the Alpha! __Handle the Alpha?_ Scarfang shook his head trying to clear his confused mind. _Something was wrong! He had to tell him everything! Everything! _"He won't go away! That's what's going on! I have more magic than him but I can't get him out!! That's why I didn't wake up. I was trying to get him away from me but he's clinging."

Greyback's eyes were dangerous amber, "Inside your mind. Is he telling you what to say?"

"No! Yes! He wants to but he's too…I don't know how to explain…he's too…too scattered!" Scarfang spoke quickly afraid to stop in case he couldn't get the words out.

Greyback pulled his mate in his arms and held him tightly. Scarfang clung to him in relief, _He had told him! _

Scarfang rubbed his cheek against his mate's chest and half growled contently when he felt a sudden need to throw up.

………………………………………………

Greayback hadn't let the struggling youth away in time and found his pants covered in vomit. Scarfang fell on all fours trying to stop his stomach from heaving while the older werewolf knelt next to him with a knowing look. _He had wondered when it would happen. They had been at it night and day since Scarfang had been found._

Scarfang gulped as his stomach spent itself out. _Revolting! He hadn't thrown up since who knew when and to find himself on all fours like an animal made him feel disgusted._

When his mate had finished the Alpha touched the youth, "let me help you."

Scarfang registered the hand on his shoulder and pulled away furiously. _"Don't!"_

"Scarfang it's normal to feel sick every now and then." Greyback explained touching his mate's stomach lightly. _Yes, there it was the slight swelling. He'd have to get Moony to check him over. He made a mental note to have a healer turned as soon as possible_.

"_For you! Not for me!"_ Scarfang pushed the hand away and got up on his won.

Greyback bit back a retort. It was obvious Scarfang hadn't figured it out yet. "Scarfang come here."

"I need to change," Scarfang grumbled over his shoulder. _Damn beast!_

"Come here!" Greyback sniffed his mate…_there it was again! That scent!_

"I need to change!" Scarfang shouted his green eyes turning a blazing red. "You might like your boy dirty but I don't Fenrir." The voice shouted coldly.

Greyback howled and knocked Scarfang to the floor. _Voldemort!_

"Let him go!"

"_Why should I beast? He took my body. It's only right I get something back_."

Greyback howled and dragged his mate to the bed where he straddled him at the chest, "he's mine and I won't give him up."

The red eyes looked at the Alpha coldly and smirked, "He can't fight me!"

Voldemort tried casting killing spells but Scarfang was still fighting him. Frustrated he had to settle with using his very weak magic which consisted of slamming objects against the werewolf.

Greyback fell to the ground after when a chair battered him. A possessed Scarfang scrambled off the bed and ran to the doors. He threw them open and took off at a run. Greyback howled and gave chase close behind.

The pack jumped back startled and Scarfang flew by them. Using his werewolf agility he leapt from the second floor into the grand entrance.

"Stop him!" Greyback ordered following close behind.

The pack didn't know what was happening but followed their Alpha's order. In minutes Scarfang was cornered and Voldemort retreated. The red eyes turned green again and Scarfang looked around frightened.

"Don't hurt him! He's carrying!" The Alpha ordered stepping closer. Scarfang shook his head in disbelief; _the pack seemed ready to attack him!_ "Wh….What's happening?" _He wants to kill you! He hates you! Thinks you're a danger to the pack._ A voice whispered to him.

Scarfang panicked, "stay away!"

"Come here!" Greyback ordered.

"I'm…." Scarfang started but backed away. "You're gonna hurt me and the baby."

"Scarfang he's your mate he won't hurt you or the pup." Moony spoke reassuringly. Scarfang was not himself…that much was clear…the youth's eyes were dilated and he was trembling violently.

_He wants to hurt you. He's afraid the pup will be evil. He's afraid of your magic_! The voice kept whispering_, Use your magic. Destroy them! _

Scarfang clamped his hands over his ears and shook his head. _No! Greyback loved him! He would protect him! He loved him! _

_He hates you!_

The pack edged closer until Scarfang was completely surrounded.

Lucius and the other newly turned werewolves looked on in shocked silence until Blueblood and other dominants ordered them back to their cells.

The Alpha howled and jumped but Scarfang moved out of the way. Snarling and swatting his elongated claws he ran past the werewolf barrier into the darkness outside. The pack followed suit.

…………………………………….

Lucius sat in his cell cursing the mutt inside him for his submissiveness when a burning sensation erupted in his arm. Peeling the sleeve back he saw nothing. _He had imagined it!_ He thought in relief. Minutes later the burning came back _Whatta bloody hell was happening? The mark was calling him! His Master was calling him! He had to escape!_

……………………………………………………

An hour later his arm burned again and Lucius forced his door open with wandless magic and snuck past the other occupied cells to freedom. Moony's _wolfling_ was not clamined as the other Purebloods so Lucius who was very strong willed could walk away from the Pack. Reluctant to claim him Moony had left the door wide open for the Pureblood's desertion.

"Lucius!" Parkison whispered from behind bars.

Lucius paused momentarily, "I'm leaving."

"How?" Parkinson couldn't believe the Blonde could just walk out.

"I feel no compulsion to stay." Lucius smirked smuggly and explained briefly.

"You'll never make it," the Pureblood warned through the bars, "they'll kill you!"

_If I'm lucky!_ "Maybe. Have you felt the mark?"

"The Mark! Merlin!" Parkison's face went white…_Oh Merlin!__ It hadn't been his imagination!_

"Fight it Lucius!"

"There's nothing to fight with." Lucius smirked shaking his head.

"You've been turned!" the former Wizard insisted.

"But not claimed." Lucius sniffed the air, "Good Luck Parkinson!" the Blonde made his way past other cells. His one time comrades watched him in silence.

…………………………………………………………

Lucius had meant to say more to Parkinson when the scent of one of the werewolves hit him. With one last look he turned and left a worried friend.

"Lucius come back!"

The Blonde Pureblood never bothered to look back.

…………………………………………………………

_Barkingsoul_ had decided to come and check up on the Purebloods. He never saw the stone that came crushing on his head.

Lucius made it outside before the remaining werewolves found out he was missing.

…………...

Half an hour later the remaining dominants howled the alarm and ten able females and four dominants gathered around, "Lucius Malfoy has escaped. Find him!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**several hours later…..**_

Severus and Silverrage had been walking for days. Severus had given up trying to convince his Sire of allowing him to investigate the Dark Lord's demise. "There are more important things for you to deal with right now." The dominant had murmured pushing the Potions Master to the ground while he removed his outer robe. Severus groaned, _horny werewolf!_

………………………………………………………

Severus pulled his boots on quickly before Silverrage got it in his mind to make it three in a row. His bum ached and he wished he had something for it. The Dominant lay lazily on his side stroking his mate's now clothed back. Old Severus might grumble and groan but the werewolf was positive he enjoyed their encounters just as much as he did. _He couldn't wait for the pups! Five or six would be nice!_ His musing were interrupted by a distant scent…he sat up and placed his hand on his mate protectively. Severus was stock still, he had smelled it too.

Signaling his mate he dressed quickly. Severus felt a slight burning sensation but ignored it.

………………………………………………………

Voldemort cursed the boy's weak body but pressed on. Having spent the little magic he had left Voldemort had tried to use the boy's magic but the little bastard had shut him off from it. _Well too bad for him! There were plenty of things he could do to get him to give in! _

Scarfang refused to let his magic escape and clung to it with all his might. _He was so afraid and there was nowhere to hide!_

……………………………………………………….

The Pack split up in hopes of surrounding the submissive. The young werewolf had led them on a wild chase and did not seem to be ready give up. Greyback had let his mate tire himself out but it was clear that Scarfang was controlled by the Dark Lord and would die before he was caught. Moony clutched his wand ready to stun Scarfang but Greyback ordered him to stand down. Scarfang was carrying his first pup and until he could be examined there would be no hexing. When the possessed Scarfang saw the werewolves on both flanks he pulled back and the red eyes turned green.

Confused by the Dark Lord's retreat Scarfang stumbled and fell. He blinked several times his lungs aching with the effort of breathing. His elongated nails clawed at the ground in desperation. _Where was he? Oh Goddess what had happened?_ He sniffed and found himself surrounded by the scents of the pack, of werewolves he considered family. _Family! His family…._he turned on his side whimpering for his mate and his pup. _His pup?_

Don't think he'll let you keep him! Greyback will destroy you and keep the pup! He hates you! He fears you and your power! _Oh Harry….my poor Harry!_ The Dark Lord purred.

The pack stood not ten feet away from the fallen mate and waited for their Alpha to advance. Greyback could still smell the Dark Lord's presence but it was very weak. He had almost reached the youth when a sudden scream escaped Scarfang's lips.

"I'M NOT HARRY!" Scarfang whimpered when Greyback pulled him to his arms and nuzzled him affectionately. With a look he motioned Moony forward and the healer-werewolf quickly removed two bottles from his bag.

"Don't give him the healing potion until we get back and he's well guarded."

'Sire, he needs to heal…"

"No! The Dark Lord has possessed him. I don't want his body healthy, he might escape next time." Moony nodded and got a sleeping potion instead.

"Is it dreamless?"

"No I don't have any."

"Make some as soon as we get back." Greyback ordered shifting his mate's weight so Moony could administer the potion.

"Drink this Scarfang. We'll take you back….you're fine" Moony whispered reassuringly, "…..there you go ….just drink this and you'll be fine…"

"I'm not Harry." Scarfang mumbled.

Moony shook his head, "No you're not son….you're Scarfang."

"He won't leave…." Scarfang clutched the Alpha's arm desperately.

"You're with friends…we'll help you….finish the potion….there you go…." The young werewolf looked at Moony wearily and after swallowing the potion buried his head into the Alpha's chest.

Scarfang's light murmuring could barely be made out, "….I'm not Harry Potter…."

Greyback picked his mate up while the pack closed around the pair to guard them.

………………………………………………………………

Silverrage and Severus witnessed the incident from afar and made their way to the group cautiously. Several werewolves intercepted them and after brief explanations they were made to walk behind the rest of the guard.

Severus stayed as close to his mate as dignity allowed him too. Some werewolves were eyeing him to the point of leering. He glared back and a couple of them smirked in return. Severus swore under his breath and concentrated on the situation at hand. It seems they had gotten there in the middle of a crisis. His analytical mind was going over the facts when he felt his arm burn painfully. He rolled his sleeve up quickly but found nothing. _HE HAD IMAGINED IT! Nerves! Just nerves!_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**on the other side of the valley…..**_

Lucius was tackled by a female and pinned by two others. Ignoring the fact that they were women he swung and kicked them with the same strength he would a male.

"Come back and take your punishment Wolf!"

Lucius half growled in anger at the word. _Fucking beasts!_ "Go shoot yourself with silver!" Lucius wiped the blood from his mouth. _He would not be taken back! HE WOULD NOT! HIS MASTER WAS CALLING HIM!_

"You don't know what you've done! Moony is a calm werewolf but he won't stand for this!" One of the Dominants shouted circling the Pureblood. The other werewolves quickly followed suit.

"I'm shaking in my boots mutt!" Lucius smirked looking for a way out. _He was surrounded._

"His mate died! Killed by one of you!" A female with long blonde hair supplied.

"What's that to me?" Lucius asked before he was struck on the side of the face by one of the Dominants. He fell to the ground where he was subdued in minutes.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Back at Black Castle….**_

Moony was had just finished his examination.

"Well!" The alpha demanded from the foot of the bed.

"I find no trace of any dark magic."

"I can smell the Dark Lord!"

"So can I but not his magic."

"What's happening then?" Greyabck growled running his hand through his mate's hair.

"I can only theorize that Voldermort found a way to anchor his mind to Scarfang's."

"How?"

"Scarfang is young and although he is magically powerful he doesn't posses any mind disciplines to shield and eject intruders from his mind. You mentioned that he had been having nightmares of massacres and torture in which he saw the Dark Lord."

"Yes."

"I think the Dark Lord and he are somehow linked and the Dark Lord is using that link to remain inside and gain control of his body."

"and the pup?'

"He appears to be two weeks pregnant and the child appears normal as far as I can tell. My wand is picking up a magically strong dominant Sire." _A dominant! The next Alpha perhaps. _

"What can be done?"

"I don't know much about mind disciplines…or know of anyone who does either."

"Then find someone!" The Alpha shouted scuffing Moony. Caught by surprise the werewolf fell to the ground but got up almost immediately. "Get Blueblood and the Dominants in here and come back."

"Yes Alpha!" Moony replied touching the tender flesh on his cheek and walking out.

Greyback closed the curtains around his mate's bed except for one and sat on a chair by the fire. Scarfang would sleep till tomorrow so he had until then before the next step was taken.

………………………………………………………………

Blueblood, the six Dominant's and Moony came back less then ten minutes later. The pack was restless and worried. Greyback sat back and grimaced angrily, _it would be like that snaky bastard to try and avenge himself on the Wizard that had killed him twice! _

"Have the Sires talk to the Purebloods. Scarfang needs a Master in mind Disciplines to help exorcise the Dark Lord."

"Then it's true." Blueblood stated.

"YES." Greyback replied shortly after a few seconds he continued, "Contact Black he can help too. We need the help of all the Purebloods they know people and can help our search."

"Sire the Pureblood Malfoy." Blueblood began tentatively. Moony looked at him inquiringly. _Lucius what about his wolfling?_

"Yes?" Greyback asked.

"He tried to escape."

"H0W! HE'S TURNED!" Greback thundered rising from his chair.

"But not claimed." Another Dominant informed.

"IS THIS TRUE?" The Alpha demanded.

Remus looked up at his Alpha, "yes."

The Alpha's anger was not made to wait and Moony was knocked to the ground a second time. The other Dominants watched the beating with a frown. They understood Moony's reasons but the pack was first. Moony had loved his mate and that made him vulnerable to mistakes. For once werewolves had a chance to win the battle against the Wizarding World and Moony was endangering that victory by leaving one of the most powerful Pureblood Wizards unclaimed. They understood his reasons but they would not allow him to sidestep his duty to the pack. One of the reasons Greyback had chosen Moony for Malfoy was the healer's sense of responsibility to the pack and their survival.

Greyback kicked Moony one last time. "WE OWE OUR LOYALTY TO THE PACK!"

"SHE JUST DIED!" Moony moaned getting up. "I NEED TIME!"

"THERE IS NO TIME!" Greyback growled slamming the smaller werewolf against the wall. "CLAIM HIM! AND GET ME A MASTER IN MIND DISCIPLINES! BLUEBLOOD MAKE SURE HE DOES HIS DUTY!" Greyback ordered pushing Remus towards his second, "Everything will continue as planned!" The Dominants nodded to Greyback who had gone to stand by his sleeping mate.

"We've never been this close and we'll never be again…" the Alpha said looking at the injured healer. Moony nodded in reluctant understanding.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Severus had thought that his life could not get any stranger and then he saw Lupin! _Merlin! Was it him? It was! Lupin and Lucius! Lucius Malfoy!_ Forgetting of who he was with he took a step towards the pair but stopped when a growl reached his ears. Silverrage looked down at him dangerously. "I know them," he explained stiffly.

Silverrage looked over Severus' head and saw Lupin, the werewolf that had healed him pulling a blonde werewolf along. Blueblood, the Alpha's second followed close behind. "Now is not the time to go visiting _luv_."

"I only meant to-" Severus argued ignoring the _Luv _part.

"Now is not the time…" Sliverrage grabbed Severus hand and tightened his grip.

Severus winced, "All right! Now is not the time!"

Lucius tried to keep his balance and dignity as his Sire half pushed and half dragged him into the dungeons. The werewolf inside him was already screaming his submission while the Pureblood Wizard could only gag at what was sure to happen. His arm burned but there wasn't mark. _Merlin what could it mean?_

…………………………………………………………………………………

Lucius resisted with every once of strength he possessed while the werewolf inside him whimpered at the assault. In the end Lucius was not strong enough stop the cry of defeat that escaped his lips as his Sire came inside him. Moony pushed himself off and called out a cleaning spell on them.

Lucius heard the words and felt clean, _thank Merlin for small mercies!_ The Blonde fought the torrent of emotions inside him. The Pureblood inside was cursing himself and his Sire while the newly turned werewolf whimpered pitifully at the hatred directed his way.

"WHO AM I?" Moony demanded grabbing Lucius. The _wolfling _cried feeling his Sire's rejection and Lucius could do little to keep the emotion from his voice . "My Lord!" Lucius hissed ashamed of his weakness.

Moony pushed the Pureblood from him, got up and dressed. He had never turned anyone for the simple reason that he hadn't wanted to subject the person to the mating ritual against their will. He had hope that the Wizard would not have needed to be claimed but Pureblood that he was, Malfoy had proved more difficult than the rest. _He should have said not to Greyback! He should've, he could've...! Damn them all! He had never felt more disgusted at himself than now!_

"DRESS" Moony hadn't bothered to undress himself or his _wolfling_ except for their pants so the pair righted their clothes in silence. Lucius winced but dared not ask for anything that could offer relief. It was clear that his Sire had hurt him for escaping and more importantly for killing his mate.

"We need to find someone, a master in mind disciplines. Do you know anyone?" Moony asked looking away from the Pureblood.

Lucius shut his mouth tightly but this time the werewolf that wished to please his Sire would not be ignored. He moaned and whispered a name, "Severus Snape…"

Moony frowned remembering the Wizard. _Last he heard Severus was a Professor at Hogwarts….what did he teach? Potions…that could prove useful._ Lucius who was now fully clothed and in obvious pain remained silent. Moony pulled Lucius to his feet and half dragged him past the empty cells and out of the dungeon where Blueblood and another werewolf sat waiting. Moony released the Pureblood's arm and ordered him to follow. Lucius and his Sire moved past the pair without a word. Blueblood and his companion nodded satisfied and moved away.

Moony and Lucius went to the second floor and after several turns he pushed Lucius into a medium sized room with a large bed and nothing else.

"You'll sleep here until you leave. You do not have my permission to go anywhere! If you're caught outside or try to escape you'll be whipped." Once the words were out he turned on his heel and went to find Blueblood. He could have given _the second_ the name minutes ago but he hadn't had the strength to stop and look into their knowing eyes.

Lucius walked to the bathroom where he bathed quickly and then dressed back in his clothes. Too exhausted to care that there was only one bed and what that implied he lay down completely exhausted. He was asleep in seconds the scourging pain in his arm had been reduced to a very minor ache and his need to go to his master had been fulfilled when Moony had claimed his body.

Moony found Blueblood talking to Silverrage and a dark haired werewolf whose face was obscured by the shadows.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Thanks for your patience!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	23. Decisions!

**Thanks for the reviews I appreciate them!**

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.**

* * *

**Hp/Fg**

* * *

Howls Apart!

Chapter 23. Decisions

* * *

_**Takes place after Moony leaves Lucius in their room…**_

"Snape!" Remus cried in recognition.

Severus turned to see Remus Lupin staring in what seemed to be relieved shock.

"Lupin?" Severus took a step forward but stopped half way when Silverrage's hand shot out and pulled him back with a growl.

**_Moments later…._**

Moony took the stairs followed by an elated Blueblood. Close behind them walked Silverrage who pulled an unenthusiastic Severus along. Severus could feel his arm burning and clutched at it in a panic. _The Dark Lord had died, right? He wasn't so sure anymore. What had Lupin said, Scarfang was possessed by the Dark Lord. Scarfang was Greyback's mate? What the hell was he expected to do? He tried to hold back to talk to Silverrage but the werewolf wasn't taking the hint and half dragged him along. Could things get any worse?_

_**In Greyback's and Scarfang's rooms…**_

Yes they could. Greyback listened to the smaller werewolf while he eyed Severus dangerously. Silverrage was with him and Snape knew the werewolf would protect him but he couldn't help but feel that if things didn't go right his Sire and he would be in serious trouble.

"He's the best Greyback," Moony informed the Alpha.

"The best?" Greyback towered over the healer and looked to Silverrage for confirmation.

"I was unaware of my mate's talents until just now. But if he has it in him to help you, he will," Silverrage promised pulling an unwilling Snape forward.

"Is that true then?" The alpha looked to Severus. _The Wizard was powerful and intelligent that much he could sense but could he help Scarfang?_

"I fear I don't know what you may require of me," Snape began diplomatically.

"Mind disciplines and potions," Moony supplied quickly.

Severus opened his mouth but said nothing. _Potions? Well, that was easy enough. Mind disciplines, was something completely different._

"I'm a Potions Master but as for mind disciplines…I am-" That's as far as he got before Silverrage grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the nearest wall.

"Don't make excuses luv, they need our help," Silverrage whispered with a cold gleam in his eye. _His mate would help if he had to beat him to do it. Moony had cured him and Greyback had offered him a place in the pack, they were his friends, his family and Severus needed to learn what that meant. _

Severus couldn't breathe and clutched at the hand that circled his throat in effort to free himself. _They wanted him to go against the Dark Lord! Were they insane? One thing was to spy and prepare potions another was to go face to face with a mad man! Severus hadn't survived this long by risking himself pointlessly!_

Greyback growled in displeasure, "first thing first, who gave you his name?"

"Malfoy," Moony answered tightly. Severus heard the name and stopped his struggles. _Lucius was the only one besides Dumbledore who knew of his gifts. How had the werewolf gotten the information out of him?_

"He's trustworthy Greyback, Moony claimed him earlier this evening," Blueblood supplied.

Severus almost collapsed in shock. _Lucius claimed by Lupin! No! No! _He closed his eyes feeling his friend's tragic circumstances.

"Good. Harry won't wake till dawn Silverrage. We need your mate's help. I hope you can convince him of it," Greyback said turning his back on the group.

"They need our help Luv, we don't want to disappoint them."

"It's not that easy!" Severus cried challenging his Sire unwittingly.

"YES IT IS! SCARFANG IS FIGHTING A BATTLE FOR HIS BODY AGAINST THE DARK LORD! YOU MUST HELP HIM WIN!" Blueblood shouted letting his eyes turn amber.

"It's the Dark Lord! I can't!" Severus argued panicking. _The Dark Lord was a master at mind disciplines1Maybe as good as him! How could they expect him to just enter someone else's mind and do battle with the beast!_

"I think we need some time by ourselves Alpha. Is there somewhere we can go Moony?" Silverrage asked releasing his mate from the vice like grip and letting him fall to the floor.

"Blueblood will take you. Moony and I need to talk," the Alpha growled looking to his second.

"I'll show you to a spare room," Blueblood nodded exiting the room. Silverrage followed holding Severus by the scruf of his robe and pushing him along.

Moony went to where Greyback sat domineeringly, "you claimed him?" The Alpha asked flatly.

"It was what needed to be done," Remus murmured trying to come to terms with his actions.

Greyback nodded, "make a potion something strong and painless. If Snape fails…I can't not allow the Dark Lord to use Scarfang's body or our son for his ends," The Alpha explained expressionlessly.

Moony faltered in shock, "GREYBACK!"

"Talk to Lucius if need be. The Potions Master will help us or he will die and Silverrage if he interferes. The Dark Lord will not rule over us by using my mate and our son. If nothing can be done then I too have to do what is needed," The werewolf growled clenching his fists in despair. _They had been so close! Years of waiting for his mate and now this! They had been so close!_

"I'll talk to Lucius. Snape will help I promise," Moony replied urgently, "I saved Silverrage's life he owes me. He'll do anything to help us! I'll make sure of it."

"Go then," The werewolf ordered rising from his chair to go stand over his mate's sleeping body.

………………………………………………………………………….

Lucius opened his eyes feeling someone enter the room. His nose told him it was Lupin and he tensed while the werewolf inside whimpered hopefully.

Moony stopped near the bed his eyes seeing the Pureblood half sit up in alarm. Without preamble he began, "What do you know of Snape?"

Lucius tried to get a grip on the need to please his Sire but was once again overcome by an intense need to help his new Lord. He collapsed on the bed and began speaking, "we're best friends."

"And?" Moony growled looking into Lucius lost eyes.

"He's a master at occlumency and all sorts of mind disciplines…" Lucius whispered treacherously.

"Continue Lucius…" Moony prompted his amber eyes cowing the wolfling's.

"He…I think he was Dumbledore's spy. He's extraordinarily gifted, second only to the Dark Lord with mind disciplines," The Pureblood tried to break eye contact but his wolfling side whined hoping to gain some small measure of favor from his Sire.

"He must be very good if he was a spy," Remus observed sitting next to Lucius on the bed.

"I think he was…but he was a Death Eater, very powerful, " Lucius growled trying to hold onto his tongue. Unable to take much more, the emotional werewolf came through, "you hate me…" the growl that escaped his submissive sent shivers up Moony's spine.

"I hate the Pureblood of your past," Remus explained trying to console the amber-eyed werewolf that lay disconsolately on the bed.

"Don't hate me," the pained plead escaped the submissive and Moony ran his hand through the blonde's hair comfortingly.

"I don't hate you but you must help me and the pack, I'm your family. I'm not angry anymore," Moony whispered, "your mine."

Lucius' stronger werewolf side was warmed by his Sire's words while Lucius' weaker Wizard side cried for the mistakes he had made and the life he had lost.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Severus was lying on the floor trying to protect his body as much as he could. Had he not been Silverrage's submissive he might have done something to stop the beating. Unfortunately for him there was enough werewolf inside him to allow his angry Sire to dominate him yet again.

"I don't want to hurt you Severus," Silverrage stated exasperated by his submissive's stubbornness_. If his mate weren't part Vampire he wouldn't be having this much trouble!_ He thought impatiently.

"He's too powerful!" Severus murmured sitting up painfully.

"The Dark Lord had been defeated twice by the same boy!" Silverage got on one knee and turned his mate's face towards him. His Sire's eyes were an angry amber that made Severus' werewolf cower inside.

"I want to help!" Snape whimpered desperately as he tried to move away.

"Then do so!" the dominant ordered frustrated. He was releasing his dominant scent to conquer his submissive but it was only working half way. He had Snape in a weakened emotional state but he still hadn't been able to get the promise of cooperation he needed.

"He'll kill me!" Snape wailed cursing the tears that fell from his eyes. _What was the werewolf doing to him? _

"Very well…then I'll turn you over to the pack!"

"WHAT! Don't please!" Snape cried alarmed clutching the werewolf's arm.

"They'll use you! They won't care like I do!" Silverrage threatened coldly.

"Please don't! You can't! I need you!" Cried the werewolf inside him, "don't be mad! I'll do it," the frightened Potions Master agreed.

Silverrage smiled and took Snape into his arms possessively. The Potions Master clung to him while his Sire comforted him.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**the next day…..Hogwarts…..**_

Albus Dumbledore sat strumming his fingers impatiently. _Severus Snape was not back. It had been a week and the Potions Master was still missing. Had the Wizard been killed? He had felt their bond break but he was still unsure. Something did not add up and he couldn't think what that could be. _

He had attended the Wizengamot's last meeting and had been more than upset by the willingness of the council members to accept the Dark Lord's demise without making further inquiries. _Fools! Not even he could have killed the Dark Lord! Yet they were willing to let dead dogs lie. _He was so perturbed by their lack of action that he had called a meeting of the Wizarding Houses. The Wizengamot and the Ministry had authority but even they had to take the Wizarding Houses into consideration before making any final decisions. Second most important reason for calling the Wizarding Meeting was that he wanted to know how many of the Pureblood families had lost their patriarch. Snape being one of those patriarchs would have to appear for the meeting, his absence or presence would clear up many questions.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**At same time in Malfoy Manor….**_

Narcissa and Draco were eating Sunday brunch before Draco went back to Hogwarts when an enormous owl swooped into the room. The bird held out its leg and Narcissa took the letter carefully.

Recognizing the elegant writing on the parchment the Witch opened the letter quickly.

_Lady, _

_It grieves me to inform you that irrevocable circumstances will make our marriage impossible to continue. _

_The Dark Lord was vanquished but before he died he struck his followers with a dark curse that will condemn me and you if we remain together. I am only relieved that our son will never be affected by it and will one day take his place as Lord Malfoy. _

_We have lived an amicable relationship and hope to continue to do so. I assure that even after our divorce you will be taken care of as a Lady of your social standing and breeding deserves to be. _

_My malady can not be in any way connected to the Dark Lord or we may all suffer the disgrace attached to supporting the losing side. I know you to be intelligent and ask for discretion._

_I will be arriving in two days time and hope to have your support in the necessary transition our lives will have to take._

_Your Husband,_

_Lord Lucius Malfoy._

"What is it Mother?" Draco asked trying to get a look at the parchment her mother clutched in her hands.

"Your father will be returning in two days time." Narcissa answered mildly. _Divorce? Yes, she could accept it but a good reason and an even better allowance would have to come with it._

"The Dark Lord?"

"Is definitely dead."

Draco sighed in relief. The Ministry was run by a load of fools who couldn't tell their right from their left so when the news of Voldemort's death had been announced he had been reluctant to believe it. "Thank Merlin!"

Narcissa nodded and finished her tea.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**At the same time….**_

Moony looked down at the vial in his hands and passed it to Greyback wordlessly. The Alpha took it and walked over to his mate's bed.

Scarfang opened his eyes carefully. He felt strong and full of life. _It was good to be in such a young body_, he thought languorously. _Everything was going so well! The Potter brat had walled himself up somewhere in the depth's of his own mind while he got stronger and stronger with each passing moment. He felt like laughing_ and he would've if it hadn't been for the Wizard that stepped in front of his view.

"_SNAPE!" _the Dark Lord hissed through Scarfang's body.

"LORD VOLDEMORT!" The Potions Master whispered before he pushed himself inside Scarfang's mind.

Lucius stood in the corner waiting for his Sire to finish. His _wolfling_ had sent Narcissa and owl in hopes of pleasing Moony but the Healer had only nodded and left him alone for several hours. When Remus had returned he had given Lucius his wand back and ordered him to follow him. His instructions had been precise upon entering the room. Stun Scarfang on his order.

Everyone was ready, the pack was in it's place…the spells had been cast and the room had been secured. Minutes after Snape began his assault on Scarfang's mind a forgotten Sirius Black stepped through the main hall's chimney accompanied by his wife.

Greyback had spoken to Blueblood, if anything happened to him the second would be in charge. If Scarfang and he died, the pack would continue with their original plan as if nothing had happened. The pack was all that mattered now.

_Goddess, if Scarfang dies kill me too because I won't be able to live without him_, Greyback murmured holding the vial tightly.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Don't think that Lucius and Snape have turned into a weaklings because they haven't. You'll see what I mean later on. Thanks for Reading and Reviewing. You guys are great!!!!!!**_


	24. No pain, No gain

**Thanks for the reviews I appreciate them!**

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.**

**Hp/Fg**

* * *

Howls Apart!

Chapter 24. No pain, no gain.

* * *

_**inside Harry's mind...**_

Voldemort's mind screamed furiously and pushed at Snape's defenses wanting nothing more than to obliterate the traitorous follower.

"You think tricks will destroy me!"

"No tricks Tom. Just you and me," Severus replied as his mind attacked the Dark Lord's.

Scarfang's body arched against the restraints but his eyes remained closed.

"Will it work Moony?" the Alpha asked his claws elongating at will.

Moony looked to Lucius for an answer. The blonde frowned wishing he could give his Sire the answer he wanted to hear, "He's the best if anyone can, it's him."

Greyback snarled dissatisfied and clutched the potion uneasily.

"And if not him?" Greyback asked irately.

"There's only him," Lucius admitted flatly.

Severus' mind moved cautiously, his shields stronger than anyone even the Dark Lord could have ever thought. Hours of battle ensued and minds clashed circling pushing, breaking down barriers, plundering memories, calling on ghosts from the past…

Snape collapsed…his fists clenched trying to break free from the memory…his father berating him, _weak minded fool! Never amount to anything! Disgrace! Take the Dark Mark! Take it! So fucking weak! A Disgrace!_

Silverrage growled protectively sensing his mate's inner battle and knelt close behind him hoping Severus could somehow pick up on his strength and support.

Snape struggled from the memories and linked his mind to a sliver of unprotected unconsciousness coming from Voldemort.

The Dark Lord screeched in triumph at first but his celebration was interrupted by_: a woman's cry, a man turning away, casting them aside, a child's loneliness. He was better off dead! Not worth the bother!_

Lucius looked at his friend and one time comrade worriedly while Remus's werewolf growled jealously sensing his wolfling's emotions. Silverrage tensed by Severus' side wanting to help but knowing there was nothing he could do but wait. Looking at the edgy Alpha and the vial he held Blueblood prayed Silverrage's mate would exorcise the Dark Lord and Scarfang and the unborn pup would survive. The emotions, wishes and hopes in the room only mirrored those outside where the pack, Sirius, and Hermione waited for Scarfang to wake.

And so the struggle continued and memories were dragged out and used as Crucius by the two Wizards…

_THE FIRST BEATING!_ Snape whimpered frightened and wrapped his arms around himself. Scarfang consciousness begins to stir as he listens to Severus' child like sobs. He tries to move but is soon distracted by another strong emotion.

_THE LONELINESS_, Scarfang groaned the red eyes half closed and curls into a fetal position, his nails digging into his arms. Voldemort's shrilly screams echo in the young werewolf's mind as he wrestles himself free and taps on another of Snape's memories.

Snape's hatred for the Marauders is dragged before him while Voldemort laughs seemingly victorious. _DAMN THEM! _A teenage Snape cries. The scene is played out James Potter taunting him._ Damn him! _

Scarfang sits huddled in a dark corner his arms wrapped around his legs when he hears the mournful cries and moves cautiously from his hiding place sensing the two men. One is Voldemort the other a _wolfling_. The wolfing is different somehow…too caught up in their confrontation they're oblivious to his presence until he is practically next to them.

Snape shudders exhausted and hunches his shoulders. He can't go on forever; his mind is exhausted.

Voldemort senses a familiar presence and turns his mind from Severus to find Scarfang standing close by, "You show your face Potter!"

"I wasn't hiding Tom." Scarfang lies flatly.

"Voldemort!"

"not anymore…" Scarfang mutters kneeling next to Severus.

"He can't hurt me and neither can you!"

Scarfang smirks brushing the Potions Master's tortured mind, "so you say!" Harry whispers brushing Snape's mind. _He had an idea but he needed help. _

Severus feels the young werewolf's presence and looks up, with a small nod Scarfang slowly vanishes from sight.

…………………………..

The werewolves were watching in uneasy silence when Scarfang growled and turned his to face Severus. The Potions Master opened his eyes with a determined look and smirked, "You lost again Tom!"

"I am Voldemort!" Scarfang hissed.

"Your time is past. You lost," Snape whispers closing his eyes. Snape stretched his senses and allowed the youth to enter his mind. It was tricky but Voldemort would not leave quietly and he was growing weak, he had underestimated the Dark Lord's determination.

"I am a powerful Wizard," young Tom insisted

"Not anymore," Scarfang growled inside Severus body shocking the werewolves into action.

"You can't win!"

"We already did. Goodbye Tom," Severus announced raising his hands…he had the knowledge and Scarfang had the magical power needed for the dark spell to expel the Dark Lord, together they were invincible. "_Expeliamus Spiriti Di Corpus_!" The Dark Lord's shrilly scream echoed throughout the room and then died out. The He was finally gone.

Scarfang channeled his magic through the Potions Master's body giving him the power he needed to cast the dark curse. It had been a split second decision. They had been too weak to do much alone but together was another matter.

Severus slumped as the magic left his body and entered Scarfang …when the scream died the werewolves surrounded the bed. Greyback clutched his mate and shook him but the youth did not respond.

Silverrage grabbed Severus before he hit the ground, "I need to put him back." The Potions Master mumbled tiredly.

"What?" Silverrage asked pulling Severus away from the crowded bed.

Severus struggled vainly and tried to explain but the words wouldn't come out…

Leaving Lucius' side Remus scrambled on the large bed and cast a diagnostic spell but there was nothing except for the unborn pup's erratic heart beat.

"What's wrong?" Greyback demanded.

"He's gone!" Remus whispered looking at Greyback completely shaken.

"NO!" Severus groaned but no one heard him.

"HE CAN'T BE GONE!" Blueblood shouted.

Lucius looked from the bed to his friend…Severus seemed to be struggling to say something…He stepped closer. Although he wasn't as powerful at legimancy as his friend he picked up on something terribly wrong.

"HE'S GONE…" Remus whispered again.

"The pup?" Greyback demanded clutching his mate closely.

"Dying …he's too small, nothing we can do!" Moony growled painfully.

"No!" Severus mumbled. Silverrage wrapped his arms around his mate, _damn it! It couldn't be! Scarfang was dead!_

"Sire he's alive!" Lucius exclaimed watching the Potions Master's struggle and putting two together.

"What?" Remus turned from the bed to see his wolfling pointing at Severus.

"Severus doesn't have the power needed for that spell! It was Sacarfang. He's inside Severus mind!"

"WHAT?" Remus got off the bed and knelt before the Potions Master when Snape raised his head his eyes were tinged with green.

"Place him next to Scarfang he has to touch him to transfer him back!" Lucius ordered his Pureblood side surfacing for several moments.

Silverrage lifted his mate onto the bed while Greyback reluctantly moved to make room for the pair. Severus moaned tiredly _almost done_, he thought.

Lucius stepped forward, "Come on Severus say the words…he needs to go back."

Severus nodded almost imperceptivity, he was fighting to keep a frightened Scarfang from scattering his consciousness and losing himself in his own mind…_the youth was a walking disaster! His undisciplined mind was wrecking havoc throughout the Potion Master's own! _

Scarfang cried like a caged animal, _he needed to go back; he needed his family, the pack_.

With words that were practically spit out and a hefty push Scarfang was ejected from Severus mind and put back in his body.

……………………………………..

Remus cast several strengthening charms and checked on the new pup, which seemed not to have suffered any serious damage and then backed away. Blueblood congratulated Silverrage on choosing such a useful mate before doing the same with Remus. Unlike Silverrage who beamed in delight Remus clenched his jaws and said nothing. _Blueblood should've known better! The Blonde had not been chosen_! Lucius' werewolf picked up on his Sire's intense feeling and whimpered looking at his sire with needy eyes.

Silverrage pulled his mate to rest against his chest. Severus closed his eyes and slumped against him. _They had done it! The beast was gone! Merlin, it was finally over. _

Lucius wanted to check on his friend but allowing the inner wolf to take over he remained close to his Sire instead. Remus smiled gladly and stepped closer to Scarfang…the green eyed youth smiled and buried his face in the Alpha's shoulder and fell asleep. Remus looked to the Alpha and nodded optimistically. Greyback handed the werewolf the vial he had been holding, with a wave of his wand the healer werewolf destroyed it.

Blueblood grinned from ear to ear and left the room. He shouted the news from the top of the stairs. The Dark Lord was gone and Scarfang was safe. Howls and cheers erupted through the hall and Sirius and Hermione who had been holding each other worriedly joined the celebration.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_Two days later…Malfoy Manor _**

Lucius strolled in looking slightly tired but otherwise himself. A slighter blonde-haired Wizard followed close behind.

"Lucius I didn't know you would be bringing a guest or I would 've made preparations." Narcissa said not rising from her seat.

"Narcissa, this is Professor Regulus Moon an acquaintance," Lucius introduced his companion to his beautiful wife.

"My pleasure Professor," Narcissa eyed the Wizard and couldn't help but think that the Professor was probably no Professor at all.

"Honored to make your acquaintance Lady Malfoy," The sandy haired and blue eyed Professor replied bowing to kiss Narcissa's outstretched hand.

……………………………….

_**That same evening…**_

"Have you had time to think about _the owl_." Lucius began without preamble.

"Very much indeed. Is he your lover?" the Witch asked dryly.

"Is it really that important?"

"Don't worry I won't play the woman scorned, such behavior is beneath me."

"We re not lovers," and indeed they weren't. Remus and he shared a bed out of necessity but his Sire had not been with him since the first time, "but he's the only one who can prevent my malady from infecting anyone else." The Blonde finished matter of factly.

"He's a healer." Narcissa queried.

Lucius smirked and sat down comfortably, "of sorts."

"Your condition comes from dark magic?"

"Of sorts," Lucius smirked again. "There is no cure. He is working on several things to make things more manageable for me."

"Is he expensive?" The witch asked stirring her tea idly.

"More than you will ever know."

"Will Draco-"

"He will never be affected and neither will you but to insure that we must part. You will have everything you need to live the life you're used to. In return you will handle our separation as cordially as possible. If any trouble is made I will be most displeased."

"Lucius I know the game…and the rules," Narcissa placed her cup down and smiled.

"Then it's settled. You can go stay with your cousin for a couple of weeks I will speak my attorneys."

"I don't love you but we have a son together. I wish you luck," Narcissa whispered regretfully.

"Thank you Cissa."

Narcissa nodded, "Will the _Professor _be joining us?"

"Yes, my dear." Narcissa nodded and made the arrangements. Two days later she left to visit a distant cousin and never returned to Malfoy Manor.

……………………………………………………

_**back at the castle…**_

Greyback sat back while Scarfang grumbled about having to stay in bed for the next three days. "I not sick anymore!"

"If you try to take a step off that bed I'll pin your ears back," Greyback warned drinking from a large mug.

"Greyback!" Scarfang whinned making to get off.

"I said stay Scarfang!" Greyback growled menacingly.

"Oh! All right!" Scarfang growled crossing his arms antagonistically.

"That's a good boy." Greyback said patting his leg.

"You make me sound like a dog," Scarfang growled offended.

After so much tension and planning Greyback was in a playing mood. "You _are_ my bitch."

"Oh really! Well watch out because _this bitch_ just did away with Voldibutt!" Scarfang warned growling.

"Oh really," Greyback smirked going to stand before the bed.

Scarfang looked up and noticing the Alpha's dilated eyes and uncrossed his arms uncomfortably, "you're looking at me like I a piece of meat." He murmured looking sideways.

"Very juicy meat," Greyback nodded pulling on his pants.

Scarfang who felt like playing pouted turned on by the Alpha's closeness, "how juicy?"

"The juiciest…" Greyback whispered capturing his mate's lips in his own. Scarfang growled and kissed him back hungrily.

……………………………………….

Snape and Silverrage were arguing…well not really arguing not if Severus wanted to keep all his teeth. They were discussing Snape's imminent return to the Wizarding World. The meeting Dumbledore had called had made it impossible for Severus to continue missing and Silverrage was not being understanding.

"Greyback has ordered it," Severus commented keeping his eyes down.

"You are my mate! You do as I say!" the Dominant shouted shaking his mate by the shoulders.

"If I don't attend they'll send Aurors after me…they'll investigate Lucius."

"Moony's bitch?" Silverrage aske angered by the simple mention of Severus' best friend.

"Don't call him that!" Severus shouted. A second too late the potions master realized his mistake. Silverrage cuffed him so hard that he was knocked against the table's end and his lip was cut.

"I don't care if that bitch gets questioned to the point of no return _and neither should you."_ The Dominant stalked over to the fallen Wizard and picked him up roughly slamming him onto the wall. One hand held him up while the other pulled on the buttons on Severus's knee length vest. "So many fucking buttons Severus!" he growled impatiently.

"I'm sorry Sire…I'm sorry." Severus' wolfling whispered cringing in submission. It had taken him exactly one minute after arriving to the castle to discover how possessive his Dominant was. Severu had to admit that his comment had been a stupid one and could've cost him a couple of broken bones instead of a busted lip. "I'm just worried if…if …if I don't attend the meeting questions will be raised. My family is well known …I don't want my absence to alert anyone to my new nature." Severus whispered gasping as his Sire bit down on his shoulder before moving to his mouth possessively. After a long kiss that left Severus gasping for air Silverrage pulled back, his golden eyes glittered with desire.

"And what nature would that be?" Silverrage asked licking his mate's body.

Severus closed his eyes feeling the wolfling whining angrily as he racked his brain for something that would please his Dominant and at the same time silence the little mutt he carried inside, "your bitch Sire."

Silverrage knew he had to allow Severus to go back for the Wizarding Meeting but he was not happy about it. _He had just found his mate and he did not want to see him placed in danger and he did not want him anywhere that Malfoy werewolf. The pair had been friends and maybe more…and now they would be together…hadn't Malfoy given his wife up? The blonde was no longer attached…and although Moony had finally claimed the Pureblood it was clear the werewolf hated his wolfing. Woflings had a funny habit of supporting each other when one was rejected by his Sire. Would Lucius turn to Severus? _The simple thought made Silverrage grab Severus tighter than he had intended. Looking down at the gasping Wizard he made his mind up, "very well you'll go to the meeting...," the dominant annouced licking and sucking at Severus' lower lip.

Severus sighed in relief and tried not to wince as his Sire kissed him and then flipped him onto his stomach. His small victory was turned to dust when Silverrage continued, "but I'll go with you."

To make sure no suspicions were raised none of the Purebloods were to be accompanied by their Sires except for Lucius and that was because of Lucius' social and diplomatic standing within the Ministry and Moony's astuteness and cool head. Silverrage wondered what Greyback would say when he informed the Alpha of his intention to accompany Severus. The Alpha would probably be very unhappy. _Oh well! No pain, no gain!_

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Finally!!! I wrote this chapter three times before I felt I got it right!**

**Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!!!!**

**I'm considering writing a story with _Silverrage - Severus_ and _Moony - Lucius_ as the main pairings. The story, if I write it would begin where this one ends. What do you think? Let me know!**


	25. If your love were hate

**Thanks for the reviews I appreciate them!**

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.**

**Hp/Fg**

* * *

Howls Apart!

Chapter 25. If your love were hate.

* * *

Greyback was past growling at the stubborn dominant. _How dare Silverrage challenge his order? Didn't the werewolf realize how important it was for Snape to go alone?_

"He's my mate..." and that was as far as he got before Greyback slammed his body onto the Dominant and pinned him to the ground his fangs elongating viciously. Severus who was wearing a couple of well placed bruises smiled smugly inside..._deep, deep inside._

"No one else is going but Moony," The Alpha raged.

Silverrage had become part of the pack and knew this was not going to be easy but he was willing to tolerate the thrashing if it got him what he wanted. "The dominants were... ordered to take the purebloods as subs...I chose my mate," Silverrage gasped bearing his neck to show the Alpha that his request was in no way a challenge. "I'm willing to do anything for the pack but my mate needs my protection."

_I need your protection like I do another busted lip_, Severus thought morosely.

"Your protection?" Greyback asked pushing the Dominant away. Looking over to a quiet Severus the Alpha growled his discontent.

"He's just been turned...there will be a full moon soon...he needs me." Silverrage argued albeit submissively.

"Then go to him on the full moon like everyone else."

"Alpha I can't allow him to go alone!"

"Why?" Greyback asked standing over the Dominant.

Harry had been on his way to meet his Godfather when the commotion had diverted him from his destination. He looked around and most of the pack's dominants were present occasionally a submissive like him would take a peek but none of them stayed, they had more important things to do then to watch a Dominant get a beating. The full moon would be coming up soon and he knew they had to make sure all of the pups and injured were well enough to move.

Harry was about to walk away when Silverrage's mate caught his attention and the same nagging feeling that told him he knew Snape came back. Trying to place the wolfling he stayed a little longer. He had been in the Potions Master's mind but couldn't remember where he knew him from. _He hated not remembering. _Looking to Silverrage he thought how the werewolf must really love the Wizard to take Greyback's abuse. _Although with werewolves love and possessiveness came hand in hand so in the dominant's case it had to be a combination of both he supposed. _Harry cringed when he heard a couple of bones snap; _Greyback was losing his patience_. Scarfang's eyes came to rest on the Potions Master again. The submissive was looking down seemingly unworried by the beating Greyback was handing out. Scarfang got the funny feeling that as much as Silverrage wanted to remain in the Potions Master's company the feeling was not reciprocated. He looked at the newly turned wolfling even more closely...and something struck him as familiar again. He _had _seen him somewhere! _That was strange. Where and when in the world could that have happened?_

Severus felt someone looking at him. Risking a look he lifted his eyes and regretted the action immediately. Scarfang's eyes met the Potions Master and it was then that he remembered_! It had been the Potions Master and Moony's wolfling who had...who had... but had it been them? _He tried harder_...oh Goddess!!! Yes it had been them! They had hexed them by the lake over a year ago! Bastards! Damn them! _He shifted and rubbed his forehead trying to remember more. Minutes later the whole memory rushed at him. His nostril flared and he felt the wolf inside him growling in anger.

Greyback was circling the fallen dominant when a wave of anger hit him. Looking up he saw Scarfang baring his fangs and clenching his claws.

"What's wrong?" The Alpha demanded walking over to his mate.

Scarfang watched Snape shift uncomfortably but sensing his mate's proximity he exhaled and beat the werewolf back. "All the blood I think ... it got me hungry."

"More than hungry I think..."

"Very well, very hungry." Scarfang admitted easily. He was hungry _but _for revenge.

"Black will be here you can eat together."

"I'll go and meet him," Scarfang nodded ready to leave when a sudden idea struck him. Stepping closer so that no one could hear, "The _wolfling_ maybe afraid of his Sire but he hasn't completely submitted...if he's away from Silverrage he might try something. He was instrumental in saving my life so I don't think he should be killed maybe Silverrage should go with him." The young werewolf walked away rather pleased with himself. He didn't want the _wolfling _dead, he owed him his life after all but the werewolf demanded retribution. If the wolfling did not want his Sire along then having his company would be punishment enough. The youth couldn't help but smile as he walked by Snape. _Nervous, aren't you? Good! Be nervous! _The young werewolf thought vengefully. Severus did not need to read the minds to know exactly what Scarfang was thinking.

Silverrage was slowly getting up without the help of his submissive. Looking Severus over Greyback was struck by the wolfling's aloofness to his Sire's treatment. Greyback looked to the dominants around the room. He needed to make an example of Silverrage but he also needed to make sure the wolfling was not going to betray them. Had he missed something? Frowning he sat down.

"Very well go with him but if you endanger our plans you will both die...but you know that already, don't you?" Greyback asked coldly.

Severus would've groaned if he could've as it was he only cursed his bad luck and at the same time thanked his lucky stars that Scarfang's sense of justice did not include him dying.

"Yes Sire." Silverrage murmured wincing from the pain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius and Hermione came rushing through the floo with arms wide open.

"Scarfang! You're back my boy!" Sirius shouted giving the werewolf a bear hug.

"Sir!" Scarfang whispered hugging the Wizard back while Hermione stood watching them misty eyed.

"Hermione," Scarfang said taking the witch's hand.

"Nice to see you're doing well Scarfang."

"Thank you. Please have a seat!" Scarfang invited grabbing two heavy chairs and carrying them over to the table that had been set with cooked and uncooked slabs of meat.

"Scarfang don't do that!" Sirius protested taking the chairs from the youth.

"Sir, I'm fine!" Scarfang protested blushing.

"Good and you're going to stay fine. That's why I'm carrying the chairs."

"Really!"

"After what you've been through Scarfang you have to be very careful...miscarriages in werewolves are most frequent during the first three months of pregnancy." Hermione voiced somberly.

"Really...I didn't know." Scarfang whispered nervously.

Getting a sudden gleam in his eye Sirius smiled, "that's quiet all right. Hermione here has been researching the topic since we found out."

"Oh. What else can you tell me?" Scarfang asked sitting down after the pair.

"Well..." Hermione began...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scarfang had been right or so it seemed; Silverrage's mate hadn't looked very pleased at the thought of being accompanied back to the Wizarding World. In fact the wolfling had seemed almost tragic about it. He wondered how Scarfang had picked up on the Potion Master's true feelings. _Well he'd know soon enough_.

Greyback made his way back to the small library where his mate and the Blacks were eating lunch. It was almost time for the full moon and the pack needed to move again. Good thing the Blacks were here so Scarfang could say his good byes. Opening the door he walked in on a very somber looking Hermione and Sirius and a very troubled Scarfang.

"What's going on?" Greyback asked gruffly.

"Hermione was telling me about Werewolf pregnancies," Scarfang explained.

"Oh, was she?" Greyback growled not at all pleased.

"Is it true?" Scarfang asked quietly.

"What's true?"

"That almost half of the pregnancies end in miscarriages."

"Is this what you came for to worry my mate?" The Alpha asked a little too quietly for Scarfang's liking.

"Worry? He doesn't know anything!" Sirius accused.

"It's not your concern!"

"He's my Godson so I guess it is!"

"Sir, calm down" Scarfang begged Sirius picking up on his mate's anger.

Sirius didn't, "Calm down! You're still a kid and he got you pregnant!"

"Why don't you go and make yourself an heir and leave us alone!"

"Greyback, he's worried!" Scarfang tried but the Alpha was too angry to listen.

"No he's not! He's mad because with the pup you're completely mine and he always thought you'd go back one day!" the Alpha accused a little too accurately for Sirius's liking.

"Your damn right I'm mad!" Sirius shouted knocking the chair over as he stood up.

Hermione bit her lip guiltily..._she should've stayed quiet! Look what she had started_.

"Siri, I'm sure Scarfang will be alright. He's strong-" she pleaded grabbing onto her husband's arm.

Knowing what was coming Scarfang wrapped his arms around Greyback's waist to calm the Alpha. "I'm not ever leaving Greyback you're my family. I love you, please don't be angry...I'll be fine I know I will. It was stupid of me to worry. Werewolves have been giving birth for generations...I'm sure everything will be fine." Scarfang murmured nuzzling his mate's shoulder submissively. Greyback nodded his head and sat down pulling Scarfang onto his lap.

Black shook his head in disbelief but said nothing more. Hermione bit her lip angrily..._would her husband never cease butting in his Godson's lfe!_ Minutes ticked by and Scarfang nuzzled his mate to calm him while Hermione glared at Sirius.

Sirius sighed exasperatedly and gave in for everyone's sake, "the purebloods made it back I see," he commented changing the subject.

"Almost all of them," Greyback murmured running his hand up his mate's arm to show him everything was back to normal.

"Who's still here?" Sirius asked curiously.

"The Potions Master," Scarfang supplied.

"Snape?"

"Yes, he'll be returning with his mate."

"Watch him he's a tricky one." Sirius offered.

Greyback nodded, "You know him?"

"From Hogwarts, a slytherin through and through. If someone can turn things to his advantage it's him and Malfoy." Greyback heard the Wizard out and nodded. "So Blueblood is a Wizard Lord?" Sirius asked wanting to get all the arguing out of the way.

"Took you long enough to figure it out," Greyback growled unapologetically.

"You could've said something."

"I never volunteer information."

"So why not use his castles?"

"He could not be associated with the pack. If Blueblood were found out it would be a disaster, hence his lack of contact and reclusive status... better he be thought of as Wizard hiding his _shame _away," Greyback sneered looking at Black.

"So you used my-?"

"Don't sound offended Black you offered!"

"I did because-"

"Because of your Godson! We know that!"

"You're-" Sirius sputtered but was cut off.

Greyback growled his eyes going completely amber. Scarfang looked from one to the other anxiously. "We turned close to 50 purebloods at your suggestion! Good thing you love him because if your love were hate we'd all be dead Lord Black!"

"What does that mean?" Sirius asked coldly.

"That you're the kind of Wizard that's best on our side!" Greyback said calmly. "Scarfang will be well looked after. I've sent several scouts to get us a good Healer specialized in childbirth.

"You have?" Scarfang asked touched by his mate's thoughtfulness.

Greyback nodded running his hand through his mate's long hair. Scarfang smiled and nuzzled closer.

"Are you sure you can get one?" Hermione asked skeptically, _something seemed to be a little off._

"Most definitely," The werewolf growled, his eyes meeting Black's calculatingly. Black looked at his Godson...like Greyback had said, _good thing he loved the youth or the Alpha might be in serious trouble._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you for reviewing!!!!! Here's my Christmas gift to everyone! Have a good one!


	26. By the light of the moon

**Thanks for the reviews through out the story!**

**I'm not the best writer in the world but I hope you enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Howls Apart is most definitely not perfect but I tried.**

**I'd like to apologize for any errors I may have made and wish to thank you for your patience and tolerance. **

**For those "_f$# ers"_ who flamed me well you know what you can do with the flames!**

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.**

* * *

**Hp/Fg**

Howls Apart!

Chapter 26. By the light of the moon.

* * *

The full moon was days away and the restlessness that came with it was in the air. 

Lord Black knew he'd see his Godson again but he couldn't help but hug the youth as if Scarfang was going off to war. The young werewolf smiled allowing the Wizard to embrace him one last time before he pulled away.

"I'll be seeing you pup."

"I know you will Sir," Scarfang murmured looking into his Godfather's glassy eyes. With all his faults Scarfang knew that the Wizard loved him.

"You take care of yourself, don't do too much and make sure you eat and-"

"Sirius! I'm sure Scarfang doesn't appreciate being-" Hermione chided her husband crossing her arms.

"That's all right Mione. I know he does it cause he cares." Scarfang interrupted taking the Wizard's face in his hands and standing on his toes kissed Sirius on the cheek.

"Thank you for caring Sir," Scarfang murmured resting his head on the Wizard's chest.

Sirius closed his eyes and nodded mutely. Hermione couldn't help but be touched and wiped the tears away.

That afternoon the young werewolf and the pack left the castle and settled on a thick forested area while the new Sires began their trek to be reunited with the Pureblood _wolflings_.

The large dominants talked quietly amongst themselves they knew how much was riding on their _wolflings'_ actions so they had to insure their continuous commitment to the pack and their survival through out their first change. Scarfang couldn't help but feel hopeful.

The young werewolf was watching them when his eyes came to rest on the Potions Master and Silverrage. If looks could kill Silverrage would be dead right now. The murderous looks his mate threw at the dominant when he thought no one was looking were downright hilarious. Trying to hide his laughter he turned away and looked at the pups playing close by and sniffed the air detecting new scents. They had gotten several more werewolves yesterday; the pack was definitely growing. With Voldemort gone and the Wizarding World busy with their own problems werewolves had slowly come out of hiding. It seemed that there were many more werewolves than they had originally thought, things were bound to get interesting.

Greyback looked around spotting his mate standing guard over some pups who were mock wrestling. If it weren't for the sharp canines, and long mane-like hair the youngsters could pass as Wizarding children. They were the new generation of werewolves...in hundreds of years the pack had never had so many survive to this age. Greyback couldn't be more pleased.

Scarfang inhaled his mate's scent and turned to look at the last of the Sires as they disappeared into the thick of the forest, "I think it's going to work."

Greyback's only answer was a protective hold around Scarfang and a playful bite on the shoulder as the younger werewolf leaned against him.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**that evening...**_

Waving his wand Severus covered any magical signature his Sire might have, opened the floo, and stepped inside followed by the Dominant. Snape was nervous. _Hogwarts! He was back at Hogwarts!_ Looking around him he swallowed audibly and turned to his Sire hoping the werewolf hadn't lost his mind.

The Potion Master's nose twitched detecting the different scents and ingredients still locked in the room, his ears picked up on the almost inaudible noises of small insects and an occasional rodent scurrying beyond the walls while his eyes distinguished everything around him in detail.

Silverrage could sense his mate's edginess but ignored it. He had to make sure Severus understood he had only one master and while the old Wizard lived that was not possible. Severus's werewolf would always recognize him as his dominant but the Wizard was half Vampire and it was that half that was giving Silverrage problems. It made his mate rebellious and that compounded with Dumbledore's existence was causing strife in their relationship. He couldn't eliminate Severus' Vampire side but he could certainly eliminate the Headmaster.

Silverrage didn't speak but that didn't make much difference because after some growling Snape got the message and led them into the back room of what used to be his old Potion's lab. The wards had shifted so Severus knew it wouldn't be long before his old Master arrived to reclaim him or to try to. Looking at the large dominant crouched in the corner he hoped the werewolf would tear the old man apart.

Dumbledore was on his fourth bag of _firewhiskey-liquorish_ when he opened his eyes and smiled complacently. Severus was back he could feel it. He stretched his magic but couldn't detect any one else. He had come alone. Getting to his feet unsteadily the older Wizard stepped into the chimney and exited into the Potions Lab.

"SEV-" Silverrage did not allow him to finish and slammed into the older Wizard sending him against a cauldron. Severus cringed as he heard the snap of the Wizard's neck.

**_The next morning..._**

Albus Dumbledore was found dead that morning. It appeared that the Wizard had gotten intoxicated on _firewhiskey-liquorish_, fallen over a cauldron and broken his neck. Lord Snape who had been dining with Lord Parkinson and Lord Malfoy at the time of the incident commented on the fact that the old Headmaster had indulged on such sweets and would sometimes visit the classrooms at night. Other Professors reluctantly corroborated Snape's comments. Yes, the Headmaster liked to indulge in _firewhiskey-liquorish_ and would roam the halls afterwards. The world mourned the fallen hero, literally.

_**Two days later...The Wizengamot Meeting...**_

The Wizengamot called the meeting to order and after much debating decided to let dead dogs lie. Voldemort was dead and no one had risen to take his place. Dumbledore had placed forth a proposal to investigate any link between any kind of Dark Creature and Lord Voldemort's vanquisher. The majority of the Purebloods were unwilling to pursue any course of action that would endanger the precarious peace that seemed to have settled over Wizarding England. They refused to get involved in any sort of hunt that might drag them into a war with Vampires or _Werewolves._

Lord Black hurrumped and glowered at any one who even dared prolong the debate. "HURRY IT UP! I'VE GOT A WIFE AT HOME!"

"Lord Crowne, what say you?" Lord Malfoy asked ignoring Black's outbursts and tried act hesitant to throw any suspicion off.

Lord Crowne(Blueblood) frowned, "I have things to do as well Lord Malfoy. Enough warring I think." The recluse shrugged and leaned back in his seat.

"What if there's more to his death than we think?" A pureblood asked backed by some shouting.

"Then you go look for answers Lord Smithers! I'm not about to go prodding into Vampire or Werewolf territory to please your curiosity." Lord Black thundered.

"Lords as much as I like adventure I am not willing to see any one of us in a venture that may bring about a war with creatures that have thus far seemed intent on keeping to themselves." Lord Snape voiced over the shouting.

"But don't you see?"

"I see quite clearly Sir! I was a spy for the late Headmaster and can say that I never saw any proof of such link."

"Why would the Headmaster bring it up?" Another Lord asked worriedly.

"For the same reason he decided to get intoxicated on fire-liquorish and go exploring in the middle of the night!" Snape growled silkily.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lord Smithers asked offended.

"Figure it out!" Lord Black shouted.

"I JUST FEEL-!"

"Can we just take a vote?" Lord Black groaned ignoring the stubborn pureblood.

It was almost an hour later that a vote was finally taken on the initiative and with 22 in favor and 67 against, Dumbledore's proposal was set aside.

Put out by the fact that their lives had been interrupted by the Wizengamot and a drunken hero the irritated Purebloods left without looking back.

The Wizarding World was tired and wanted to move on. The Pureblood Werewolves had just made sure it did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**The full moon!**_

_**Snape Manor...**_

Silverrage made his way through Snape Manor eyeing the towering columns adorning the entrance. "This is my home," Snape whispered looking from the impressive structure to his Sire.

"Was!" Silverrage growled pulling at the few clothes he was wearing before turning to Snape. "STRIP!" It was almost dark and the pull of the moon was almost unbearable.

Snape glowered at the large werewolf but feeling the pull of the moon himself and began to undress slowly. Being half vampire he knew he would not change completely but he was not about to argue the point with a full blooded dominant werewolf.

When the full moon was at its zenith Snape was pinned to the ground by Silverrage who had decided to bathe him. Severus_, the Wizard Vampire_ squirmed as the rough tongue was dragged across each part of his body while Severus, _the werewolf_ moaned and whimpered for more.

_**Malfoy Manor...**_

Lucius found himself alone in the large saloon leading to the gardens when the dizziness and pain began to overwhelm him. His Sire was no where to be seen but Lucius could sense the werewolf's presence and rejection through their bond. Trying to control the werewolf who cried out despondently Lucius braced himself and transformed alone.

Hours later the white werewolf lay panting too weak to stand. It had been a horrific change and Moony who had watched from afar couldn't help but feel guilty that he had not lent Lucius his strength through their bond. Unable to remain aloof he padded over and nudged his _wolfling_ carefully. Silver eyes looked up at him despairingly and Moony growled softly in understanding. After licking and nuzzling him, the Dominant led the new werewolf outside where he patiently showed him his new life.

_**The pack...**_

Scarfang felt the skin and bones stretch into the larger frame and howled as he fell to the ground while Greyback stood over him licking and nestling him protectively.

In all his years the young werewolf had never felt this much pain but he knew it had to do with the pup he was carrying inside. Greyaback had explained that although the pup would not transform Scarfang's body had to do twice as much work as the male parts of his werewolf anatomy rearranged themselves to accommodate the offspring.

All around him the pack howled as pups and adult transformed. Greyback and the dominants watched and listened keeping a close watch on any werewolf that might be too injured to endure the painful metamorphosis that was their curse or as they called it their blessing.

Hours into the full moon Scarfang felt well enough to take part in the hunt that brought down several bucks for the pack to feast on.

The pureblood werewolves had blocked the initiative to go after dark creatures. They had much to be grateful for.

Led by their Alpha the pack howled at the moon in gratitude. Far... far away close to fifty Purebloods werewolves did the same.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**THE END**_

****

**_Author's Note: Let me know if anyone's interested in reading a Snape-Silverrage and/or a Lucius-Remus pairing, If so? Should I write the story with both pairings or just one...I know I asked the question before but I need to be sure. _**


	27. Default Chapter Howling Desires

**Snape/Silverrage and Lucius/ Remus**

* * *

AN: 

I have written the default chapter to the Snape/Silverrage and Lucius/ Remus story. The continuation of this story will depend on the feedback I get in the next couple of days. Tell me what you think. I'm writing the story under "**_Howls Apart" _**for now but if there's enough interest then I shall post it as a separate story under the title of **_"Howling Desires._"**

The story's theme will be control and dominant/submissive relationships between both pairings. If you do not care for this kind of story please do not read and whine because I'M NOT INTERESTED!!!!!

* * *

Default Chapter. Loathsome Mates.

* * *

_**Six months after Howls Apart...**_

_**Snape Manor...**_

Severus stirred the potion with practiced precision while Silverrage looked on impassively. His mate's fondness for potions bordered on the fanatical and he would stop it soon. Six months into their union Severus was still not carrying and he had found out why that morning. Moving closer he peered into the cauldron with undisguised hatred.

Snape took a step back and ran into his mate's hard body, "Excuse me." _Merlin, the beast was back and naked!_ "Don't breathe the fumes I'll make you dizzy." He warned trying to look at ease. _He had been so engrossed in the potion that he hadn't even felt the werewolf come in._

"You seem to have no problem with them." Silverrage growled wrinkling his nose at the acrid smell.

"I've grown immune to them." Severus answered trying to remain calm under the scrutiny. _If the werewolf knew what he was brewing it'd be his_ _head._

"Have you?" _Immune indeed!_ Silverrage's amber eyes followed his mate closely. The Potions Master was limping slightly. He had been forced to discipline the _wolfling _two days ago, _incredible to think that after seven months Severus had been foolish enough to refuse his attentions. _

"Yes. The potion will need to simmer for a couple of hours before it can be bottled."

Silverrage nodded. His mate would not be distracted by the murderous liquid for the next couple of hours. _Let the games begin!_

Severus felt the arms imprison him and controlled the urge to move away. He had tried everything to keep the werewolf at bay but nothing had worked. Silverrage was enamored with the idea of a litter and Severus would have to tolerate the beast's ministrations until he became pregnant. _The thought of him giving birth was enough to make his stomach turn. He was a man for Merlin's sake not some bitch in heat! _

Silverrage could smell his mate's rebellion on him. _Living in the manor was clearly making Severus forget his true self. It was time to refresh his memory._

"My knee is bothering me." Severus winced as he felt his mate grind into him from behind.

"How unfortunate! Why don't I kiss it and make it better?" Silverrage whispered biting Severus' earlobe as he slipped one hand in the Wizard's pants and began stroking his lover's member.

Snape gritted his teeth trying to control the sensations; _he would be getting no reprieve tonight._

-0-0-0-

_**on the other side of the country...Malfoy Manor...**_

Remus stood under a cloaking charm observing Lucius and Lady Prescilla Dulail. The raven haired widow had been over three times this month. She had always come with a friend but such ploy did not fool the werewolf. Moony growled wanting nothing more than to rip her in two but Remus pulled the werewolf back. Lucius had not encouraged the witch so he was relatively safe but the werewolf had been getting a bit more difficult with every transformation. It was clear that Moony was completely smitten with the Pureblood. Good thing it was a whole two weeks before the next full moon or Lady Dulail would be in serious danger.

-0-0-0-0

"My Lord you must admit that the Ministry seems to be doing a good job!" the Witch exclaimed touching Lucius's arm briefly.

"I can only admit that my son is Graduating first in his class." The Pureblood grimaced smirking at Lady Dulail. The woman was a lovely creature but unfortunately for him or her _Lucius's wolfling-desire_ for his Sire was stronger than the Witch's allure.

"You've changed Lord Lucius." Lady Dulail observed coyly. _Changed indeed! The Wizard was more fascinating now than before his divorce._

"On the contrary! I'm the same Wizard I was months ago. I know what I want and when I want it." Lucius murmured sipping his wine.

"HERE! HERE! There's nothing I admire more than someone who knows what he wants." Lady Dalail laughed raising her glass in a mock toast and grabbing Lucius hand in hers.

"Here here!" Her male cousin echoed enthusiastically.

"Of course knowing what I want is just as important as knowing what I don't." Lucius smiled withdrawing his hand from the witch's surprised grasp.

-0-0-0-0

_**several hours later back at Snape Manor...**_

Severus ran to the cauldron but it was too late. The potion had simmered too long_, it was ruined! _Running his hands through his hair he growled furiously. _A whole month's supply of contraceptive potion ruined! Now he'd have to start a new batch before he ran out!_

Tying his hair back Severus opened the top drawer of an ancient bureau only to find it empty. Thinking he might have changed the precious vials he opened the rest of the drawers only to find them just as empty. _Where was it? He had to take the contraceptive before Silverrage woke! He only had minutes before it became ineffective! _This could've all have been avoided if he could cast a contraceptive spell on himself. But spells were different from potions. Spells had to be performed right before penetration while potions could be taken either an hour before or an hour after intercourse. He valued his life too much to risk trying to cast a spell while the horny werewolf was all over him so he had had to resort to potions. Shutting the last drawer Severus tried not to panic. Such action became impossible when he smelled the werewolf and his anger close behind him. Turning slowly he saw a naked Silverrage holding a small black bag, _the bag with the contraceptive potions!_

"Looking for these _Precious_?" the werewolf growled before he pounced the Potions Master.

-0-0-0-0

_**at the same time...Malfoy Manor...**_

Lucius climbed the stairs looking immaculate and composed but feeling far from it. _What a beautiful woman!_ _He had wanted her! Wanted to touch her! Wanted to make love to her! Wanted her to touch him to hold him! He wanted to make love-!_

Picking up on Lucius's thoughts through their bond Remus stepped from behind the pillars looking rather angry. "You should be more careful with what you want Lucius? Moony doesn't like it!"

"I HAVE NEEDS! IT'S NOT AS IF YOU CARED!" Lucius shouted walking past the slightly shorter man. Months had gone by and Lucius had done, had performed every given task to perfection. _His Sire! Any Sire would've been pleased and would've rewarded him. But not his! His Sire's coldness bordered on cruel. Werewolves are naturally social and Remus' indifference was tearing him apart!_ _He had tried everything to please him but very little had changed. Why was he still here? _

"NEEDS?" Remus asked smirking. He had tried to be kinder to the Pureblood but it was an impossible feat. _Lucius had killed his mate and he wanted the Wizard to suffer just as he was suffering, getting tastes of companionship and tenderness once every thirty odd days from Moony was the sweetest torture._

Having reached his limit Lucius turned and challenged his Sire. "I'm not made of stone! You fuck!"

Lucius felt the hands go around his throat and hoped that Remus would not stop until he lay dead.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**This is the first chapter of the spin off, Howling Desires. Due to extreme mature content the story will be posted on another site. **

**I know it's hard to believe but it will have a happy ending!!!!!! **


End file.
